Imprégnés
by zaynsiris
Summary: Voilà une fiction Sterek, je ne sais pas combien je mettrais de chapitre ni quand, en tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira, je préviens que je pars très loin dans l'imaginaire. (merci pour les reviews, j'adore les lire)
1. Imprégnation

**Imprégnation**

* * *

Stiles ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une bouteille de Coca avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il grimaça et secoua la tête. Plus de bulles. Il soupira et referma la porte du réfrigérateur avant de se diriger vers l'évier pour verser le contenu de la bouteille. Alors que celle-ci se vidait, quelque chose attira son attention sur le plan de travail. Il jeta machinalement la bouteille à la poubelle et fit un tour sur lui même pour voir si quelqu'un était là. Personne, la voie était donc libre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, qui avaient bien poussé, et se retourna vers le dossier qui trônait sur le plan de travail en bois. C'était tentant, et la curiosité maladive de Stiles eut raison de lui. Il commença à avancer sa main vers le dossier, devenu objet de ses convoitises mais il n'eut pas le temps de toucher le papier qu'une main enserra son poignet, stoppant net son mouvement. La poigne n'était pas forte mais suffisait à l'empêcher de bouger. Et il connaissait cette main, par cœur. Il feint une mine craintive et se tourna lentement vers celui qui venait de le prendre "en flagrant délit". Il rencontra deux orbes azurs le fusillant littéralement du regard. "Oh merde." pensa l'adolescent en réalisant qu'il allait se faire engueuler comme pas deux. Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs.

- _Ah Derek, comment ça va ?_ fit-il avec un faux sourire, feignant l'innocence.

Le loup-garou leva un sourcil devant l'ironie de la situation.

- _J'irais bien mieux si tu ne fouinais pas dans mes affaires_. fit-il froidement mais pas méchamment.

Un ton typiquement "Derekien" si l'on veut.

- _Je peux tout t'expliquer, j'étais en train de boire du coca, qui n'avait plus de bulles d'ailleurs. C'était immonde ! Alors j'ai vidé la bouteille dans l'évier et j'ai vu des papiers et j'sais pas j'me suis dit, oh chouette des factures ! Et-_  
- _Stop_. trancha Derek en lâchant le poignet de Stiles.

A ces mots, le brun récupéra son dossier sans lâcher l'adolescent du regard et commença à partir vers sa chambre. Stiles resta quelques instants figé, les bras ballants. Puis il sembla reprendre conscience de la situation et fronça les sourcils avant de suivre Derek de manière un peu précipité.

- _Attends, si tu refuses que je le lise tu sous-entends que je ne dois pas le lire. Donc en conséquent, tu me caches quelque chose_ !

Derek soupira et se retourna lentement vers Stiles. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et toisa l'adolescent, un brin amusé.

- _Rien qui te concerne_. dit-il calmement.  
- _Ouais, le "rien qui te concerne" genre "je veux te protéger, reste en dehors de ça." Après c'est toi qui a des ennuis, j'suis censé réagir comment ?_ fit le châtain en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

Il commençait à en avoir marre des petits secrets de Derek. Ça faisait bientôt un an qu'ils étaient en couple, qu'ils vivaient ensemble et pourtant, subsistait cette part de mystère que cachait Derek. Ça, l'hyperactif savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien y faire, son petit-ami était Derek Hale. Compliqué, mystérieux, froid en apparence mais plein de bonnes intentions. Peut-être trop au goût de l'adolescent puisqu'il se retrouvait toujours en dehors des histoires, "sous la protection" de son loup-garou. Seulement, quand il s'en rendait compte il était trop tard, Derek avait déjà des ennuis et il mettait un temps fou à tout comprendre. Certes, il était jeune, un peu immature mais tout le monde savait qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'une grande intelligence. Au maximum de ses capacités il était une encyclopédie sur pattes, un dieu des stratégies et des plans -un peu foireux. Et cette fois-ci encore, il sentait que Derek lui cachait quelque chose, qu'il essayait de le mettre à part, de l'exclure d'une affaire. Et il en avait ras le bol. L'Alpha soupira d'exaspération et se retourna pour repartir vers son bureau. Stiles écarquilla les yeux devant le manque de réaction de son compagnon. Sans plus attendre, il se lança à sa poursuite et le retint par le tee-shirt.

- _Pas si vite beau brun, je vais pas lâcher l'affaire. J'veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans ces dossiers, j'en ai marre d'être toujours mis à l'écart. J'suis humain d'accord mais pas complètement débile !_

Derek grogna, et se retourna lentement vers Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans "Rien qui te concerne" ? Il se rapprocha du châtain et le surplomba de toute sa hauteur pour bien marquer sa domination.

- _Non_. La réponse est non, et tu sais très bien que je ne changerai pas d'avis. dit-il d'une voix rauque mais étrangement tendre.  
- _Mais-_  
- _Non Stiles._

Le dit Stiles ouvrit la bouche et leva la main comme s'il allait dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il ferma la bouche et laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il avait compris.

- _Je vois._ fit-il simplement avant de se diriger vers le salon, laissant Derek seul dans le couloir.

La porte qui claqua informa l'adolescent que Derek était rentré dans son bureau. Super, il se foutait complètement de ses états d'âmes. Pourtant, Stiles savait pertinemment que le loup-garou avait pu entendre ses battements de cœur s'accélérer sous le coup de la frustration et de la colère. Il était même persuadé qu'il les entendait encore. Ce qui l'énervait encore plus puisqu'il s'en fichait complètement. Satané cercle vicieux. Stiles serra la mâchoire et alluma la télé avant de s'enfoncer complètement dans le canapé avec un paquet de chips. On aurait dit un gamin qui boudait, et c'était certainement un peu le cas. Alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur l'émission débile qui passait en cette fin d'après midi, il entendit des pas pressants dans le couloir. Le loup sortait enfin de sa tanière. Mais il eut à peine le temps de voir Derek que celui-ci passa la porte en lançant un simple "Je sors." Stiles n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il fermait la porte, faisant passer un courant d'air dans la pièce.

- _D'accord.._ murmura Stiles pour lui même.

Et il savait très bien ce que cette petite sortie signifiait. Ça voulait dire que Derek rentrerait en plein milieu de la nuit, comme d'habitude depuis quelques temps. Autant vous dire qu'au niveau sexuel c'était silence radio. Rien. Et ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait à Stiles, combien de fois avait-il essayer de faire succomber le méchant loup à ses charmes. Mais il restait insensible en apparences, prétextant qu'il était "fatigué" ou qu'il avait la migraine. Vieilles excuses. L'adolescent commençait même à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal face à autant de froideur. Derek avait toujours été de nature très peu expressive mais Stiles avait besoin de plus. Plus que des petits bisous par ci par là. Il voulait retrouver son petit-ami, celui de leurs débuts. Celui qui passait des heures à l'embrasser et à lui faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement total, jusqu'à plus soif. Peut-être qu'il se lassait de la routine ? Il lui manquait. Derek lui manquait.

Stiles était parti se coucher tôt puisqu'il avait vu juste : à 21h00 Derek n'était toujours pas rentré. Et son portable était sur son bureau, donc impossible de le joindre. L'adolescent s'était mis en pyjama rapidement et s'était blotti sous les couvertures, ne pouvant s'empêcher comme chaque nuit de se demander ce que faisait son petit-ami. Il s'imaginait mille et un scénario, que pouvait-il bien faire dehors ? Le tromper ? Tuer ? Il n'en savait rien puisque le loup-garou ne lui disait rien. Silence total, une montagne de petits secrets s'étaient immiscés entre eux. Il ferma les yeux dans une vaine tentative de stopper ses pensées et de laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, se rappelant les moments de tendresses que Derek lui accordait rarement. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait embrassé ? La veille avant de dormir, un baiser bref et tendre que Stiles rêvait d'approfondir et de revivre encore et encore. Il voyait que Derek était dans la retenue en permanence, comme s'il avait envie de dire ou de faire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas, ou plus. Stiles s'endormit les pensées brouillées et se réveilla dans la nuit lorsqu'il sentit un poids se poser à côté de lui. Il s'était donc décider à rentrer. Inconsciemment, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent, c'était plus fort que lui. Il était soulagé de sentir la chaleur du loup-garou à côté de lui et d'entendre sa respiration dans le silence de plomb qui flottait dans la pièce. Derek entendit clairement les pulsations cardiaques de son compagnon s'accélérer et il culpabilisa, il ne pût s'empêcher de se rapprocher de Stiles même si Deaton lui avait dit de s'éloigner un peu de lui, au moins physiquement. Car Derek avait refusé catégoriquement de ne plus parler ou de ne plus toucher Stiles le temps de "trouver une solution". L'adolescent sentit le corps du loup-garou se rapprocher de lui et ses battements cardiaques s'affolèrent de plus belle, parce-que plus il se disait "Calme-toi sinon il va entendre ton cœur péter un câble" plus il avait peur. Donc son cœur s'accélérait encore plus, cercle vicieux encore une fois. L'Alpha soupira et vint planter un baiser sur la nuque de Stiles toujours dos à lui. L'adolescent ferma douloureusement les yeux et soupira avant de se mettre sur le dos.

- _Tu étais où ?_ fit-il doucement en regardant le plafond.  
- _J'avais quelque chose à faire, rien d'important_. répondit Derek pensivement. Pourquoi ton cœur bat si vite ?  
-_ Je suis soulagé, j'aime pas vraiment quand tu t'en vas. Tu es conscient que je me fais un sang d'encre presque chaque nuit ? Je ne sais même pas où tu vas ni ce que tu fais. Et quand je te demande tu me dis "c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas". Mais bien sur que je m'inquiète. Y a quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ?_  
- _Non !_ s'empressa de répondre le loup garou, un brin offensé. _Bon sang, je pensais qu'on se faisait confiance._  
- _Ouais moi aussi_. fit Stiles ironiquement. _Mais visiblement pas assez vu tout ce que tu me caches depuis quelques temps._

Derek soupira et se laissa retomber sur le dos à côté de son petit-ami. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, c'était son problème et c'était à lui de trouver une solution. Stiles n'y était pour rien.

- _Je cherche une solution, une fois que je l'aurais trouvé tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter. Laisse moi du temps_. chuchota Derek.  
- _Bah dépêche-toi, je vais pas attendre 500 ans et tu sais très bien ce que je vais faire si tu ne me dis rien très vite._  
- _Fouiner._ railla le loup garou en tournant le dos à l'adolescent.  
- _Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Derek._

Et il se tourna à son tour, les pensées encore embrouillées et le cœur serré. Il en aurait pleuré, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer faible face à ce colosse qui partageait son lit. Il découvrirait de lui même ce qu'il cachait, même s'il devait "fouiner" ou se mettre dans l'embarras. Il ferma les yeux, laissant les battements de son cœur s'apaiser. Derek était là, c'était le plus important.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla seul, le loup garou avait quitté le lit tôt ce matin, il l'avait vaguement entendu lui dire qu'il revenait dans la journée. "Comme d'habitude." avait pensé l'adolescent avant de se rendormir. Le réveil affichait 11h35, habituellement il aurait trainé encore au lit jusqu'à 13h00 pour profiter de ses vacances d'été mais aujourd'hui il avait prévu de mettre son "plan" en action. Enfin, une magouille à la Stilinski..

- _Derek ?_ dit-il assez fort pour que le loup garou puisse l'entendre dans toute le loft.

Aucune réponse. Il se leva donc d'un bond et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage avant d'aller dans le salon. Il inspecta le plan de travail de fond en comble, déplaçant les corbeilles et les papiers de factures qui trainaient par là, mais rien d'intéressant. En particulier le dossier qui avait attiré son attention la veille et qui contenait visiblement les réponses à toutes ses questions. Il repartit dans la chambre et ouvrit l'armoire pour fouiller dans les poches de tous les vêtements possibles appartenant au loup garou. Rien. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Puis il eut une illumination, il ouvrit de grands yeux et sortit de la pièce pour se poster devant la porte du bureau de Derek. Pouvait-il vraiment y entrer ? Le loup garou sentirait son odeur des qu'il rentrerait s'il y restait trop longtemps. Mais il était Stiles, et la tentation eut raison de lui. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le salon en penchant la tete, s'assurant que personne n'était là et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il la poussa et entra dans le bureau. Une multitude de souvenirs lui revint en tête, lui venant parler à Derek pour finalement finir allongé sur le bureau, le loup entre ses jambes.

- _Argh, stop._ murmura t-il avant de se donner une tape sur la tête.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça alors qu'il ne devait pas traîner. Il reprit ses esprits et se précipita vers le bureau en bois, l'analysant de fond en comble rien qu'avec les yeux. Il devait faire attention à ce qu'il touchait aussi. Il fit le tour du meuble et s'arrêta devant les tiroirs. "Vite, vite, vite." lui criait sa conscience. Bon sang il allait se mettre dans le pétrin, mais tant pis. Pris d'un élan de courage il ouvrit le premier tiroir et le fouilla, rien de très intéressant. Pareil pour les 2 autres, décidément le loup garou cachait bien son jeu. Stiles se gratta l'arrière du crâne en fronçant les sourcils, il devait bien y avoir un petit indice, quelque chose pour le guider. Il s'approcha du bureau et fouilla dans la trousse qui s'y trouvait, poussa le clavier, bougea la souris et son tapis. Puis dans un dernier essai il souleva le set de bureau. Un petit papier s'en échappa et tomba au sol. L'hyperactif se baissa pour le ramasser et découvrit que c'était une carte de visite, celle du vétérinaire, Deaton. Qu'est-ce-que Derek faisait avec cette carte ? Dans un automatisme il la pris en photo recto-verso et la reposa où elle se trouvait à la base. Il remit tout en place et avant de sortir du bureau jeta un dernier regard à la pièce. Il croisa les doigts derrière son dos, espérant que son petit-ami ne sente pas son odeur ici.

À 14h00, Derek n'était toujours pas revenu et Stiles commençait à bouillir d'impatience. Puis il eut une idée, il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami. Au bout de quelques bips, une voix un peu fatiguée résonna dans l'appareil.

- _Allo ?_  
- _J'ai besoin de toi Scott !_  
- _Euh.. Je me réveille là j'ai-_  
- _Je passe te chercher dans 5 minutes alors sois prêt où c'est moi qui vient te chercher si tu vois c'que je veux dire._  
- _Stiles sérieusement.._  
-_ Popop. 5 minutes !_

Et il raccrocha. Il avait une idée bien précise en tête et pour cela il lui fallait son meilleur ami et un loup garou. Super, Scott était 2 en 1. Il prit les clefs de sa Jeep et ferma le loft avec le double que lui avait donné Derek il y a quelques mois. Une bouffée nostalgique le fit bader quelques instants mais il se reprit et s'engouffra dans son bijou avant de la démarrer. Arrivé devant chez Scott il fut surpris de voir que son meilleur ami était déjà là à l'attendre, les cheveux en batailles et les yeux bouffis. Il ne pût s'empêcher de rigoler lorsqu'il le rejoignit dans la voiture.

-_ A ce que je vois la nuit a été courte_. ironisa Stiles en enclenchant le moteur.  
- _Non, y a juste un casse-couilles de première qui m'a réveillé_. fit Scott avant de poser sa tête contre la vitre.  
- _Oh McCall te rendors pas, on a du pain sur la planche et j'ai besoin de toi en pleine possession de tes facultés de lycanthrope expérimenté._  
- _Viens en aux faits._ fit son meilleur ami pour abréger le monologue de l'hyperactif.  
- _Derek me cache quelque chose et je suis bien décidé à le trouver de moi même puisqu'il ne veut absolument rien me dire. Encore son truc de surprotection ridicule là._  
- _Derek quoi. Donc ?_  
- _J'ai fouillé et- Me regarde pas comme ça Scott j'ai pas eu le choix ! J'ai trouvé ça regarde_. dit-il en tendant la photo de la carte de visite à Scott.  
- _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec la carte de visite de Deaton ?_  
- _C'est justement ce qu'on va découvrir_. fit Stiles un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage.

Scott hocha la tête lentement et redonna le portable à son meilleur ami. Il était toujours là pour l'aider donc il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille, puis cette histoire l'intriguait. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée que Deaton fréquente Derek, non pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en l'Alpha, il sentait juste que quelque chose se tramait et que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

-_ Oh merde.._ murmura Stiles en regardant droit devant lui.  
- _Quoi qu'est-ce qui-_

Le brun comprit tout de suite ce qui avait alarmé Stiles. La Camaro de Derek était garé devant l'établissement du vétérinaire et il ne pouvait pas beaucoup s'approcher sinon le loup sentirait leur présence assez rapidement.

- _Bon on fait quoi ?_ paniqua Scott.  
- _Tu vas avancer un tout petit peu à pieds et tu vas tendre l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'ils disent à l'intérieur._  
- _Mes capacités auditives sont limitées quoique surdimensionnées Stiles_. _Je verrais ce que j'peux faire._  
- _Ok._ fit Stiles en prenant une grande inspiration.

En voyant que son ami ne bougeait pas, le loup garou lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- _Je peux pas y aller moi, il va me flairer direct_. répondit l'hyperactif en agitant ses mains.  
- _De si loin ?_ le questionna Scott d'un air un peu perdu.

Pour seule réponse, l'adolescent haussa les épaules. Il est vrai que c'était vraiment bizarre, Derek pouvait le sentir sur au moins 100 mètres voir plus s'il se concentrait. Ce que Scott ne pouvait pas faire, sauf pour Alison. Ça devait avoir une signification mais Stiles n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, il suivait du regard Scott avancer toujours plus vers le cabinet de Deaton. Il le vit s'arrêter derrière un arbre et écouter attentivement, soudain le jeune loup garou fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder Stiles et de lui faire des gestes. L'hyperactif ne comprenait rien.

- _Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a à faire l'éolienne ? Le moulinet ? Y a rien un truc derrière moi ?_

Il se retourna mais il n'y avait rien et Scott continuait ses gestes bizarres un air complètement paniqué sur le visage. Il se concentra sur les lèvres de Scott et essaya de décrypter ce qu'il lui disait.

- _Dé..Gueux ? Hein ?_

Il fronça les sourcils.

- _Ah non ! Dé..Ga..Ga Dégage._ Il fit un sourire victorieux avant que son visage ne se décompose. _Dégage ? OH PUTAIN._

Stiles comprit tout de suite -ou presque- que Derek avait du sentir Scott, il fit marche arrière et roula à toute vitesse chez son meilleur ami. Arrivé dans sa chambre -par la fenêtre- il se posa sur son lit et lui envoya un message.

Stiles : **Je suis chez toi, t'es toujours en vie ?**  
Scott : **Ouais mais j'ai sorti le mytho le plus débile de mon existence! -_- J'arrive**

Stiles pouffa et attendit patiemment de voir le museau de son meilleur ami à la fenêtre. Il ne pût s'empêcher de rigoler en le voyant, s'imaginant sa conversation avec Derek.

- _Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il t'a montré ses griffes ?_ fit-il en faisant semblant de griffer le visage de Scott.  
- _Il est sorti et il était énervé je l'ai senti. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là, je lui ai dit que je faisais un jogging et que j'avais senti sa présence._  
- _Il t'a dit autre chose ?_  
- _Il m'a demandé si j'avais entendu quelque chose.. Je lui ai dit oui. Et il m'a dit de rien te dire sous peine de mort longue et douloureuse._ conclut le loup-garou en grimaçant.

Stiles restait la bouche entrouverte, attendant la suite de l'histoire.. Qui ne venait pas.

- _Bah accouche ils parlaient de quoi ?_ dit-il en agitant les mains.  
- _J'ai pas envie de mourir Stiles_. répondit Scott très sérieusement.

Stiles soupira et prit son portable, s'il ne pouvait pas parler à voix haute il pouvait très bien lui dire à l'écrit.

Stiles : **Dis-moi par message**

Le portable du loup garou vibra et il ne pût s'empêcher de secouer la tête d'exaspération. Visiblement il n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire, mais est-ce que Scott était prêt à prendre un risque pareil ? S'attirer les foudres de Derek Hale ? S'immiscer dans sa relation déjà ô combien compliqué avec Stiles ? Il soupira. Oui, il allait le faire parce-qu'il savait que sinon son meilleur ami lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il prit donc son portable et écrivit à Stiles ce qu'il avait entendu, pour le reste il se débrouillerait.

Scott : **Tu fais chier. Ils parlaient d'un truc genre "imprégnation" j'ai pas eu le temps de bien comprendre mais Derek flippait pour la pleine lune**

Stiles ouvrit le message rapidement dès que son portable vibra sous ses doigts et fronça les sourcils. Derek avait vécu des dizaines de pleine lune sans encombre alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-il ? Et puis c'était quoi ces histoires d'imprégnation ? Il reprit rapidement son portable.

Stiles : **T'as rien de plus sur l'imprégnation ? Faut que je fasse des recherches mais si Derek est au loft j'peux pas, tu peux me laisser emprunter ton ordi là ?**

Scott hocha la tête à la lecture du message et Stiles se précipita vers le bureau. Il démarra l'ordi en trombe, ses doigts pianotant sur le bois, il sentait qu'il était proche de savoir la vérité et ça le mettait dans tous ses états. Qu'est-ce que Derek pouvait-il bien lui cacher ? La page internet s'ouvrit et les yeux de Stiles analysèrent chaque parcelle qui constituait l'écran. Il tapa "imprégnation loup garou" sur Google et tomba sur plusieurs sites.

- _Y a trop de trucs, j'ai pas le temps de tout regarder !_ commença à paniquer Stiles en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.  
-_ Derek n'est pas là pour le moment, si je sens sa présence je te ferais signe mais dépêche-toi._ le pressa Scott en mettant une main sur son épaule.

Il avait raison, il n'avait pas le temps puisque l'Alpha risquait de passer chez Scott pour voir s'il ne disait rien. Ils devaient être rapides et discrets. Il prit au hasard le premier site, un forum actif. Ça ne reprenait que des mythes, des légendes mais il devait vérifier. Son coeur fit un bond quand il vit "L'imprégnation.". Il cliqua sur l'article et ouvrit de grands yeux afin de tout comprendre :

« L'imprégnation »

→ Lorsqu'un loup s'imprègne, il s'en rend immédiatement compte. Il a un besoin constant d'être auprès de la personne dont il s'est imprégné. L'imprégnation arrive à tous les loups. Quand un loup s'imprègne d'un humain, il ne peut plus se séparer de celui-ci et c'est pour la vie. Cela s'apparente souvent à un amour de type "âme soeur". Une fois imprégné, le loup ressent un besoin constant de protéger l'humain et de l'aimer, de vérifier qu'il va bien et il ne veut que son bonheur. En général, l'humain ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive et prend rapidement peur, ne voulant pas accepter les responsabilités qu'il a à affronter. Mais, après un temps d'adaptation, l'amour vient rapidement et humain et loup-garou peuvent vivre ensemble sans aucun problèmes sauf dans certains cas mentionnés plus bas.

Stiles secoua la tête et regarda ce qui était écrit plus bas :

"Dans certains cas, lorsqu'un loup-garou s'imprègne d'un humain du même sexe que lui, la cohabitation amoureuse humain/lycanthrope devient impossible. Chaque pleine lune, l'imprégnation se fait plus intense et le désir d'appartenance plus fort. Une des conséquences est la morsure, seul moyen pour faire taire cette passion."

-_ J'ai la tête qui tourne_. murmura Stiles qui commençait à comprendre.  
- _Derek veut te transformer ? Enfin te mordre quoi, ça explique beaucoup de choses ?_ chuchota Scott.  
- _Tout en fait, ça paraît logique maintenant mais je vais m'évanouir._

Scott s'apprêtait à relever son ami de la chaise lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un lui parler clairement. "Et merde." pensa-t-il. Derek venait d'arriver et était devant chez lui, il lui parlait comme s'ils étaient à côté et le sang du du loup-garou ne fit qu'un tour, glacé par la peur de l'Alpha.

- _Dis-lui de descendre tout de suite_. fit Derek.  
- _Pas maintenant_. dit Scott à voix haute.

Stiles se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux en montrant du doigt la fenêtre.

- _Il est là ?_ dit-il tout bas.  
- _Quel idiot._ soupira Derek. _Fais le descendre Scott où je viens le chercher._  
- _Faut que tu t'en ailles sinon j'crois que j'vais mourir_. fit le loup-garou en attrapant Stiles par le tee-shirt.  
- _Hé mais.. Attends je- Pourquoi ?_ bégaya l'hyperactif alors que Scott le trainait dans les escaliers.

Scott ignora les gémissements de son meilleur ami et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour affronter.. Derek. Qui visiblement était plus remonté. Non carrément énervé, hors de lui, et ça Scott le percevait parfaitement. Lorsque Stiles vit les sourcils froncés de Derek et sa mâchoire contractée il comprit aussi que ça allait visiblement mal se passer pour lui. Il se demandait bien ce que son petit-ami savait. Il sentit Scott le pousser doucement vers Derek et il fit un sourire innocent à l'Alpha avant de faire un signe de main à Scott, c'était maintenant à lui de gérer les sauts d'humeur de son copain.

- _Derek, je m'attendais pas à te voir là_. fit-il un peu crispé mais toujours ce petit sourire aux lèvres.  
- _On rentre Stiles. Faut qu'on parle_. trancha le loup-garou en partant vers sa voiture. _Prends la Jeep, tu connais le chemin._

_Wow_. Ce ton là, Stiles savait qu'il ne présageait rien de bon, même plutôt des tonnes d'ennuis. L'adolescent s'installa au volant de sa petite voiture et se rendit au loft lentement, en respectant les limites de vitesse comme s'il cherchait à éviter le moment où il se ferait engueuler. Malheureusement lorsqu'il sortit de sa voiture et qu'il comprit que Derek était déjà à l'intérieur son cœur s'accéléra, ça sentait vraiment vraiment mauvais pour lui. Il avait fait tout ce que Derek lui avait dit de ne pas faire, mais dans un sens il l'avait prévenu la veille qu'il fouinerait. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se retrouva devant Derek qui s'était installé dans le canapé, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-_ Assis-toi._ dit-il sèchement en faisant signe à Stiles.

L'adolescent hocha la tête doucement et s'approcha du canapé avant de s'asseoir à côté de l'Alpha.. qui grogna. Visiblement cette histoire d'imprégnation était vraie.

- _Qu'est-ce que Scott t'a dit ?_ demanda Derek en regardant droit devant lui.  
- _Euh.. Rien, qu'il était fatigué ?_  
- _Stiles..._ gronda le plus vieux en se retournant légèrement afin de le mitrailler du regard.  
- _Mais je sais pas moi ! Qu'est-ce tu veux que j'te dise ? Tu poses des questions alors que tu sais les réponses !_ s'emporta l'hyperactif.  
-_ Je veux te l'entendre dire._  
- _Pourquoi tu rends ça si dramatique et compliqué ? Tu sais très bien ce que tu as à faire pour que ça s'arrête. Et je ne parle pas de tuer Scott, ça tu oublies parce-que JE lui ai demandé de récolter des infos il n'y est pour rien et-_  
-_ Attends répète_. le coupa Derek d'une voix ferme.  
- _Ne tue pas Scott ! Il est innocent c'est moi qui fouine partout et d'ailleurs fais pas comme si tu savais pas que j'allais pas le faire. C'est plus fort que moi._  
- _Non Stiles, ce que tu as dit avant. "Faire ce que j'ai à faire", tu entends quoi par là exactement ?_ fit-il en regardant son compagnon les sourcils froncés.  
- _Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle Derek, ce truc de loup-garou gay là._

L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel et fusilla Stiles du regard. Il n'était pas gay. Un hyperactif pipelette s'était juste mis sur son chemin et lui avait retourné le cerveau. L'imprégnation, ça ne se contrôle pas.

- _Je pense que tu t'es assez informé -dans mon dos- pour savoir que l'orientation sexuelle n'a rien à voir là dedans. J'ai pas choisi._

Le cœur de Stiles se serra. Ces mots le blessaient, comme si l'Alpha avait honte de d'être imprégné de quelqu'un comme lui. Un homme, un simple humain trop curieux et trop bavard.

- _Je vois, ça change rien au fait que tu dois faire ce que tu as à faire puisqu'on est lié et que tôt ou tard tu n'auras pas le choix comme tu l'as maintenant._ dit Stiles en secouant la tête.

Il essayait d'oublier les propos blessants de Derek même s'il se doutait bien que son petit-ami n'avait pas voulu être méchant. C'était Derek Hale et mettre les formes dans ses phrases n'étaient pas son fort. C'était cash, froid et souvent méchant. Mais l'adolescent vivait avec lui depuis quelques mois et savait comment il était.. C'était lui. Et il l'aimait comme ça alors cette morsure, cette transformation, ce changement radical dans sa vie il était prêt à le subir. Pour lui.

-_ Je refuse de te mordre._

Oui, têtu en plus de cela. Stiles commençait à perdre patience. Il devait le faire le plus tôt possible, avant qu'il ne soit plus conscient de ses actes. Car s'il le faisait en cédant à ses pulsions Derek s'en serait voulu et se serait éloigné. Ou aurait carrément disparu, ce qui était inconcevable pour l'adolescent. Alors il le forcerait, le tenterait et l'amadouerait s'il le fallait mais Derek Hale finirait par le mordre. De grès, ou de force.

- _Si on va par là tu m'as déjà mordu_. fit Stiles un peu joueur.

L'alpha le toisa du regard perdant son regard sur ses lèvres et grogna. Ce cou, ces lèvres, cette peau douce il l'avait mordillé des heures durant. Mais planter ses crocs de loup dans cette chair tendre tant convoitée jamais, et ça n'arriverait pas.

- _Deaton cherche une solution. Tu ne veux pas être un loup-garou et moi je ne veux pas te faire de mal._  
- _Quand tu t'éloignes comme tu l'as fait ces dernières semaines tu me fais du mal. Je suis avec toi et s'il faut faire certains sacrifices je les ferais, quitte à être un loup-garou._  
- _Pourquoi tu veux le faire Stiles ?_ soupira le plus vieux en secouant la tête d'exaspération.  
- _Derek.._ commença le plus jeune en forçant l'Alpha à le regarder dans les yeux. _Parce-que je t'aime ok ?_

Derek ferma douloureusement les yeux. La raison pour laquelle lui ne voulait pas le faire était la même, il l'aimait. Trop pour le faire souffrir et lui enlever sa vie d'humain tranquille. Seulement Stiles semblait décidé et si Deaton ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, Derek devrait partir loin. Le plus loin possible, lui et son cœur brisé.

-_ Ton hyper activité serait un calvaire si tu étais un lycanthrope.. Je ne peux pas te laisser vivre un calvaire par ma faute._  
-_ Et moi je ne peux pas vivre sans toi d'accord ?_ s'emporta l'adolescent. _Tu ne comprends pas que je suis prêt à le faire pour que tu te sentes mieux et que tu reviennes vers moi. Tu es distant et je le supporte plus, tu me mordras Derek que tu le veuilles ou non. Comme tu l'as dit l'imprégnation ça ne se contrôle pas, il n'y a pas de solution pour ça. Tu dois le faire et je veux que tu le fasses._  
- _Je peux pas faire ça_. chuchota Derek en proie à un déchirement intérieur intense.

Stiles vint poser une main sur l'épaule de son petit-ami et se rapprocha de son oreille.

- _Si, tu y arriveras._ _Parce-que j'ai envie que tu le fasses_. susurra t-il d'une voix rassurante.

Derek releva doucement la tête, les idées embrouillées et le cœur lourd. C'était trop d'un coup. Il tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à Stiles, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il avança légèrement sa tête et vint l'embrasser chastement, appréciant la douceur de ses lèvres et tentant d'ignorer la voix qui lui criait de le mordre.


	2. Transformation

**Transformation**

* * *

Derek enfouit son visage dans le cou de Stiles pour le parsemer de baisers brûlants. L'adolescent rejeta la tête en arrière et sourit de satisfaction. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long du corps de l'Alpha et revint à l'attaque de ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux. Il le tira par le tee-shirt vers la chambre et pris dans le feu de l'action le plus vieux le souleva et l'amena rapidement dans la chambre pour presque le jeter sur le lit. Il le surplomba de toute sa hauteur et passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour aller toucher cette peau douce qui lui retournait tous les sens. Il la sentait déjà, cette sensation brûlante lui glaçant les veines tout en réchauffant son cœur, ce sentiment de lycanthrope qui lui donnait envie de planter ses crocs dans le cou nu de son petit-ami. Mais il allait se battre, mener une lutte contre cette pulsion agressive qui le poussait à vouloir Stiles entier, comme son bêta. L'adolescent savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait puisque ça faisait des semaines qu'il amadouait Derek jusqu'à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il voulait le libérer de cette pression sur ces épaules, qu'il cède enfin à cette envie d'appartenance. Il était prêt à devenir un loup-garou, pour Derek, pour eux. La tension sexuelle était forte et l'Alpha commençait doucement à perdre le contrôle. Ses deux mains fermement posées de chaque côté de la tête de Stiles de crispèrent et instinctivement l'adolescent tourna la tête pour découvrir les griffes sorties du lycanthrope. Derek avait toujours la tête dans le cou du plus jeune, menant un dur combat contre ses envies dangereuses, ses yeux passaient d'un rouge carmin à un bleu humain toutes les secondes. Pour accélérer le processus, Stiles remonta son genou le long des jambes de Derek jusqu'à le caresser volontairement. Son visage se transforma complètement, laissant ses canines sortir et ses yeux devenir rouge incandescent.

- _Vas-y_. lui intima l'adolescent en touchant ses canines du bout des doigts.

Mais le loup-garou, dans un rugissement canin s'expulsa de lui même du corps de l'adolescent pour finir projeté contre le mur. Cette fois-ci encore il avait réussi à garder le contrôle, mais Stiles sentait qu'à chaque fois il avait plus de mal à combattre et que bientôt il arriverait à le faire craquer. La douleur engendrée par le choc du mur contre le dos de l'Alpha le ramena rapidement à la réalité, ses yeux redevenant bleus. Humains.

- _Sors_. dit-il froidement à bout de souffle, fusillant littéralement l'hyperactif du regard.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et se leva du lit pour s'accroupir devant Derek. Il était énervé, il n'y avait même pas besoin d'être lycanthrope pour le sentir.

- _Tu sais ce que disait Oscar Wilde ? "Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder."_  
- _Ce mec avait des problèmes. Dans note situation il ne s'agit pas d'une simple tentation. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, alors sors._  
- _Tu commences à m'énerver, bon sang mais plante les tes crocs, combien de fois je te l'ai dit ? Je suis prêt._  
- _Je vais aller voir Deaton._ répondit simplement le loup en se relevant.

Stiles le suivit du regard, prendre sa typique veste en cuir et récupérer les clefs de la Camaro. Mais il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, l'adolescent commençait à saturer. Il avait envie de Derek mais à chaque fois ils n'allaient pas au bout. Soit l'Alpha s'expulsait contre le mur, soit il se blessait lui même pour revenir à la réalité. Ça devenait lourd, et long.

- _Je viens avec toi, et pas question de dire non je m'en fiche je te suivrais s'il te faut._

Derek grogna et se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

- _Oh oh, pas ce regard là de méchant loup. Tu ne penses pas que vu l'expérience de Deaton s'il existait une solution il l'aurait trouvé ? Ça fait plus de 2 mois que ça dure Derek. Tu n'as plus le choix, un jour tu le feras sans en être conscient et tu pourrais me tuer._

Le dernier mot frappa l'esprit de Derek qui paniqua intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer, il était incapable de s'éloigner de lui alors soit Deaton trouvait une solution aujourd'hui, soit il allait être obligé de le faire et vivre dans la culpabilité jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- _S'il n'a rien trouvé aujourd'hui on le fait, dans de bonnes conditions et rapidement._

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent et un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il agitait ses mains comme un enfant.

- _Tu es d'accord pour le faire ? Enfin ?_ fit-il tout excité.  
- _Je suis tout sauf d'accord ok ? Je suis même complètement contre, sauf qu'on a plus le choix. Chaque jour je perds un peu plus le contrôle et je deviens dangereux pour toi._

L'excitation de l'adolescent s'éteignit d'un coup lorsqu'il croisa le regard inquiet et étrangement triste de son Alpha. Il s'approcha de lui doucement et vint caresser sa barbe du bout des doigts.

- _Hé.. Ça va bien se passer. Je ne vais pas mourir, je vais juste devenir comme toi._  
- _Un monstre_. trancha Derek en repoussant la main de Stiles.  
- _Tu n'es pas un monstre._  
- _Mets ta veste._

Et le loup-garou sortit de la pièce, horripilé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Honteux de ce qu'il allait devoir faire subir à un être aussi fragile que Stiles. Les deux hommes ne parlèrent pas durant tout le trajet, Stiles savait pertinemment que son petit-ami était préoccupé et que chaque discussion se solderait par une dispute, et ils avaient besoin de tout sauf de ça. Arrivés au labo du vétérinaire, Deaton les emmena dans la salle d'opération. Une pièce sombre seulement éclairée par une lumière au milieu de la pièce, au dessus d'une table en bois.

- _Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?_ demanda le docteur en posant ses mains sur la table.  
- _Derek va me transformer_. s'empressa de répondre l'adolescent.

L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur son torse en serrant la mâchoire.

-_ Derek ?_ fit le vétérinaire en haussant les sourcils.  
- _Je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de solution. Je n'arrive presque plus à me contrôler, on a plus le choix. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, c'est ma seule condition._  
- _Je ne peux rien faire pour ça, les causes de la douleur seront surnaturelles et aucun médicament ne peut la soulager._

Derek fusilla le vétérinaire du regard avant de poser un regard surprotecteur sur l'adolescent. Celui-ci tourna la tête et croisa ce regard profondément inquiet.

- _Ça va j'me suis déjà fait opérer de l'appendicite j'suis blindé_. fit-il en gonflant son biceps. _Non sérieusement. Maintenant._

A ces mots il remonta sa manche et leva son bras nus devant Derek. Celui-ci regarda cette peau non abîmée, si pure avec insistance et ferma les yeux.

- _Non_. chuchota t-il.  
- _Si_.  
- _Non_.  
- _SI_.  
- _Non_.  
- _Non_.  
- _Si.. Quoi ?_  
- _T'as dit si Derek, alors maintenant tu me mords et vite._

Deaton ne pût cacher un sourire amusé et sortit de la salle en silence, comprenant que le moment était venu pour lui de laisser le couple seul. Une fois la porte fermée et les deux hommes seuls, Derek secoua la tête et posa ses mains sur la table, tête baissée.

- _Tu vas finir par me forcer si je refuse c'est ça ? C'est de la manipulation Stiles, c'est malsain._  
- _Tu sais ce qui est malsain aussi ?_ fit l'adolescent en s'approchant de Derek. _De ne pas pouvoir.._

Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier s'ils étaient bien seuls et s'approcha de l'oreille de Derek.

-_ Coucher ensemble, sous prétexte que tu ne veux pas me mordre._

Le loup-garou ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et se redressa pour faire face à Stiles.

- _Ce n'est pas un cadeau que je vais te faire Stiles, ou alors un cadeau empoisonné. Tu es sûr de vouloir te transformer à chaque pleine lune ? Et sans compter les ennuis que tu auras avec les autres loup-garous._

Il soupira.

-_ Je t'embarque dans un truc dangereux où tu pourrais perdre la vie._  
- _J'y suis déjà, rien qu'en étant avec toi. Je suis un bon moyen de pression pour tes ennemis, humain jusqu'au bout des ongles en plus. Tu vas me rendre plus fort, je pourrais me défendre._

Derek soupira bruyamment et passa une main sur son visage.

- _Ok, enlève ton tee-shirt, dépêche-toi avant que je change d'avis._ dit-il froidement en se déplaçant derrière Stiles.

L'adolescent obtempéra et retira le bout de tissus avant de le poser sur la table.

- _Et maintenant ?_ fit-il toujours dos à Derek.  
_-_ _Maintenant tu poses tes mains sur la table et tu calmes les battements de ton cœur. Tout de suite, ça me déstabilise._  
- _En même temps tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu es derrière moi et tu m'as demandé d'enlever mon tee-shirt et de m'appuyer sur la table. Je suis même pas désolé de trouver ça excitant._  
- _Y a rien d'excitant. Détends-toi._  
- _Je suis très détendu._ répondit l'adolescent un sourire aux lèvres.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit, d'où son obstination à rester derrière lui. Il laissa ses griffes sortir, son visage de transformer et il s'approcha doucement de l'épaule de Stiles. Il perdit son regard carmin sur la peau blanche de son petit-ami et vint la sentir, déclenchant inconsciemment des frissons sur le corps de l'hyperactif.

- _Comment veux-tu ne pas être excité.._ chuchota celui-ci pour lui même.

Il sentait les canines de Derek balayer sa peau, toujours sans le blesser. Ce fut plus fort que lui, Stiles attrapa la main -qui ressemblait plus à une patte- du loup-garou et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Pour le rassurer et lui prouver qu'il était totalement consentant à ce qui allait se produire. Puis il les sentit, ses crocs plantés dans son omoplate, assez profondément pour que le venin s'infiltre dans les veines mais pas assez pour qu'il crie. Il aurait pu, mais il savait que Derek aurait arrêté tout de suite. Il avait beau être en combat contre lui même, l'adolescent était conscient qu'une simple plainte de sa part pouvait l'arrêter. Alors il se laissa faire, fermant les yeux, serrant la mâchoire, ses phalanges blanchissant dû à la crispation de ses mains sur les bords de la table. C'était douloureux, très douloureux, mais c'était Derek et cette souffrance était voulue. Alors il résistait. Sa main était toujours entrelacée à celle de l'Alpha et lorsqu'il sentit les griffes se rétracter, il savait que c'était fait. Il sentit le regard inquiet du plus vieux sans même se retourner, alors il pivota pour se retrouver devant deux océans bleus totalement perturbés. Les mains de Derek tremblaient sensiblement lorsque Stiles les sentit sur son visage.

- _Tu vas bien ?_ s'inquiéta l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils.  
- _C'est plus à moi de te poser la question. Est-ce que ça t'a fait mal ?_  
- _Non._

Un petit mensonge, parce-que le loup-garou n'avait pas besoin de ce poids supplémentaire sur la conscience.

- _Je sens que tu mens_. gronda l'Alpha en se reculant. _Deaton, c'est fait !_ dit-il assez fort en direction de la porte.

Stiles fit un petit sourire à Derek, juste pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas tant souffert. D'ailleurs il avait déjà oublié, seule la plaie le piquait et le brûlait. Deaton passa la porte et fit signe à l'adolescent de s'asseoir sur la table. Celui-ci s'exécuta, laissant le vétérinaire faire ce qu'il avait à faire, de toute manière la tête lui tournait un peu.

- _La plaie est assez propre mais profonde, enfin c'était nécessaire j'imagine. Je vais la désinfecter et mettre un bandage. Dans quelques heures le processus de cicatrisation s'enclenchera._

Derek hocha la tête brièvement ne pouvant lâcher son petit protégé du regard. Le médecin improvisé fouilla dans ses placards et se rapprocha de la table avec du désinfectant et des compresses. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles, visiblement un brusquement puisqu'une main vint encercler son poignet.

- _Doucement._ fit Derek sèchement avant de le relâcher.  
- _Je sais ce que je fais._ répondit le docteur un peu offensé.  
-_ Vous inquiétez pas c'est son truc de surprotection._ ironisa Stiles en roulant des yeux.

Derek préféra ignorer la réflexion et croisa les bras sur son torse, analysant méticuleusement ce que faisait le docteur sur son petit-ami. Lorsque la plaie fut soignée et que Stiles eut remis son tee-shirt Deaton fit un signe à l'Alpha pour qu'ils aient une conversation seul à seul.

- _Stiles, attends-moi dans la voiture j'arrive._  
- _Ok chef_. fit Stiles en secouant les clefs de la Camaro devant le nez de Derek.

Une fois l'adolescent sorti de la pièce, le docteur soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Il semblait inquiet, ce qui ne confortait pas Derek.

- _Bon, vous risquez de rencontrer un problème avec la transformation de Stiles, en fait avec sa lycanthropie en général._  
- _Comment ça ?_

Dans un réflexe l'Alpha attrapa le médecin par le col, laissant ses iris se changer en un rouge carmin.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ?_ gronda t-il.  
- _Repose moi à terre, n'oublie pas qui est le vrai ennemi Derek._

Le loup-garou sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose et reposa le vétérinaire à terre, attendant ses explications.

- _Bien, comme tu le sais Stiles est hyperactif et pas lycanthrope de naissance. Je n'ai pas connu de cas de ce genre mais je pense que son hyper activité aura un impact sur son comportement de loup-garou, voir sur son apparence. Un peu comme une nouvelle race lycanthrope._  
- _Ce ne sont que des hypothèses ? En quoi c'est dangereux ?_  
- _L'impulsivité, la curiosité et le manque de contrôle des émotions le rendront plus fort physiquement mais totalement incontrôlable s'il ne trouve pas son ancre des la première transformation. Derek, il faut qu'il trouve son ancre dès ce soir, tu dois l'aider._  
- _Je ne comptais pas l'attacher si c'est ce que tu sous-entends._  
- _Ne le lâche pas du regard, assiste-le. Et n'oublie pas le plus important : Le contrôle. Sinon tu vas le perdre._  
- _JE le contrôle, c'est mon bêta._  
-_ C'est aussi ton copain ce qui implique des limites à ton agressivité. L'imprégnation ne facilite pas le processus dans certains cas, ça le complique. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'étendu du pouvoir du lien qui va se former entre vous lorsque Stiles se transformera._  
- _Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?_ fit Derek en fronçant les sourcils.  
- _Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, l'imprégnation concerne tous les loup-garous. Toi c'est tombé sur Stiles, la cohabitation est donc impossible vu que c'est un homme. Seulement, si tu mords la personne dont tu es imprégné ton monde va littéralement changer. Et je pèse mes mots._  
- _En quoi ça gène la transformation ?_  
- _J'y viens, j'y viens. Quand Stiles va se transformer tu vas être attirer, comme l'effet des sirènes sur les marins. Comme si Stiles était une sirène._

Derek fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

- _Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il va falloir que tu mènes un combat contre toi même pour ne pas le contempler trop longtemps. Tu comprendras quand tu le vivras. Concentre-toi sur l'ancre, ferme les yeux si ça t'aide mais parle-lui. Ta voix peut le ramener à temps._  
- _J'y penserais. Maintenant je vais y aller, je repasse demain._ conclut Derek en passant la porte.

Il n'aimait pas les conseils, surtout quand ils concernent la manière dont il doit se comporter avec son petit-ami. Cette histoire de sirène c'était sérieux ? Il fit le tour de la Camaro et s'installa au volant.

- _Deaton vient de me dire que-_

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur le visage de l'Alpha. L'hyperactif s'était endormi, la tête posée contre la vitre. Cette conversation attendrait, il avait besoin de repos. Il enclencha le moteur et se dirigea tranquillement vers le loft, repensant à sa conversation avec Deaton quelques minutes auparavant. Ça le travaillait même s'il essayait de ne pas y prêter attention. Exactement comme lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était imprégné de Stiles, dans un premier temps le refus évident de la situation. Mais la tentation arrive à bout de chaque individu et finalement.. Tout s'était déroulé très vite. Jusqu'au jour où en faisant l'amour à son petit-ami, Derek avait eu envie de le mordre. Puis c'était arrivé, encore et encore. Alors il s'était tourné vers la personne qui avait promis à sa mère de le surveiller : Deaton. Dans un premier temps, ils avaient pensé à un simple effet secondaire de l'imprégnation qui passerait avec le temps. Seulement, les semaines avaient passé et l'Alpha ressentait toujours ces pulsions agressives et c'était toujours plus fort. C'était à partir de là que Deaton lui avait dit de s'éloigner de Stiles au moins physiquement. Ça avait été dur de refuser les avances de l'adolescent, de lui cacher tout ça, d'entendre son cœur battre si vite lorsqu'il rentrait. Il avait été obligé de le blesser et ça n'avait pas toujours été facile. Alors il sortait, la journée, le soir jusque tard dans la nuit pour ne pas craquer. Pour ne pas câliner cette petite bouille qui lui retournait le cerveau.

Il porta Stiles jusque dans leur lit et l'allongea délicatement, s'installant à côté de lui. L'Alpha voulait veiller sur lui, l'accompagner dans cette étape qui allait être très compliqué. Il se demandait déjà comment il allait gérer l'adolescent lorsqu'il se transformerait, son hyper activité risquait de le faire paniquer. Gérer une crise de panique et une transformation était tout sauf facile. Le cœur de Derek fit un bond lorsqu'il vit une goutte de sueur couler le long de tempe de l'adolescent. Ça commençait, la fièvre qui allait monter, monter jusqu'à la transformation. Stiles se réveilla en fronçant les sourcils, le corps brûlant et un mal de tête pesant. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour découvrir un Derek un peu paniqué même s'il essayait de paraître calme.

- _J'ai l'impression d'avoir la grippe_. soupira le plus jeune en souriant faiblement.  
- _Tu sais ce qui t'attends n'est ce pas ?_ le questionna Derek en tapotant son front avec un gant humide.  
- _Fièvre.. Amplification des sens.. Énervement.._ énuméra Stiles les yeux fermés.

L'Alpha ferma douloureusement les yeux et soupira. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, si faible et souffrant à cause de lui. Il se demandait s'il pourrait se pardonner un jour. Il s'approcha de son petit-ami et vint planter un baiser sur son front brûlant. Stiles sourit et se rapprocha pour se blottir dans les bras du loup-garou, posant sa tête sur son torse.

- _Tu n'as pas assez chaud ?_ chuchota le plus vieux.  
-_ Si, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'immole mais j'adore être dans tes bras._

Les battements du cœur de l'Alpha s'accélérèrent instinctivement aux paroles si douces de Stiles. Il était un peu assommé et disait ce qu'il pensait sans vraiment réfléchir.. Pire que d'habitude. Mais Derek avait toujours trouvé ça amusant, voir charmant. Le caractère bavard dans les extrêmes de l'hyperactif lui avait toujours plu même si des fois ça l'exaspérait. Il était comme ça, et il voulait qu'il le reste.

- _Je vais aller aux toilettes._ fit Stiles en se redressant légèrement.

Derek hocha la tête et se leva à son tour pour aider l'adolescent à marcher. Finalement, celui-ci y arrivait plutôt bien tout seul. Cette force d'esprit devait l'aider à garder la tête haute. Le loup-garou s'adossa à l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, ne pouvant s'empêcher de veiller sur Stiles, jusqu'aux toilettes. D'un coup, le plus jeune se retourna lentement et fronça les sourcils.

- _Derek, je te sens d'ici_. fit-il d'un air grave.  
-_ Ça commence._ fit l'intéressé en se rapprochant de lui.  
- _J'entends un portable vibrer et des oiseaux aussi, des bruissements de feuilles._ continua Stiles en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles. _C'est insupportable, comment tu arrêtes ça ?_  
- _Calme-toi_. fit le plus vieux en ancrant son regard dans le sien.  
- _Toi calme-toi ! J'entends ton cœur battre à 200, arrête de paniquer j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau !_ explosa le plus jeune.

Amplification des sens. Énervement. Le processus était lancé.

- _Stiles, tu t'énerves pour rien._  
-_ Je sais ! J'en suis conscient mais je peux pas le contrôler alors lâche-moi ok ?_  
- _...Non._

L'adolescent secoua la tête et sortit de la pièce sans prêter attention à son petit-ami. Celui-ci le suivit à la trace, jusque dans la cuisine où Stiles buvait un verre d'eau.

-_ Je pensais pas que j'avais besoin d'une baby-sitter._ ironisa t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre.  
- _Hé_. fit Derek en le plaquant au mur un peu violemment. _Tu te calmes._

Stiles regarda le loup-garou quelques secondes et soupira.

- _Ouais. Ouais excuse-moi._

Le plus vieux relâcha sa poigne et laissa Stiles se recoucher sur le lit. Il devait le maîtriser, quitte à être un peu agressif et froid. Le futur bêta s'énervait facilement et était à fleur de peau, Derek connaissait cette sensation. Il savait que la transformation était proche, dans quelques heures le moment fatidique se produirait. Il revint se coucher près de l'adolescent mais celui-ci lui tourna le dos. Il était vexé. Bien, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Ils s'endormirent tous deux une heure après, la nuit tombant.

Ce fut une agitation près de lui qui réveilla Derek. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la tête encore dans les nuages et découvrit Stiles en proie à un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, en réalité c'était assez fréquent. Lorsque ça arrivait l'Alpha le réveillait doucement et le prenait dans ses bras pour le calmer, il avait tellement l'air d'un enfant dans ces moments là. Seulement cette nuit-là était différente des autres et ça, le loup-garou ne mît pas longtemps à le comprendre. Il était quasiment sûr que la panique qui submergerait l'adolescent à son réveil enclencherait le processus de transformation. Il s'empressa d'allumer la lumière et s'approcha du futur bêta, doucement il retira son bandage. La plaie avait complètement cicatrisée et il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Les seuls mots qui flottaient dans l'esprit de Derek à cet instant-là étaient les suivants : contrôle, réactivité, concentration, ancre. Il devait tout mettre en œuvre pour que son petit-ami ne perde pas le contrôle de lui même, sinon lui le perdrait aussi, à jamais. Il en allait de sa vie et de celles d'autres personnes que Stiles pourrait potentiellement blesser voir tuer en tant que lycanthrope. Le loup-garou fut subitement sorti de ses pensées lorsque Stiles se redressa d'un coup, dos à lui. Ses épaules tressautaient dangereusement et son souffle erratique était plus animal qu'humain. Et cette odeur. Canine, animale. Il était en train de lutter contre la transformation. L'Alpha savait d'instinct que c'était maintenant que sa présence allait être nécessaire alors il s'avança avec précaution vers le corps transpirant à côté de lui.

- _Stiles, retourne-toi._ fit le plus vieux très calmement.

Dans un premier temps l'intéressé n'eut aucune réaction, toujours en proie à ses démons qu'il tentait de repousser, en vain. Alors Derek posa une main sur son épaule ce qui sembla faire réagir le plus jeune qui se retourna vivement. Ses pupilles étaient extrêmement dilatées et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le combat qui se menait devant lui déstabilisa quelque peu l'Alpha, mais il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il voyait déjà les iris de Stiles essayant de changer de couleur. Il attrapa la main de son petit-ami et se rapprocha de lui, lui montrant par ce simple geste qu'il était là et qu'il l'aiderait. Il se perdit dans ce regard noisette quelques instants et il eut comme un électrochoc lorsqu'il vit les iris de Stiles passer d'un marron clair à un vert clair. Incandescent, pur, hypnotisant. Par pur réflexe ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent devant la beauté de ce spectacle. Cette couleur, cette intensité, cette clarté. Tant de choses dans un simple regard émeraude presque fluorescent. Un feu d'artifice de sensation. Puis il se souvint vaguement de ce que Deaton lui avait dit, cette histoire de sirène, d'hypnose. Oh oui, ce regard semblait renfermer toutes les merveilles de son monde. C'est certainement une douleur dans son avant-bras qui le sortit de sa contemplation, puisque les griffes de Stiles venaient de se planter dans sa peau. De son regard magnifique, l'adolescent regarda ce qu'il venait de faire et tenta de s'éloigner. Le loup-garou n'avait pas encore pris le contrôle et il ne voulait pas blesser celui qu'il aimait.

- _Je vais cicatriser, c'est rien._ chuchota l'Alpha en attrapant un peu plus franchement l'adolescent par le poignet.

Bonne ou mauvaise idée ? L'hyperactif finit complètement de se transformer en tentant de se débattre de la poigne de Derek. La souffrance émanant de son regard, l'Alpha se la prenait en pleine figure. Mais l'image qu'il avait devant lui était tellement.. Salvatrice, magnifique. Comme s'il venait de trouver l'une des 7 merveilles du monde. Stiles transformé en bêta l'empêchait de se concentrer complètement, une force attractive le rendait soudainement faible. Il tenait toujours fermement le jeune bêta par les poignets, encaissant ses coups de griffes et ses hurlements. Il en avait que faire, il était la chose la plus belle qu'il n'eut vu. "Contrôle, réactivité, concentration, ancre." lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Il ferma alors les yeux et retrouva sa lucidité, il devait aider Stiles à trouver son ancre.

- _Stiles, tu dois trouver ton ancre_. dit-il assez fort. _Concentre-toi, regarde-moi._

A ces mots il rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans l'océan vert qui s'étendait devant lui. Le nouveau loup-garou couina et arrêta ses coups de griffes. A cet instant, Derek savait ce qu'il devait faire, les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de son petit-ami, il laissa ses iris prendre cette couleur rouge incandescente. L'attitude du bêta changea complètement. Il se figea littéralement et observa les yeux de l'Alpha intensément, comme s'il lisait en lui. Le lien était en train de se former, plus fort que jamais. Le rouge et le vert se rencontraient, effaçant le reste du monde, se scellant dans un silence magique.

- _Ton ancre_. chuchota le plus vieux en se rapprochant du bêta.

Pour toute réponse, deux mains totalement redevenues humaines vinrent encercler son visage et des lèvres chaudes s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et serra Stiles contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. La sensation était incroyable, aphrodisiaque et nouvelle. C'était encore plus intense qu'avant et inexplicable, leurs lèvres se scellaient, s'éloignaient pour mieux se retrouver alors que leurs mains s'aventuraient sur chaque parcelle de peau nue. Les doigts de Derek se baladaient sur le dos de Stiles, comme s'il sentait chaque cellule de son corps. Comme si leur contact était une réaction chimique qui entrait en fusion. Stiles passa ses doigts dans les cheveux ébènes de Derek et entrouvrit la bouche. C'était extraordinaire. Cette sensation avait quelque chose de relaxant mais de violent en même temps. Il se recula légèrement des lèvres abusées du plus vieux et planta son regard dans le sien. Puis il sourit. Parce-que c'était incroyable et qu'aucun mot ne pouvait définir ce qu'il ressentait lorsque Derek était proche de lui physiquement, lorsqu'ils se touchaient et s'embrassaient. Il fit courir ses doigts sur l'avant bras de Derek et planta son regard dans le sien.

- _Tu le sens ?_ chuchota t-il à bout de souffle. _Tu la sens ?_ continua t-il en dessinant des cercles sur la peau de l'Alpha. C_ette sensation, ou je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est.._  
-_ Puissant._

A ces mots Derek attaqua de plus belles les lèvres de Stiles posant ses mains sur ses omoplates. Ils ne pourraient jamais se lasser de cette sensation c'était bien trop fort. Intense. Ils avaient l'impression de respirer un nouvel air, de revivre, d'explorer un nouveau monde.

"Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'étendu du pouvoir du lien qui va se former entre vous lorsque Stiles se transformera." "Si tu mords la personne dont tu es imprégné ton monde va littéralement changer. Et je pèse mes mots." Deaton n'avait pas cru si bien dire.

- _Tu es mon monde_. chuchota Derek à l'oreille de Stiles.


	3. Unification

- 40, 41, 42-  
- J'vais mourir..  
- Tu continues j'veux pas t'entendre te plaindre Stiles.

Énième entraînement que Derek faisait subir à Stiles depuis sa transformation. Tous les jours il l'amenait dans sa salle privée pour lui faire faire des tractions, des pompes, soulever des poids et j'en passe. Seulement, Stiles n'était pas un fanatique de sport et son physique de gringalet ne lui avait jamais vraiment posé problème. Seulement quand l'Alpha décide quelque chose il s'y plie. Non pas parce-qu'il est plus fort que lui physiquement mais parce-qu'il est son petit-ami et qu'il a envie de lui faire plaisir. Et aujourd'hui, le premier exercice était les tractions.. Ce que détestait l'hyperactif puisqu'il n'y arrivait pas. Malgré sa force de nouveau loup-garou, il avait bien mis 3 semaines à en faire 10 de suites. Avec la reprise des cours il ne voyait Derek que très peu et les seules fois où ils étaient ensembles ils s'entraînaient. La persévérance de l'Alpha était une qualité que le bêta avait tout de suite admiré.. Jusqu'à ses limites. Il lâcha la barre et retomba au sol, le torse luisant de transpiration.

- Je suis crevé.. On reprend demain. fit Stiles essoufflé.  
- Tu n'es plus un simple humain, tu dois t'entraîner et être fort physiquement. Qui sait, on peut avoir des problèmes et je veux que tu puisses te défendre si je n'arrive pas à temps. fit Derek très sérieusement en tendant une serviette à son petit ami.

L'adolescent s'essuya machinalement et fronça les sourcils.

- Sauf que j'ai des devoirs, mon père à voir- Car oui je te rappelle que depuis que je vis chez toi, c'est à dire très longtemps je ne le vois presque plus- Et pour finir j'ai toi, et j'aimerais un peu en profiter au lieu de soulever des poids ou de courir dans la forêt.  
- Stiles.. soupira l'Alpha en sentant la tristesse de son petit protégé.  
- Oh non arrête d'avoir pitié de moi, ça va. fit Stiles un peu irrité.

Car oui, chacun sentait les émotions de l'autre, comme s'ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne. Ce lien créé entre eux était extrêmement puissant et semblait sans limite. Ils en avaient usé avec outrance jusqu'à épuisement. Dompter ces sensations n'étaient pas une partie de plaisir, elles avaient tout d'abord pris le contrôle de leurs esprits. Conséquences ? Ils avaient passé leur temps collés l'un à l'autre, transpirant de leurs ébats amoureux interrompus. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se tenir dans la même pièce sans être irrésistiblement attiré l'un par l'autre. Deaton leur avait expliqué que ce n'était que la première phase après la transformation et que cette sensation s'apaiserait sans disparaître. Cette attirance était toujours présente avec eux mais sous contrôle, sauf quand les émotions devenaient trop fortes. C'était un combat contre eux mêmes de tous les jours.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié mais de la culpabilité. Tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre les émotions ? le coupa Derek en haussant un sourcils.  
- En même temps je les ressens mais je suis pas censé savoir ce qu'elle signifie. Et là tu sens quoi monsieur je sais reconnaître toutes les émotions ? s'emporta Stiles en s'approchant de Derek.  
- De la colère. Calme-toi, tu sais comment ça va se finir.  
- C'est trop tard je le sens déjà, ce qui signifie que toi aussi, ce qui signifie que dans 3,2,1-

Deux lèvres chaudes vinrent trouver les siennes alors qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur. Ces émotions, ce lien, les poussaient jusque dans leurs derniers retranchements. La moindre excitation, de toute nature qu'elle soit ravivait la flamme qui était entre eux. Elle les forçait à se rapprocher, se désirer et s'aimanter. Plus le temps passait, plus ils commençaient à apprendre à la contrôler mais parfois, la tension accumulée pendant des jours étaient juste trop forte. Comme ce jour-là, où Stiles avait retenu ses reproches jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et qu'il finisse plaquer contre un mur. Les lèvres de l'Alpha était douces et sans même le regarder, Stiles savait que ses yeux étaient rouges incandescents. Il ne devait pas les regarder, sinon il pourrait lui aussi ne plus avoir d'emprise sur lui même. La situation pouvait paraître amusante, deux amoureux en proie à un désir incontrôlable, luttant contre leurs pulsions. Il allait leur falloir du temps pour enfin maîtriser cette irrésistible attirance. Déjà là, Derek avait perdu le contrôle. Stiles répondit à son baiser tout de même et le repoussa doucement.

- Calme mon beau. fit-il un brin amusé.

Derek se recula et grogna, un peu agacé de s'être laissé porter par ses émotions. C'était plus dur pour lui puisqu'il était l'Alpha et qu'il était celui qui avait mordu Stiles. Lorsque celui-ci était trop énervé, excité, triste, heureux il avait juste envie d'attaquer ses lèvres et de le faire totalement sien. Ce désir de surprotection n'était donc pas anodin.

- Je déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle de moi même. souffla le plus vieux en se tournant.  
- Je sais, ça va passer t'inquiète pas. Il faut juste qu'on apprenne à le maîtriser. tenta de le rassurer Stiles.  
- T'as l'air plutôt doué pour gérer ça. Comment tu fais ?  
- J'ai l'habitude d'être dans la retenue avec toi Derek.

Boum.

- Pardon ? fit le concerné en se retournant un sourire nerveux sur le visage.

Le visage de Stiles se crispa quelque peu. Merde, il aurait pas du dire ça, il fallait qu'il apprenne à tourner la langue 7 fois dans sa bouche. Il se recula instinctivement de Derek et mît les mains devant lui en signe de "paix".

- Oh, tout doux. Tu sais très bien comment fonctionne notre relation, tu n'es pas du genre très expressif. Je me contente de ce que tu me donnes ou que tu veux bien que je te donne. fit l'adolescent en baissant les yeux.  
- C'est un reproche ? répondit Derek en haussant les sourcils, un brin offensé.  
- Oui Derek. fit Stiles en plantant son regard dans celui de l'Alpha. Ouais c'est un reproche.

Et il sortit de la pièce sans se retourner, ignorant le sentiment de frustration, d'énervement et de culpabilité qui émanait de Derek. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il voulait lui dire, lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin de plus que quelques moments de tendresse par ci par là. Il savait que l'Alpha n'était pas expressif, voir froid et il adorait cette partie là, c'est vrai. Ça le rendait mystérieux, inaccessible, et Stiles trouvait ça excitant. Il adorait jouer avec cette partie de son caractère, le faire craquer en l'embrassant dans le cou par exemple. Briser sa carapace était ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde mais parfois il avait besoin que Derek vienne de lui même sans qu'il doive le charmer. Surtout en ce moment, il n'était transformé que depuis 2 semaines et il avait besoin de son Alpha, mais pas pour lui en temps que loup-garou bêta mais en tant que Stiles. Il prit son manteau et décida de quitter le loft, le temps de réfléchir et de ne pas craquer, ce qui reviendrait à s'excuser. Il devait apprendre à tenir tête à son petit-ami, même si ça le rongeait de l'intérieur et que tout son être lui criait de courir dans ses bras et de s'y blottir pour toujours. Alors il partit dans les bois, à pieds, pour prendre le temps de profiter de la nature et de tous les bienfaits qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. Le bruit des feuilles chatouillait ses oreilles, ainsi que le sifflotement des oiseaux en ce mois de septembre. Il avait appris à contrôler ses capacités sensorielles -grâce à l'aide de Derek- et pouvait à présent les utiliser d'une façon agréable. Il se coucha au pied d'un arbre et ferma les yeux, essayant de se vider complètement la tête, de ne plus penser.

Un hurlement. Un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Une sensation horrible lui déchirant l'abdomen. Stiles ouvrit les yeux brusquement, ceux-ci déjà couleur vert incandescent.

- Derek. murmura t-il avant de se transformer complètement.

Il poussa un cri typiquement lycanthrope et se mît à courir sur ses 4 membres le plus vite possible, l'esprit seulement habité par la douleur de l'Alpha. Il était blessé, il le sentait, il souffrait le martyre. Inconscient. Il était inconscient. Il courait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, sentant l'adrénaline affluer à une vitesse fulgurante dans ses veines. Il était instoppable, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il arriva au loft rapidement, défonçant la porte d'un coup de pied. Il savait où il était, dans la salle de sport, il sentait son sang, son cœur battre faiblement, sa souffrance. Il hurla une nouvelle fois, empli de rage, de haine et de culpabilité. En deux temps trois mouvements il se retrouva au sous sol, ses yeux plus verts que jamais, ses crocs et ses griffes sortis, totalement prêt à se défendre. Prêt à protéger son Alpha, son petit-ami, son monde. Il repéra tout de suite la présence d'autres lycanthropes dans la pièce et y déambula violemment en atterrissant sur ses jambes. 3 hommes se tenaient devant lui, derrière eux le corps inerte de Derek totalement humain dans une flaque de sang. Instinctivement, Stiles commença à s'approcher du corps mais fut stopper dans sa course par une main ferme qui le projeta contre le mur. Le choc assez violent le fit redevenir humain. Il remonta son regard plein de haine vers son agresseur et serra la mâchoire.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous lui avez fait ? demanda t-il lentement.

Le rire du loup-garou emplit la pièce alors qu'il jouait avec le pendentif qui ornait son coup. Un triangle dans un rond. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

- Disons qu'on l'a simplement calmé. fit l'homme en s'approchant de Stiles.  
- En lui plantant une barre de métal dans le ventre ? dit-il menaçant. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
- C'est simple Stiles. Toi.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et se redressa maladroitement, contournant les hommes pour aller voir Derek. Ils ne le stoppèrent pas cette fois, la raison était logique : il était inoffensif en tant qu'humain. Il s'accroupit et constata les dégâts, une barre de métal transperçait le corps de son petit-ami et il était très faible. Trop faible.

- Si vous me voulez moi pourquoi vous vous en prenez à lui ? Je ne comprendrais jamais la logique des loup-garous.  
- Pour t'avoir toi il faut bien s'attaquer à ce que tu chéris le plus au monde non ? Ton Alpha, ton chef de meute, ton.. Ancre. fit l'homme en se rapprochant.

Ce mouvement fit réagir immédiatement Stiles qui se releva dans un mouvement, prêt à attaquer.

- NE L'APPROCHEZ PAS. hurla t-il complètement paniqué, perdant ses moyens.  
- On peut peut-être trouver un compromis non ? dit le loup-garou un sourire aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse l'adolescent s'humecta les lèvres et hocha la tête, fixant l'homme avec des flammes dans les yeux.

- Je veux que tu sois dans les bois demain soir.

Le visage de Stiles se décomposa.

- Pas demain, c'est la pleine lune. Sans Derek je- Non, c'est impossible.  
- Justement, tu viendras dans les bois, seul. Pas de copains loup-garous, de chasseurs, de Banshee ou de sorciers. Toi, prêt à te transformer.

Stiles ferma les yeux et grogna de frustration. Il secoua les mains devant lui, son tempérament hyperactif refaisant surface en situation de stress intense.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, il ne serait pas d'accord. Je le sais, je-  
- Tu le sens. N'est-ce pas ? Même pas à moitié mort, tu sais ce qu'il pense inconsciemment. Ce lien est trop fort, trop puissant, nous ne pouvons pas laisser quelqu'un posséder un tel pouvoir.  
- De quoi vous parlez ?  
- Tu n'en as aucune idée n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes ce que l'on appelle des Imprégnés.  
- Oui je suis au courant de ces histoires d'imprégnation mais où voulez-vous en venir ? fit Stiles dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.  
- Des Imprégnés Stiles, vous avez un des pouvoirs les plus puissants qui existent. Tu ne sais juste pas encore le maîtriser, et nous ne pouvons pas te laisser le faire.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et regarda Derek avec appréhension.

- Vous voulez nous séparer si j'ai bien compris ? fit-il sèchement.  
- Si on veut. Et je te laisse le choix, soit tu viens demain soir, soit je le tue. Avec mes crocs. conclut le loup avant de montrer ses dents blanches dans un sourire carnassier.

De là, deux autres hommes vinrent prendre Stiles par le bras pour le sortir de la pièce. Sans Derek. La réaction du jeune bêta fut immédiate, ses yeux redevinrent verts incandescents et il se transforma, luttant contre la prise des deux loups. Mais ils étaient plus forts et ses cris étaient totalement inutiles.

- Demain Stiles, à minuit n'oublie pas ! fit l'homme en rigolant alors que ses chiens de garde jetaient le bêta dehors.

==========================================================================================

La rage.  
La boule au ventre, dans la gorge.  
Les points et la mâchoire serrés.  
La haine.  
Les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Stiles marchait à vive allure sous la pluie, tête baissée et capuche remontée, les yeux embués, ses joues mouillées par les larmes qui ne tarissaient pas. Il était faible, enragé, en pleine culpabilité en manque. Manque de sa présence rassurante, manque de ses sauts d'humeur, de sa froideur habituel de ses magnifiques yeux qu'ils levaient toujours au ciel. Derek. Il poussa un cri de rage et shoota dans une pierre qui était sur son chemin. Il se rendait chez Deaton, son dernier recours, s'il avait une solution il la prendrait directement, sans réfléchir. Il était prêt à tout, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ces gens, avertissement de son Alpha. Il poussa la porte du cabinet avec rage et croisa le regard affolé de Deaton.

- Stiles, qu'est-ce-qui-  
- Ils ont Derek et je ne vais pas les laisser faire. fit l'adolescent froidement, la voix tremblante.  
- Qui "ils" ? répondit Deaton avant de se diriger vers la salle d'opération. Suis-moi.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, là où quelques semaines plus tôt ils étaient rentrés à 3. Stiles posa ses mains sur la table et prit une grande inspiration. Du sang-froid, il devait garder son sang-froid.

- Ils étaient 3, 3 loup-garous et leur chef est un Alpha. Ils ont blessé Derek et m'ont parlé d'une histoire de pouvoir d'Imprégnés qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je maitrise mais j'y comprends rien je suis complètement pommé ! fit le plus jeune en écartant les bras. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ils veulent nous séparer et je suppose m'emmener avec eux demain soir, sinon ils tuent Derek.  
- A la pleine lune. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite.. soupira le médecin.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent et la rage fila à vive allure dans ses veines.

- Vous étiez au courant ? dit-il en contournant la table. Vous auriez pu éviter ça ?  
- Calme-toi, tu es complètement paniqué. Oui je suis au courant de cette histoire mais ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu es transformé, je pensais que vous aviez encore du répit, au moins jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Et d'ailleurs qui ils sont ? le questionna Stiles plus déterminé que jamais.  
- Ce sont les membres du conseils des lycanthropes, ils gèrent tout. Tu as dû voir leur pendentif, c'est leur sigle. Ce qu'ils souhaitent c'est vous prendre le pouvoir. Mais pour cela ils ont besoin de vous deux vivants à la pleine lune.  
- Ils m'ont dit qu'il ne voulait que moi ! répondit Stiles en secouant la tête.

Deaton secoua la tête avec un air désolé sur le visage.

- Ce sont des baratineurs. Pour briser le lien qui vous unit et ainsi éliminer votre pouvoir ils ont besoin de vous deux. Vivants.  
- Pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas attrapé tout à l'heure alors ? J'étais sans défense.. Enfin sans Derek..  
- À la pleine lune tu es livré à tes instincts animaux et tu as besoin de Derek n'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête, commençant lentement à comprendre ce qui se tramait derrière cette histoire.

- Et bien ils veulent que tu te transformes complètement. Ils en ont besoin pour le processus qui les mènera à votre pouvoir.

Stiles soupira et toucha son ventre en grimaçant. Derek souffrait toujours et il s'inquiétait, ce lien était incroyable. Et il ne comptait pas les laisser le prendre. Il remonta son regard plein de détermination vers le vétérinaire et se redressa.

- En quoi il consiste ce pouvoir ? dit-il doucement.  
- Stiles je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire mais tu ne rends pas compte de la puissance de ce lien.  
- Je ferais tout pour sauver Derek et le lien, je ne compte pas leur donner. Et je vais leur faire payer ce que je ressens, là. fit-il en montrant son ventre douloureux. Je veux me venger. Et pour ça tu vas m'apprendre à le maîtriser.  
- C'est dangereux.  
- Je ne suis plus à ça près Deaton. répondit l'hyperactif un brin ironique.

Le médecin regarda l'horloge, ils avaient jusqu'à demain soir minuit. Le temps pressait. Il secoua la tête et prit sa veste.

- Ohoh, où tu vas ? fit l'adolescent en le retenant par le bras.  
- Dans la forêt, et tu viens avec moi.

Dans la fraîcheur de cette fin d'été, deux hommes pénétrèrent dans les bois de Beacon Hills, s'apprêtant à développer l'un des pouvoirs les plus puissants et dangereux qui existent.

====================================================================================================

- Le contrôle Stiles n'oublie jamais ça. Tu as eu du mal pendant les derniers essais hier.  
- Je suis prêt, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais leur faire regretter de s'en être pris aux Imprégnés. C'est classe dit comme ça, on dirait un nom de film ou-  
- Contrôle.

Le tempérament de l'hyperactif était extrêmement dur à gérer. Il était 23h50 sur l'horloge murale du cabinet de Deaton et Stiles allait partir seul. Mais cette fois-ci il était armé et ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il savait comment utiliser le pouvoir, maintenant il lui manquait la maîtrise mais lui et Deaton n'avaient pas eu le temps d'approfondir. Ils avaient travaillé toute la nuit dans les bois, ne s'endormant qu'au petit matin dans le hall du cabinet du vétérinaire.

- Bien, il faut que tu y ailles. informa le médecin en accompagnant Stiles à la porte.  
- Je vais y arriver, tu sais très bien que je ferais tout pour le sauver. fit l'adolescent qui n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui.

Deaton hocha la tête et l'adolescent poussa la porte mais la main du vétérinaire le retint. Il se retourna les sourcils haussés.

- Bonne chance. ajouta le plus vieux en laissant Stiles partir dans les bois.

L'adolescent ne savait pas où il devait se rendre, seulement qu'il devait être dans les bois à minuit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable : 23:56. Il tendit un peu plus l'oreille pour se concentrer sur les bruits alentours et ferma les yeux pour essayer de sentir la proximité de Derek. Sensiblement il n'avait plus cette barre plantée dans le ventre mais Stiles pouvait sentir que l'Alpha était paniqué, inquiet, en colère et qu'il.. Avait peur ? Ce sentiment, bien loin de faire paniquer l'adolescent, renforça sa détermination à sortir son homme de là. De plus, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en bons termes et Stiles était persuadé que Derek pouvait sentir sa culpabilité. Et il voulait qu'il sache qu'il regrettait ses propos. Il ne pouvait pas changer le caractère de l'Alpha, il était comme ça. Il l'aimait lui entier, avec ses défauts et ses mauvais côtés. Alors il allait se battre, au péril de sa vie, et pour une fois il serait celui qui le protégerait. Alors qu'il se perdait un peu dans ses pensées, une chaleur enivrante lui monta à la tête et une respiration erratique vint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Derek. Ses yeux devinrent verts incandescents, brillants dans la nuit comme deux lucioles et il se concentra sur la source du bruit pour s'en approcher. Il se laissa guider par ses instincts mais il sentait que l'Alpha ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche - son truc de surprotection encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci il "désobéirait" à Derek. Il se dirigeait, méfiant, vers l'odeur de son petit-ami qui semblait toujours plus proche. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup plus fort. Lorsque le parfum du lycanthrope empli intensément ses narines il se précipita le plus vite possible vers son origine, les poings et la mâchoire serrés, prêt à tout. Il contourna un arbre et se retrouva face à l'Alpha qui lui avait parlé. Derrière lui, plusieurs lycanthropes étaient regroupés dont deux qui tenaient fermement Derek par les bras. Lorsque celui-ci vit Stiles déambuler dans ce piège ses yeux devinrent rouges carmins et il chercha à se défaire de l'emprise de ses bourreaux. Il hurlait à la mort, intimant à son petit-ami de déguerpir rapidement. Seulement, le jeune bêta savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

- Je suis là. fit-il en écartant les bras, les sourcils relevés.  
- Parfait. murmura l'Alpha qui visiblement dirigeait le conseil.

A ces mots, les deux loups-garous tenant Derek traînèrent celui-ci jusqu'à Stiles et balancèrent littéralement l'Alpha à ses pieds. Instinctivement, l'adolescent s'accroupit et posa sa main sur le ventre de l'Alpha. Il n'était plus blessé. Il soupira de soulagement et crut revivre lorsqu'il croisa ces deux prunelles bleutées qui le fixait anxieusement.

- Stiles, pars d'ici, c'est un piège. murmura l'Alpha près du visage de l'adolescent.  
- Je sais. Fais-moi confiance. répondit le plus jeune en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Derek.  
- Si tu fais quelque chose d'insensé qui te coûte la vie je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je t'en prie, pars d'ici mon ange.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles sourit et vint caresser la joue de Derek en le regardant tendrement. Il se releva d'un bond, Derek encore trop faible pour se relever, et fit face au conseil, se plaçant docilement devant le corps affaibli de Derek. Rapidement, deux autres bourreaux vinrent tracer un cercle autour d'eux avec de la poudre. Le couple connaissait cette poudre, ils étaient techniquement prisonniers. Un sourire discret se dessina sur le visage de Stiles. Techniquement.

- Je trouve votre relation adorable, très romantique Stiles mais il y a un problème. Vous détenez quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser. Ce serait trop dangereux, alors finalement petit changement de plan. fit l'Alpha en souriant d'une façon démoniaque.

Stiles sourit à son tour et ferma les yeux longuement. Lorsqu'il les rouvrît ils luisaient de ce vert incandescent, totalement unique.

- Changement de plan vous dites ? dit-il lentement en inspectant le cercle autour d'eux.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas sortir de ce cercle, c'est fini, je suis désolé.

L'Alpha fit signe à un petit groupe de loup-garou de s'avancer vers le couple piégés. Ils se placèrent en rond autour du cercle et se tournèrent vers leur chef, attendant les ordres.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. dit l'Alpha faussement en souriant, des flammes carnassières fusant dans ses yeux.  
- Pas autant que moi. répondit Stiles sèchement avant de tendre les bras de chaque côté de son corps.

Il laissa ses paumes rentrer en contact avec la nature puis laissa sortir ses griffes sous le regard d'un Derek dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Le jeune bêta maintenant transformé ferma les yeux et laissa la force entrer en lui. Tout comme lui avait appris Deaton.

- Monsieur, je crois que l'on va avoir un problème. fit remarquer un des loup-garous.  
- Reculez du cercle et venez derrière moi. répondit l'intéressé en fixant l'adolescent dans sa transe.

Lumière. Son. Toucher. Odeur. Caresses. Baisers. Sentiments. Culpabilité. Reproches. Sensations. Fantasmes. Désir. Appartenance. Imprégnation. Pouvoir. Amour. Les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent brusquement et un hurlement lycanthrope franchit ses lèvres. Derek. Un deuxième hurlement.

- Il faut partir. décréta un membre du conseil. MAINTENANT.

Le corps de Stiles fut parcouru de frissons et une aura verte commença à entourer son corps, s'agrandissant toujours plus devant un Derek en totale admiration. Ce brouillard verdâtre vint entourer le couple, détruisant le cercle qui avait été créé par le conseil. Lentement, Stiles s'avança vers les lycanthropes ennemis et concentra toute l'aura verte autour de ses griffes, le regard assassin. Dans un hurlement audible à des kilomètres il l'envoya violemment sur les loup-garous, les propulsant tous à une vitesse extraordinaire. Derek regardait la scène dans une totale incompréhension mais une terrible fierté pour cet adolescent qui semblait plus fort que jamais. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que venait de faire Stiles mais le sentiment de force qu'il avait ressenti avait fini de retourner tous ses sens. Ce sentiment de fierté, Stiles le perçut sensiblement et s'approcha dangereusement du corps du chef du conseil. Il l'attrapa sans difficulté par le col et le propulsa contre un tronc d'arbre. Il laissa ses yeux redevenir noisettes et s'avança jusqu'à lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. De toute sa supériorité. Sa domination.

- Ne sous-estimez jamais des Imprégnés. fit-il avant de sourire ironiquement et de de diriger vers Derek.

Les yeux de celui ci fixaient Stiles avec une telle intensité, il avait la bouche entrouverte et une multitude d'émotions le submergeant. Il ne comprenait rien mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer Stiles plus que tout à cet instant là.

- C'était quoi ? fit l'Alpha dans un soupir.  
- C'est très long et j'ai pas envie de te prendre la tête avec un monologue maintenant. commença Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que nous sommes des Imprégnés et que ce truc de brouillard vert c'est le pouvoir ultime que tout le monde veut.  
- Donc je peux faire la même chose. fit Derek un peu perdu.  
- Oui, avec de l'entraînement.  
- Comment tu fais ? Où est-ce que tu puises cette aura ? C'est..  
- Puissant.

L'adolescent aida Derek à se relever et se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras un peu faibles. C'était sympa de jouer le héros mais il aimait aussi la chaleur réconfortante des bras de son Alpha. Là, il se sentait en sécurité. Derek vint remonter le menton de l'hyperactif et perdit ses yeux dans les siens quelques instants avant de s'approcher lentement et de l'embrasser alors que la pleine lune commençait. En étant aussi proche de son ancre, de son attache, Stiles était totalement sous contrôle. Les lèvres de l'Alpha caressèrent les siennes dans une lenteur passionnée, une douceur infinie.

- Tu sais où il faut puiser le pouvoir ? murmura Stiles contre les lèvres du plus vieux. De l'amour.

Un vrai sourire étira les lèvres de Derek, laissant apparaître depuis bien longtemps une rangée de dents blanches sur le visage du loup-garou expérimenté.

- Ils voulaient notre pouvoir parce-qu'il est indestructible.  
- Le pouvoir c'est l'amour ? demanda l'Alpha en attrapant Stiles pour le porter.  
- Oui enfin c'est pas le nom exact, en fait en latin "Imprégnés" a pour signification-

En cette nuit de pleine lune, deux amoureux plus puissants que jamais rentraient chez eux. Le plus jeune dans les bras réconfortants du plus vieux, parlant à ne plus s'arrêter devant le regard bienveillant de son protecteur. Puis le plus vieux regardant tendrement son petit protégé, car oui, il le sera toujours. Et il le protègerait toute sa vie, envers et contre tout.


	4. Provocation

Depuis la confrontation avec le conseil des lycanthropes, Stiles et Derek avaient repris un rythme de vie assez normal si l'on pusse dire. L'adolescent se rendait en cours, rentrait le soir au loft, déjeunait tous les dimanches avec son père et Derek, s'entraînait durement avec celui-ci et profitait du peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour faire ses devoirs ou voir son meilleur ami. En bref, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Rien dans le sens où Derek n'était pas plus expressif qu'avant, voir plus du tout, il ignorait presque Stiles chez eux, passant le clair de son temps dans son bureau ou chez Deaton. L'hyperactif faisait donc toujours le premier pas pour se contenter du strict minimum que lui offrait Derek. Un bisou par ci par là, un câlin dans la semaine peut-être, une partie de jambe en l'air le samedi soir lorsqu'il était chanceux. Il voyait bien que Derek le désirait toujours autant, il le sentait plutôt, mais il était dans la retenue. Une retenue permanente due à leur lien, c'était évident. Il voyait bien que l'Alpha essayait de contrôler ses émotions, en s'éloignant en permanence, ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer. Il allait réagir, et pour cela il avait un plan, comme d'habitude. Et il espérait que ça allait marcher, pour en avoir la certitude il avait décidé d'en parler à un Scott, un samedi après-midi alors qu'il révisait leurs partiels. Ils étaient tous les deux couchés sur le lit, chacun un classeur devant leur nez et c'est Stiles qui brisa le silence en mordillant son stylo :

- J'ai encore un problème avec Derek. fit-il en secouant le stylo.  
- Tiens, ça m'aurait étonné. répondit Scott en lâchant son classeur du regard pour se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur, un air pensif sur le visage.

- Disons que même après tous ces trucs du conseil des loup-garous, du pouvoir des Imprégnés, du lien ect.. J'ai l'impression qu'on avance pas. Non, plutôt qu'il avance pas, comme s'il avait un blocage. Et j'aimerais bien le débloquer tu vois parce-qu'il est super distant avec moi comme si je sentais le rat mort 6 jours sur 7. Pourtant je sens rien de spécial, je sens même plutôt bon je pense.

Il marqua une pause et sentit ses aisselles avant de grimacer ce qui fit pouffer Scott.

- Oui enfin bon tu m'as compris, je veux retrouver mon Derek du début, avec le côté froid et tout parce-qu'il est comme ça et que c'est la vie mais avec un peu plus d'expressivité si possible.  
- D'accord.. Et ? C'est quoi ton plan "à la recherche du loup perdu" ?

Stiles fit un faux air blasé et tapa l'arrière du crâne de Scott avec son stylo.

- Alors voilà, je vais l'ignorer-  
- Je t'arrête tout de suite. le coupa Scott. T'y arriveras pas, je te connais.  
- Mais laisse moi finir ma phrase ! se renfrogna l'hyperactif en fronçant les sourcils. D'abord si, j'y arriverais parce-que je suis un loup-garou maintenant et que je suis super fort.

L'air moqueur qu'afficha Scott fit soupirer Stiles qui se rendait compte du ridicule de son plan.

- Ok j'abdique t'as raison, j'y arriverais pas. soupira t-il en replongeant le nez dans son classeur.  
- Ça te coûte rien d'essayer au pire. fit Scott brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était réinstallé.  
- Tu crois ? répondit Stiles, ses yeux toujours rivés sur son cours de maths.  
- Ouais je peux t'aider, te donner des astuces ou des trucs à faire.

Scott se redressa et ferma le classeur de son meilleur ami pour capter son attention. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils et regarda le loup-garou, attendant patiemment la suite de son idée.

- Je pense que tu dois le provoquer en rusant tu vois ? Tu le chauffes- Oh mon dieu c'est tellement bizarre de te donner ce genre de conseil.  
- Accouche ! le coupa l'adolescent reprenant espoir.  
- Oui bon voilà, tu lui fais des avances indirectement, évite de rester trop habillé quand tu es vers lui si tu vois c'que je veux dire. Mais tu fais ça innocemment, comme si tu manigançais rien.  
- Tu es d'une naïveté tellement attendrissante. fit Stiles avec sarcasme. Tu penses que si je me promène nu dans le loft il va trouver ça normal ? Étant donné que je suis plutôt pudique et qu'il le sait très bien, crois moi si-  
- Je te crois, je te crois pitié pas de détails.  
- Bref, il va se douter de quelque chose et après je vais m'attirer ses foudres. J'ai pas besoin de me le mettre à dos Scott, c'est pas le moment. Je sais qu'il est pas bien.  
- Justement ! Il a l'impression qu'en s'éloignant de toi un moment ça ira mieux mais ça a pas l'air d'être le cas. Donc fais le revenir de lui même en usant de tes charmes. À distance.

C'était tentant. L'idée était un peu saugrenue mais ça pouvait peut-être marcher. Qu'avait-il à perdre au final ? Il pouvait toujours tenter ce plan provocation histoire de voir si Derek tomberait dans ses filets. Il prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête.

- Ok, je vais essayer. Fais-moi une liste par étapes de ce que je dois faire.  
- Sérieusement ? fit Scott en haussant un sourcils.

Stiles lui répondit en lui tendant une feuille et un stylo, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Je vois. soupira le brun en attrapant ce que son meilleur ami lui tendait. L'ultime étape tu la liras si aucune des 3 n'a marché.

===========================================================================================================================================================

"Première étape : La nudité. Tu te trimballes à poil ou torse-nu dès que tu peux."

Lorsque Stiles avait lu cette première idée sur le bout de papier il avait levé les yeux au ciel. Il allait se faire engueuler surtout puisque traîner dans la maison peu habillé allait foutre Derek en rogne. Il allait avoir peur qu'il attrape froid et ils se disputeraient. Mais il allait tenter le coup parce-qu'il était vraiment vraiment désespéré et que son petit-ami lui manquait tellement. Il voulait commencer son plan d'attaque dès le samedi soir et s'était donner 3 jours avant d'exploser et de dire toute la vérité. Il partit de chez Scott vers 19h00, ils avaient pris du retard sur les révisions, et arriva quelques temps après au loft, non surpris de sentir la présence de Derek dans le bureau.

- Je suis là ! cria t-il avant de jeter son sac de cours sur le canapé.  
- Je sais. entendit faiblement l'adolescent alors qu'il ouvrait le frigo.

Évidemment qu'il le savait puisqu'il le sentait à des mètres. L'hyperactif se fit rapidement à manger, remarquant que Derek n'avait pas avaler ce qu'il lui avait préparé le midi. Ah, il ne se nourrissait plus maintenant ? Il leva les yeux au ciel et commença à manger directement sur le comptoir. Il était seul, aucune utilité de manger à table. Il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir et Derek s'avancer dans le couloir jusqu'à venir vers lui. L'Alpha le fusilla du regard et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il était énervé.

- Quoi ? fit Stiles la bouche pleine.  
- Tu m'expliques ce retard ? fit Derek sèchement.  
- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu manges pas le midi ? rétorqua Stiles en posant la fourchette qu'il tenait dans la main.

Le regard noir dont le gratifia l'Alpha le fit frissonner. Satané lien.

- Pas la peine de t'énerver ni de détourner la conversation. J'étais occupé donc j'y ai pas pensé. Maintenant réponds à ma question.  
- Ben on révisait et on a pas vu le temps passer, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Que je te trompe avec Scott ? ironisa le plus jeune avant de prendre son assiette dans sa main.

Il jeta le contenu dans la poubelle, sous le regard accusateur de Derek. Il n'avait plus faim de toute manière. Il se retourna vers l'Alpha qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? fit le plus vieux en se rapprochant de Stiles. Je sens quelque chose d'anormal ce soir, tu me caches quelque chose ?  
- Non je ne te cache rien et mange tu veux, tu es tout blanc. répondit l'adolescent avec un petit sourire.

A ces mots, l'adolescent contourna le comptoir et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Les sentiments de Derek le prirent aux tripes : il culpabilisait et était inquiet. Décidément, son loup-garou était vraiment mal en ce moment et lui était obligé de rester à l'écart. Mais plus pour longtemps, ce soir il mettait en place la première étape, peut-être que son corps qui commençait à prendre du muscle ferait succomber son Alpha et lui remonterait le moral. Il prit donc sa douche rapidement et mît uniquement son bas de pyjama, laissant son torse encore humide à nu. Il se regarda dans la glace et soupira, il était ridicule, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Et il avait déjà trouvé une bonne excuse, alors il sortit de la pièce "shirtless" comme dit Isaac et s'aventura dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Derek. Il essaya de se détendre un maximum et poussa la porte d'un geste naturel croisant les yeux écarquillés de Derek.

- Tu as pas vu mon haut de pyjama par hasard ? fit Stiles le plus naturellement du monde.

Il jouait bien la comédie, c'était déjà ça. Il sentait très clairement les émotions de Derek et ça le rassurait de savoir qu'il lui faisait toujours de l'effet comme ça. Le loup-garou entrouvrît la bouche avant de la fermer aussitôt. Il sembla reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

- Regarde sous ton oreiller et évite de te promener.. comme ça. Tu vas attraper froid. fit le plus vieux en total self-control.

Stiles haussa un sourcil. C'était tout ? Il frissonna et sourit nerveusement, il était à moitié mouillé aussi.

- Oui, bah merci, désolé de t'avoir dérangé. fit-il avant de se retourner.

Une fois dos à Derek il fit une grimace et sortit de la pièce tout en sachant parfaitement que les yeux de Derek le déshabillaient du regard. Une fois la porte fermée il récupéra son haut qui était en réalité dans la salle de bain depuis le début et partit s'asseoir dans le canapé pour regarder à télévision. La première étape était un échec. Il regarda donc la première niaiserie sur laquelle il tomba, ne pouvant s'empêcher de déprimer un peu. Derek se refusait vraiment tout contact avec lui, comme lorsqu'il avait eu peur de le mordre, mais là ça n'avait aucun rapport. Il avait juste peur de ne pas avoir le contrôle de lui même et ça l'énervait. Seulement, Stiles s'en fichait qu'il le plaque contre un mur toutes les 5 minutes. Bien au contraire.

- Stiles, il est minuit passé, va dormir on s'entraîne demain.

La voix suave de Derek le sortit de sa demie rêverie et il hocha brièvement la tête avant d'éteindre la télé et de s'étirer. L'Alpha le regardait faire avec toute la tendresse possible dans le regard, ça au moins il pouvait le faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se contrôler. L'adolescent passa devant lui sans le quitter du regard et partit vers la chambre tête baissée, le moral dans les chaussettes. Il attendit que l'Alpha soit dans le lit avec lui pour s'autoriser à fermer les yeux, écoutant les battements du cœur de celui qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

===========================================================================================================================================================

Dimanche. Stiles récupéra le bout de papier et lu la deuxième étape en se frottant les yeux.

"Étape 2 : L'attendrissement. Tu fais des têtes adorables, des sourires à croquer, que des trucs mignons."

Il soupira et remit le papier dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de boire un verre de lait. Il grimaça, -parce-qu'il détestait ça mais Derek lui avait dit d'en boire- et posa le récipient dans l'évier. Lorsqu'il se retourna il sentit la présence de Derek dans le couloir et commença à avancer vers la porte qui menait aux sous-sols. Ils allaient s'entraîner, et lui allait mettre en place la deuxième étape : son côté bébé.

- Bon, on commence par quoi ? demanda l'adolescent avec un peu plus d'entrain que les autres jours.

Il faut dire que l'entraînement quotidien étaient un des rares moments que Derek lui accordait. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils puisqu'il connaissait Stiles et que cet enthousiasme soudain n'avait rien de normal.

- Pourquoi cet air si enjoué ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil.  
- Je sais pas. répondit Stiles en lui faisant un sourire adorable.

Le visage de Derek se détendît et il ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire très discret. Parce-que c'était Stiles et qu'il le trouvait mignon. Mais ça ne semblait toujours pas banal et ce changement d'humeur et de comportement lui confirmait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais bon, il s'était dit qu'ils en parleraient plus tard, pour le moment c'était la protection de Stiles qui importait.

- On commence par les tractions aujourd'hui. déclara Derek en s'adossant contre le mur, reprenant tout son sérieux.

Le sourire enjoué de Stiles s'évanouit immédiatement et Derek se retint de rire cette fois-ci. L'adolescent le regarda d'un air vraiment blasé et commença ses exercices. Il savait que Derek était réceptif à ses petits sourires adorables mais pas assez pour faire le premier pas visiblement. Il s'était alors dit qu'il réessaierait plus tard. Après l'entraînement, sur le coup de midi, le couple s'engouffra dans la Camaro de Derek pour se rendre chez le père de Stiles. Le typique brunch du dimanche entre un père, son fils et la personne qu'il aime. Ça faisait quelques mois qu'ils faisaient ça, depuis que l'adolescent vivait chez Derek précisément. Le shérif avait assez mal réagi lorsque Stiles lui avait dit pour lui et Derek, un matin, avant de partir au lycée comme un voleur. Il avait attendu patiemment que son fils rentre le soir, assis à la table de la cuisine, un verre de whisky dans la main et il l'avait questionné pendant une bonne heure : "Depuis quand ?" "Comment ?" "Tu es sûr de toi ?" et surtout, "Pourquoi ?" "Mais parce-que je l'aime papa." Et son père avait compris, toléré sans accepter pendant un moment. Puis il avait accepté de rencontrer Derek un dimanche midi, le courant était plutôt bien passé, le plus vieux avait cet air protecteur qui lui avait prouvé que son fils était en sécurité. Ça faisait peut-être un an maintenant que Stiles fréquentait Derek et quelques mois qu'il vivait chez lui 7 jours sur 7. Ça avait été dur, il avait retrouvé cette solitude pesante qu'il avait vécu lorsque sa femme était morte. Mais il avait compris que son fils adoré grandissait et qu'il devait le laisser "prendre son envol". Même avec un homme légèrement plus âgé et d'apparence menaçante. Il connaissait Derek maintenant et savait qu'il était bon pour son fils et qu'il l'avait aidé à s'affirmer un peu plus. Ce dimanche-là, les 3 hommes étaient donc réunis à table chez les Stilinski, l'hyperactif toujours à fond dans sa deuxième étape.

- Quand est-que sont tes partiels Stiles ? fit le shérif en reposant le sel sur la table.  
- Dans deux semaines. répondit Stiles en mangeant un bout de pain.  
- Tu t'es préparé ?  
- Non non, j'ai fait la fête tous les soirs et j'ai pas révisé, j'étais bien trop saoul la plupart du temps.

Silence. Il sentit le regard interrogateur de Derek sur lui. Non mais sérieusement, il n'avait pas l'habitude de son sarcasme ?

- Papa.. Bien sur que je travaille. Derek, dis-lui ! fit l'adolescent en se tournant vers l'Alpha.

Celui-ci perdit quelques instants son regard azur dans celui noisette qui le regardait d'une manière totalement adorable et se racla la gorge pour se redonner une contenance. Il se tourna vers le shérif et sourit.

- Je le vois souvent le nez dans ses livres, rassurez-vous. fit Derek en souriant sincèrement.  
- Je te fais confiance. répondit le shérif en lui rendant son sourire.

Stiles regarda les deux hommes et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire niaisement devant le tableau. Son père qui s'entendait bien avec Derek, ils avaient du en endurer des galères pour en arriver là. A la fin du déjeuner, Stiles monta dans sa chambre avec nostalgie, laissant les deux hommes en bas boire le café. Il écoutait distraitement leur conversation allongé son lit. Puis il entendit les escaliers grincer et il reconnut tout de suite la cadence des pas de Derek. Et son odeur vint enivrer ses narines, ses yeux changèrent rapidement de couleur pour redevenir humain la seconde d'après. L'effet Derek à pleine bouffée. Celui-ci poussa la porte et vint s'asseoir à côté de son petit-ami.

- Nostalgique ? demanda t-il en regardant l'agencement de la chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé.  
- Ouais.. Surtout des souvenirs que j'ai ici. soupira l'adolescent.

Il savait exactement de quels souvenirs il parlait, ceux où Derek passait par sa fenêtre discrètement pour venir le câliner et l'embrasser incognito. Souvenir où l'Alpha avait du se cacher dans tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables de la pièce quand le père de Stiles passait à l'improviste. Les souvenirs des prémices de leur relation, les moments les plus passionnés qu'ils avaient vécu. La passion était toujours là, brûlante, suffocante mais sous contrôle.

- Tu sais très bien de quels souvenirs je parle n'est-ce-pas.. fit Stiles en souriant.  
- Parfaitement. fit Derek sérieusement le regard brûlant.

Cette tension. Tellement forte. L'Alpha luttait toujours contre ses désirs, Stiles le sentait, et comprenait le vrai problème de Derek. Il n'arrivait plus à différencier les conséquences du lien, soit ses pulsions incontrôlables et ses propres sentiments. Il voulait agir de lui même et non à cause d'un lien surnaturel. Pourtant, ce lien était une partie d'eux, et directement lié à leurs sentiments. Derek s'approcha de Stiles sensiblement, son regard toujours brûlant d'envie mais se stoppa brusquement.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, j'ai des choses à terminer.

"Comme par hasard." pensa Stiles en hochant la tête hypocritement. L'Alpha sentit clairement la frustration de l'adolescent et s'excusa implicitement en lui faisant part de sa culpabilité. Ce n'était pas la communication par la parole mais par les émotions, ça leur était propre. L'étape 2 était visiblement une cause perdue, il passerait directement à la 3ème ce soir.

Stiles passa l'après-midi seul, révisant ses cours à côté de Derek dans la chambre. Le savoir si proche mais à la fois si loin le faisait déprimer complètement. Le plus vieux lisait un livre et semblait plonger dans sa lecture alors que l'adolescent peinait à se concentrer et passait son temps à relire la page plusieurs fois dans la vaine tentative de comprendre. Il était assez doué en cours alors ça n'était pas bien grave mais ce qui l'inquiétait était de voir qu'il en était réduit à la dernière étape en deux jours à peine. Derek campait sur ses positions et il sentait qu'il était à deux doigts d'exploser et de tout lui dire. Il était 20h00 lorsque Stiles décida qu'il allait mettre la dernière phase du plan en marche. Il se leva donc du lit et partit en direction de la cuisine, comme s'il allait innocemment préparer à manger. Une fois seul dans la pièce il se concentra quelques instants pour savoir si Derek avait bougé mais sensiblement il était toujours à la même place. Il sortit alors le papier de sa poche et lut la 3ème étape :

"Te faire mal. Tombe, cogne-toi, mais crie comme ça il viendra en courant tu le connais."

Stiles ne pût s'empêcher de rire, ce n'était pas faux dans un sens mais allait-il se faire du mal volontairement ? Il considéra le papier quelques instants, relisant les mots écrits par son meilleur ami. Il releva la tête, déterminé. Oui, il était prêt à prétexter une fausse chute pour attirer l'attention de son loup-garou attitré. Et il avait une bonne idée. Il remit le papier dans son jean et soupira avant de se diriger vers la porte menant au sous-sol, là où se trouvait les réserves. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, sachant pertinemment que Derek l'avait entendu et descendit les escaliers doucement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire. Il commençait vraiment à saturer du comportement de l'Alpha et même s'il se montrait fort en apparence il était profondément attristé par la situation. Si cette ultime étape ne marchait pas il n'avait plus rien à essayer, à part la dernière à lire en cas de recours, mais il s'imaginait que si rien n'avait marché jusque là cette solution ne marcherait pas non plus. Mais pour le moment il devait s'atteler à la tâche, il se dirigea vers les étagères et monta sur l'escabeau faisant comme s'il voulait attraper une boîte de céréales en haut de l'étagère. Il se retourna légèrement pour voir de combien de mètres il allait tomber. Ça semblait beaucoup de là où il était et un instant il faillait renoncer face au ridicule de la situation. Mais justement.. Il était complètement désespéré. Il ferma les yeux très fort et se laissa tomber à l'arrière -mon dieu ça semblait tellement idiot comme idée- et lorsque son dos heurta le sol il eut réellement mal, pas une douleur insupportable mais assez pour que sur le coup il fronce les sourcils. Il se sentait vraiment ridicule mais lorsqu'il entendit des pas pressés à l'étage et le cœur de Derek prêt à sortir de sa cage thoracique tant il battait vite, il se dit que finalement ça pourrait marcher. L'Alpha apparut en quelques secondes au sous-sol, en panique totale, le regard vide. Stiles s'en voulait presque de mentir.

- Qu'est-ce-que t'as fait ? fit le plus vieux en s'approchant de lui. Tu m'as fait peur. Tu as mal ?

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Derek toucha le plus jeune et il regretta immédiatement son acte. Il l'avait fait paniquer volontairement juste pour qu'il lui accorde de l'attention. Il avait agi comme les enfants avec leurs parents lorsque ceux-ci ne se préoccupaient pas d'eux. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'Alpha et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il abandonnait, visiblement il se trouvait dans une impasse.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux attraper quelque chose tu m'appelles, je le ferais. Mais ne fais plus jamais ça. fit Derek très sérieusement.

Un père et son enfant. Voilà. C'était ce à quoi leur relation était réduite en ce moment et Stiles se prenait cette vérité en pleine figure comme une énorme claque mentale. Derek cherchait toujours à le protéger, mais l'hyperactif le ressentait plus comme un acte paternel qu'amoureux. C'était déstabilisant et extrêmement vexant. Il hocha la tête et lui sourit faiblement, l'Alpha soupira de soulagement et passa une main sur son visage avant de commencer à remonter les escaliers. Une lourde réflexion prenait à présent Stiles. Est-que-que Derek en avait marre de lui ? Sa gorge se serra. Est-ce-qu'il le trompait ? Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Est-qu'il comptait le quitter ? Il essaya de réguler son souffle, la boule dans sa gorge toujours bien présente. Est-ce-que le lien faisait toujours effet ? Un rictus tordit son visage et il vit Derek se retourner légèrement. Parce-que la question la plus dure était : Est-ce que Derek l'aimait encore ? L'adolescent éclata en sanglot, laissant sa tête retomber entre ses épaules. Trop de pression, trop d'ignorance, trop de non-dits, trop de questions sans réponses. Il laissait ses larmes couler, ses dernières forces l'abandonner parce-qu'au point où il en était il se fichait de tout. Derek quant à lui était comme "bloqué" dans ces escaliers, les bras ballants et le cœur lourd. Stiles pleurait, son Stiles, son ancre, son bêta. Il pleurait. Et il sentait toutes ses émotions, assez pour savoir que ces larmes étaient de sa faute. Uniquement de la sienne. Il s'était éloigné, longtemps, assez durement dans une vaine tentative de contrôler ses émotions. Et il avait blessé ce qui lui importait le plus au monde. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, mais à cet instant il aurait préféré qu'on lui plante un couteau dans le ventre plutôt que de supporter les sanglots étouffés venant de ce petit corps recroquevillé au sol. Ses yeux prirent un rouge carmin et lentement il s'avança vers Stiles, la respiration erratique et les membres engourdis. Il s'accroupit devant l'adolescent et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Ce simple contact le fit souffrir encore plus puisqu'il amplifiait le lien. Il avait l'impression d'être dans l'esprit de Stiles, sans lui parler il savait ce qu'il ressentait et les questions qu'il se posait. Il avait bien su cacher son jeu, le plus vieux en serait bluffé s'il n'était pas aussi mal lui aussi. Le lien les rendait tous les deux tristes, rongés par les remords, en proie à des questions existentielles qui leur bouffaient l'intérieur. Ils ne pouvaient pas fonctionner l'un sans l'autre, c'était impossible d'un point de vue surnaturel certes, mais surtout sentimentalement impossible. Derek, d'une main un peu tremblante vint attraper celles de Stiles qui cachaient son visage. L'adolescent se laissa faire mais détourna le regard, il se sentait honteux de lâcher prise comme ça.. Surtout devant LUI. Derek posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Stiles et essuya ses larmes doucement même si de nouvelles venaient s'ajouter. Il s'était trop retenu, vivre avec Derek n'avait rien de facile, être en couple avec lui relevait presque de l'impossible et Stiles avait ses limites. Le plus vieux venait de le comprendre, il était allé trop loin.

- Regarde-moi. chuchota l'Alpha en caressant la joue de Stiles qui refusait obstinément de croiser son regard. S'il te plait.  
- Je suis ridicule. arriva à articuler Stiles entre deux sanglots.  
- Non, loin de là. C'est de ma faute.

Lentement, les yeux noisettes de Stiles rencontrèrent ceux redevenus bleus de Derek. Et dans ce jeu de regard se déroulait une conversation silencieuse, pas besoin de mots pour se parler. Derek s'approcha du visage du plus jeune et caressa sa joue humide.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, tu me l'as jamais dit. fit Stiles avec cet air qui voulait dire "J'ai besoin de toi, ne m'abandonne pas."  
- Tu as vraiment besoin de l'entendre ? chuchota Derek en caressant les lèvres de l'hyperactif du bout des doigts.  
- Oui.  
- Très bien.. Il s'approcha des lèvres de Stiles et vint les frôler. Je t'aime.

A travers ce tableau si triste, une faible lumière émana du corps de Derek, une légère aura rouge l'entoura. Stiles sourit doucement même avec ses yeux bouffis et son nez qui coulait. Parce-que ce lien avait quelque chose de magnifique en soi et que Derek venait de lui dire ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité entendre. Deux simples mots mais tellement d'émotions en conséquences, le cœur de Stiles battait à une allure folle, ses mains étaient moites, il était amoureux. Bien trop amoureux. C'en était même destructeur mais maintenant il était sur que c'était complètement réciproque et ces doutes qui pesaient sur ses épaules disparaissaient doucement, le laissant dans une euphorie totale.

- Tu es.. Complètement pardonné. susurra Stiles à bout de souffle.

Il laissa ses yeux prendre leur couleur verte incandescente alors qu'il se noyait dans l'océan bleue qui le regardait avec tellement de tendresse. Sans plus attendre il vint se blottir dans les bras de Derek, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'Alpha. Cette odeur, il ne s'en passerait jamais, c'était comme un élixir tant c'était puissant. Derek serra l'adolescent contre lui, il n'aimait pas énormément les contacts physiques fréquents mais là il avait carrément abusé. Dans son propre intérêt. Il se rendait à présent compte de son égoïsme depuis qu'il était avec Stiles et s'en voulait plus que jamais, il allait essayer de changer même s'il savait qu'il aurait toujours besoin de cette distance. Parce-que la dépendance est pesante et dure. Il ne voyait que par Stiles depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard dans ce bois.

Il se recula légèrement et vint doucement poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Derek venait de s'avouer à lui-même qu'il n'était pas infaillible. Dans ce monde bizarre qu'était le sien, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un avait réussi à l'avoir. Un regard noisette, un sourire espiègle, une voix mélodieuse, un côté enfantin adorable.. Derek Hale était dépendant de quelqu'un, amoureux, prêt à donner sa propre vie, à braver tous les dangers.

Une main fine vint se balader le long du dos de Derek.

Stiles.


	5. Complication

**Complication**

* * *

Après ce moment de tendresse et de tension au sous-sol, les deux hommes remontèrent à l'étage se lançant un dernier regard affectueux avant que Derek ne reparte dans la chambre. Stiles soupira et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, il ne s'était jamais autant senti pathétique devant l'Alpha. Il regarda ses yeux rouges et enflés et secoua la tête. Il avait totalement perdu le contrôle. Il avait senti à quel point le plus vieux avait été touché par ses larmes et les deux mots qu'il avait prononcé l'avait totalement chamboulé. Il s'était inquiété pour rien, mais au moins maintenant il était serein. Il se demandait juste si cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu allait faire changer les choses. Est-ce que Derek allait être plus expressif ? Plus présent ? Plus câlin ? Il rit jaune. Bien sur que non, c'était Derek et il savait qu'il avait besoin de temps et de distance pour que leur relation fonctionne. Il sentait qu'il avait du mal à s'attacher aux gens en général, mais lui était sa seule exception. Un adolescent humain, totalement banal voire un peu pénible à ses heures. Ça relevait presque de l'impossible. Alors qu'il se déshabillait pour rentrer dans la douche, le papier des 3 étapes tomba de sa poche. Il plissa les yeux et attrapa le bout de papier. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas lu la dernière étape, celle en cas d'urgence. Il déplia la feuille et la retourna pour lire ce que Scott avait marqué :

"**Si tu lis cette dernière étape c'est que rien n'a marché et que tu as craqué. Je te connais par cœur Stiles et je savais que la seule et unique solution de faire réagir Derek était que tu lui prouves que tu étais mal. Alors tu as pleuré. Si je ne suis pas Dieu, dis-moi ce que je suis.**"

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa, son meilleur ami le connaissait vraiment par cœur. C'était quand même fou que la seule manière de montrait son mal-être à Derek avait été de pleurer lamentablement comme une adolescente qui se sent délaissée. En même temps il était jeune et plutôt sensible, alors même s'il savait prendre sur lui depuis qu'il avait découvert l'existence des loups garous parfois ça s'avérait compliqué. Il se doucha rapidement et rejoignit son compagnon qui était couché sur lit, son livre toujours en main. Mais Stiles savait qu'il ne lisait pas, il réfléchissait. Il s'avança vers le lit et s'allongea sur le côté de manière à pouvoir regarder Derek. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et ferma son livre assez brusquement.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ fit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

Il vit l'Alpha tourner la tête vers lui et le regarder avec cet air désolé.

- _Oh non, Derek c'est bon on passe à autre chose. C'est pas grave !_  
- _Si c'est grave, et je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose_. répliqua le plus vieux très sérieusement.  
- _Mais arrête de penser à ça, c'était déjà vraiment gênant. Encore pire que quand je suis tout nu devant toi et pourtant je dois m'armer de courage pour passer au dessus de ma timidité maladive. Non mais c'est vrai t'as vu comme t'es bien bâti ? J'ai l'air ridicule à côté. Bref, arrête de penser à moi avec de la morve qui coule et le nez tout rouge._

Un petit monologue à la Stiles et Derek retrouvait légèrement le sourire.

-_ Arrête de sourire, je me sens ridicule !_ répliqua l'adolescent en pinçant la bouche de Derek qui affichait un rictus amusé.

Le plus vieux attrapa le bras de Stiles et le tira pour qu'il vienne contre lui. L'adolescent se déplaça et vint poser sa tête contre le torse de Derek.

- _Je déteste te voir pleurer, je ne veux plus jamais que tu sois dans un état pareil à cause de moi._ fit l'Alpha pensivement.  
- _Par pitié tu veux pas passer à autre chose ?_  
- _Comme toi, nu et transpirant par exemple ?_ ironisa Derek en passant sa main sous le tee-shirt de l'adolescent.

Celui-ci frissonna et entrelaça ses jambes avec celles de Derek.

- _Je préférais, même si je n'aime pas cette vision._  
- _Il ne vaut mieux pas, sinon tu ne vas pas rester longtemps habillé Stiles._

Cette voix rauque. Ces yeux brûlants qui le fixaient. Ça faisait longtemps. Stiles en eut le souffle coupé quelques secondes, il afficha un petit sourire presque gêné et caressa le bras de Derek, ravivant le lien entre eux, mettant en fusion toutes les cellules de leurs corps. Les yeux des deux loup-garous passèrent d'une couleur humaine à incandescente alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient lentement. Leurs lèvres commencèrent par se frôler, se cherchant et se désirant, leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leurs battements cardiaques s'accélérèrent considérablement. Puis les lèvres de Stiles se posèrent plus franchement sur celles de Derek et s'en suivit un échange langoureux des plus tendres et sensuels. Ça leur ressemblait tellement. Ils ne pouvaient pas le voir mais déjà, une aura verte et rouge commençait à entourer leur corps respectif. Rouge carmin pour Derek, vert émeraude pour Stiles. Derek laissa sa main remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale de Stiles jusqu'à attraper les rebords du tee-shirt et le faire passer par dessus sa tête. Il allongea l'adolescent et vint sur lui, réattaquant ses lèvres fines de plus belle. La chaleur de la pièce augmentait minute après minute, rien ne pouvait briser ce moment charnel. Stiles mît ses deux mains sur le torse de Derek et les descendit lentement, appréciant les formes de son corps d'Apollon.

- _Tu m'aimerais plus si j'étais plus musclé ?_ fit Stiles entre deux baisers.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa chastement l'hyperactif.

-_ Arrête tes questions idiotes._ susurra l'Alpha avant de descendre dans le cou de l'adolescent.

Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira de plaisir en souriant niaisement.

- _Oui mais ce serait mieux quand même ?_ insista Stiles en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek.

Celui-ci releva la tête, visiblement un peu agacé et planta son regard redevenu bleu dans ceux noisettes de son amant.

- _Je m'en fiche complètement, tais-toi maintenant._

Stiles soupira et laissa le plus vieux revenir à l'attaque de son cou. La sensation était indescriptible, il sentait tout précisément : le souffle de Derek sur sa peau, ses lèvres humides marquer son épiderme, ses cheveux chatouiller son menton. Puis les lèvres entreprenantes de l'Alpha s'aventurèrent sur son torse et il rejeta la tête en arrière, le cerveau totalement embrumé et déconnecté de la réalité. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était ce que lui faisait la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. L'adolescent baissa la tête et remarqua que le corps de l'Alpha et le sien généraient cette aura particulière et si puissante. Il avança sa main vers l'aura rouge qui émanait de la peau de Derek, la "substance" sembla s'accrocher à son aura verte et la sensation était magique. C'était comme du coton, de la soie ou du moins une matière tellement douce. L'Alpha remonta jusqu'au visage de Stiles et continua d'abuser ces lèvres qui le rendaient accroc.

- _Je sens comme une injustice._ plaisanta Stiles en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Derek.

Pour toute réponse celui-ci mordit le doigt de Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

- _Ton tee-shirt. Enlève le, immédiatement._ répondit l'adolescent en séparant chaque syllabe du dernier mot.  
- _C'est moi qui décide._ fit le plus vieux un air de défi dans le regard.  
- _Vraiment ?_

A ces mots Stiles se redressa d'un coup et poussa Derek à s'allonger, échangeant ainsi les positions.

- _Et là ?_ fit Stiles en haussant un sourcil à son tour, ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de Derek.  
-_ J'abdique._

L'hyperactif sourit d'un air victorieux et remonta le tee-shirt de son Alpha sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux. Le torse du loup garou expérimenté était l'une des plus belles choses que Stiles eut vu de toute sa vie. Il laissa son doigt glisser le long de son thorax, puis jusqu'à son nombril, regardant les frissons qu'il laissait sur son passage. Ce genre de moments d'affections était de loin un de ceux qu'il préférait passer avec l'Alpha même s'il les adorait tous, parce-que justement, c'était Derek. Celui-ci vint poser ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles et une sorte de réaction chimique ou électrique se produisit, à nouveau leurs auras se mélangèrent, accentuant leur sens du toucher. C'était plus précis, plus intense, plus clair. Les mains de Derek remontèrent le long du corps de Stiles déclenchant comme une sorte d'électricité statique, comme s'il était sur le point de déclencher quelque chose. L'adolescent regardait ces mains habiles qui le caressaient et les sensations qu'elles laissaient sur leur passage, c'était comme si les paumes de Derek étaient aimantées à sa peau. Ce lien ne cessait donc jamais de les étonner.

- _Je me demande de quoi on serait réellement capable si on contrôlait totalement ce lien_. dit Derek en passant ses mains sur le dos de Stiles.

Pour toute réponse celui-ci se pencha  
et laissa une lignée de baisers du thorax du plus vieux jusqu'à son menton. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et laissa sa bouche entrouverte contre celle de Derek, pantelant de désir. Stiles laissa ses mains descendre jusqu'au pantalon de l'Alpha et en défit les boutons jusqu'à le laisser glisser sur ses jambes. Derek sourit et attrapa les pans du pantalon de Stiles pour le coller contre lui. Le plus jeune lui rendit son sourire et vint l'embrasser tendrement, profitant de ce moment durant lequel Derek s'ouvrait un peu plus. Celui-ci fit coulisser le pantalon de Stiles le long de ses jambes, la bouche entrouverte et le regard brûlant, perçant, puis au moment où il enlevait le dernier vêtement de Stiles il le fit basculer sur le  
côté.

- _C'est moi qui dirige les opérations_. susurra t-il à bout de souffle.  
- _Mais je t'en prie._ fit le plus jeune en descendant à son tour le caleçon de Derek.

Inutile de vous expliquer comment on fait l'amour n'est-ce pas ? Les détails sont futiles. Mais cette nuit-là, alors que les  
deux hommes s'offraient l'un à l'autre, une étrange symbiose s'effectuait autour d'eux. Leurs auras avaient doublé de volume, s'étaient mélangées et les avaient entourés. Une espèce de bulle colorée renfermant deux âmes qui se redécouvraient, qui s'aimaient et se chérissaient. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que ce pouvoir n'était possible que si l'amour était fort, vrai et partagé. Ils semblaient à présent indestructibles, plus liés que jamais, mais l'Alpha savait que demain à l'aube, lorsqu'il partirait il laisserait un petit cœur fragile se réveiller seul. Il n'avait pas le  
choix, il devait partir quelque part, quelques temps pour s'assurer que son petit protégé serait en sécurité dans le futur. Alors il laissa Stiles s'endormir dans ses bras, sa tête collée contre son torse, ses mains encerclant son dos et son moral au plus haut. Bon sang, il s'en voulait déjà.

* * *

- _Il est parti, il m'a juste laissé un mot pour me dire qu'il reviendrait dans quelques temps mais je ne sais rien d'autre, je n'ai aucunes explications mis à part le fait qu'il fait ça pour me protéger, enfin pour NOUS protéger. Encore une de ces satanés magouilles de surprotection débile qui m'énerve. "Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé par ma faute Stiles." Déjà fait de toute manière. Putain, il est hors de question qu'il parte tout seul. Tu imagines s'il lui arrive un truc ? C'est- Non. Je dois pas penser à ça parce-que je m'en remettrais pas, je suis pas fort comme lui moi, je suis même à sa cheville ! Bon sang je flippe comme c'est pas permis il peut pas me faire ça. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Scott ?_

_-..._

-_ SCOTT !_  
- _Stiles..._ Laisse-le faire son truc, il doit avoir une bonne raison.

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre.

- _Donne le papier._ fit Scott en tendant la main.

Stiles soupira et lui donna la feuille avec u sourire hypocrite. Son meilleur ami leva les yeux au ciel et lut ce que Derek avait laissé au jeune bêta ce matin :

_Stiles,_

_Je pars, je suis désolé. Je ne te quitte pas, je dois juste m'assurer que nous sommes en sécurité, maintenant et surtout pour plus tard. Je reviendrais, ne me cherche pas, je t'en supplie. Reste à la maison, je reviens vite._

_Derek_

Scott passa une main sur son visage et rendit le papier à son meilleur ami.

- _Ca a l'air plutôt clair non ? Tu ne bouges pas du loft, tu ne le cherches pas Stiles je ne rigole pas. S'il dit ça c'est que c'est trop dangereux pour toi._  
_- Bordel mais justement ! Il est parti tout seul dans un endroit dangereux, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait et il est tellement loin que j'ai besoin de 5 minutes pour savoir ce qu'il ressent. Il est à des milliers de kms d'ici je le sens, et tu sais quoi ? Il s'éloigne toujours plus. Il n'est pas arrivé à destination. Je DOIS partir à sa recherche, je suis un loup-garou maintenant plus un simple humain. Et j'ai ça avec moi_. fit-il en concentrant son aura dans la paume de sa main.  
- _Non Stiles. Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici_. répondit Scott en laissant ses yeux passés de marron à rouge carmin.

L'hyperactif allait s'énerver mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin de tout sauf de se disputer avec son meilleur ami à cet instant là. Il était totalement perdu, paniqué et inquiet. Lorsque Derek reviendrait il s'en prendrait plein la tête, il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner de la sorte surtout après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Son Alpha savait qu'il allait s'en aller et lui, n'avait même pas pu en profiter un peu plus. Une seule nuit magique et on lui enlevait ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se laissa retomber dans le canapé. C'était injuste.

* * *

2 semaines. 2 semaines que Derek était parti et Stiles se sentait vide. Le néant, le rien, l'invisible, le manque. Il ne ressentait que très faiblement les émotions de Derek, enfin il savait qu'il était en vie et en bonne santé. C'était le principal finalement, Scott passait tous les soirs pour voir s'il allait bien, s'il tenait le coup. Ça commençait à être dur, très dur de vivre loin de lui. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles qu'ils étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre aussi longtemps et d'une aussi grande distance. Le lien le faisait souffrir comme pas permis, il avait des nausées en permanence, la tête dans un étau et une envie de mourir sous-jacente. Cet après-midi là il décida alors d'aller voir Deaton, histoire de voir s'il pouvait l'aider à surmonter cette étape, peut être le rassurer, lui extirper des infos par la même occasion. Il prit donc la Jeep et se rendit chez le vétérinaire assez rapidement, son teint était pale, ses cernes marquées et on pouvait même voir quelques poils sur son menton -ce qui lui donnait un air de mal lavé désagréable. Parce-qu'il était aussi imbuvable, méchant, plus sarcastique que jamais avec tout le monde. Il était triste, tout simplement. Il arriva au cabinet rapidement et ne prit pas la peine de toquer, il rentra et attendit que Deaton sorte de la salle d'opération.

-_ Je t'attendais._ fit le médecin.

Cette remarque fit froncer les sourcils à Stiles. Comment ça il l'attendait ?

- _Super. Pourquoi ?_ fit Stiles déjà exaspéré.  
- _Entre_. répondit simplement Deaton en lui ouvrant la porte de la salle.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans cette salle, comme ils l'avaient fait quelques temps auparavant lorsque Stiles avait le moral au plus bas suite à l'enlèvement de Derek. Mais là aussi l'adolescent avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enlevé.

- _Qu'est-ce-qui t'amène ?_ fit le vétérinaire calmement.  
- _Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais concernant le petit voyage de Derek_. répondit Stiles froidement.  
- _Nous y voilà, je pensais que tu viendrais plus tôt. Seulement j'ai reçu des indications qui m'interdisent de t'en dire plus._

La rage s'infiltra dans les veines de Stiles en dans un rugissement canin il plaqua Deaton contre le mur ses griffes et crocs sortis, ses yeux verts incandescents plus menaçants que jamais.

- _Dis-moi ce que tu sais._ cracha t-il à quelques centimètres du visage du médecin.  
-_ Je sais que tu es en train de perdre le contrôle parce-que tu es loin de ton ancre. Lâche-moi Stiles, je sais que tu ne te sens pas bien. Je peux t'aider à tenir le coup._

Le loup-garou le regarda quelques instants et le relâcha violemment avant de faire les cents pas dans la salle.

- _Je dors plus, je sors plus, j'ai sans cesse envie de vomir, je me sens vide, j'ai envie de rien. J'ai envie de mourir quand je suis loin de lui._  
- _Tu fais une une sorte dépression, enfin une déprime. Et le lien n'arrange rien, il te rend plus violent mais pas plus résistant. Et c'est cette tendance qu'il faut inverser._  
- _Je veux savoir où est Derek !_ explosa l'adolescent en se retournant vers Deaton.  
- _Je ne peux pas te le dire, il me l'a interdit et il sait être persuasif. Il savait que tu viendrais me voir._  
- _Je m'en fiche putain. Je veux savoir où il est je déteste cette situation, tu es au courant de tout et moi je suis là à me faire un sang d'encre et à me laisser crever. Aide-moi !_

La détresse dans la voix de l'hyperactif toucha le plus vieux qui se dit qu'il pouvait peut être lui donner un indice, juste histoire de le rassurer.

-_ Il est parti pour s'occuper d'un problème, en France. Il va revenir je peux te le promettre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tu dois être fort et prendre sur toi, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi fais le pour lui._

Stiles passa une main sur son visage et soupira d'exaspération. En France donc ? Il analysa les paroles de Deaton et releva les yeux vers lui. Il avait raison. Il blâmerait Derek plus tard, pour le moment il allait faire des efforts sinon il savais que son Alpha lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs à son retour.

- _Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?_ demanda le bêta en posant ses mains sur la table.  
- _Attendre et t'entraîner pour être plus fort physiquement. Tu dois te préparer à un éventuel danger, Derek est parti en éclaireur. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce qu'il fait pour toi, il passe son temps à mettre tes intérêts avant les siens. Il serait prêt à mourir pour toi, tu en es conscient ?_  
- _Mais c'est totalement réciproque._

Deaton hocha la tête lentement et ne pue s'empêcher de sourire.

- _Est-ce-que l'aura de Derek est apparue ?_ le questionna le médecin.  
- _Oui, la veille qu'il parte._  
- _Ce qui signifie qu'il a accepté, maintenant il sera en paix avec lui-même._

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

- _C'est à dire ?_  
-_ Hé bien.. Derek s'est éloigné de toi car son loup commençait à le contrôler. Le fait est qu'il cherchait seulement à lui faire comprendre une chose : l'amour qu'il éprouve pour toi. Une fois qu'il l'a accepté il contrôle le lien, comme toi tu peux le faire. Tu es amoureux de lui n'est-ce pas ?_

Stiles tira une tête blasée qui voulait dire "A ton avis, c'est pas évident ?"

-_ Voilà. Derek l'a accepté il y a deux semaines, il contrôle à présent son pouvoir puisqu'il connaît ses sentiments et que tu les connais toi aussi. Vous pouvez dire que vous vous connaissez "par coeur" l'expression ne pourrait pas être mieux utilisée._  
- _Très romantique._ fit Stiles avec sarcasme. _Mais je suis toujours énervé contre lui._  
- _Je comprends, mais prends sur toi. Il reviendra, je te le promets._  
- _Il a plutôt intérêt._

A ces mots l'adolescent fit un signe de tête à Deaton et poussa la porte de la salle pour partir. Il reprit sa Jeep et entreprit de repartir au loft, il voulait qu'il s'entraîne ? Parfait. Il allait s'entraîner, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles transpirent et tirent, jusqu'à ce que ça lui fasse mal. Un mal physique pour apaiser un mal psychologique. Il allait user son corps au maximum, sans relâche jusqu'aux portes de l'évanouissement. Derek voulait qu'il soit fort et apte à se défendre ? Il allait l'être. Et il lui ferait regretter d'être parti comme ça, le laissant seul avec sa lycanthropie, seul avec ses sentiments dans le loft désert. Seul. Il s'en mordrait les doigts.

* * *

3 semaines. Les traits de son visage sont durs, presque d'un air provoquant. Son regard n'a jamais été aussi noir et sa rage aussi grande. IL n'est toujours pas revenu. Il est toujours seul. Mais il s'entraîne sans relâche à tenir, à coup de courses dans les bois, de tractions, de pompes, de tous les exercices possibles et imaginables pour perfectionner son corps. Il l'avait décidé, il ne serait plus le faible. Maintenant il avait la rage de vaincre, la rage de prouver qu'il n'avait pas à être mis à l'écart quand la situation se compliquait. Ce temps là était révolu, le bébé Stiles en quête de protection allait mourir dans la transpiration qu'il déversait à chaque entraînement. Quand Derek reviendrait il ne serait pas calmé, il lui prouverait qu'il n'aurait jamais du l'abandonner. Aucune nouvelle, rien, silence radio depuis 3 semaines. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Il allait être servi.

* * *

1 mois.

- _Un putain de mois Scott tu te rends compte ou pas ?_ fit Stiles en shootant dans une pierre.

Les deux adolescents faisaient un footing dans les bois, c'était devenu leur petite habitude depuis qu'ils étaient en vacances. Le temps était maussade en ce mois d'octobre et l'humidité environnante était désagréable.

- _Il va revenir, c'est long mais il doit y avoir une bonne raison tu ne penses pas ?_

Stiles rit jaune.

- _Il vaut mieux qu'il ait une bonne raison._ répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

Il les avait recoupé. Il aimait avoir les cheveux longs mais pour l'entraînement il préférait les avoir court. Il avait changé. Beaucoup trop. Il était presque devenu quelqu'un d'autre, loin de Derek il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Comme une ombre il était sombre, presque agressif en permanence, ses traits toujours aussi durs et son corps changeait chaque jour. Grace à ses capacités physiques de lycanthrope qu'il avait réussi à acquérir et à contrôler tout lui paraissait bien plus facile. 200 pompes d'affilé ? Il les faisait, multipliées par deux quand il s'ennuyait. Il cherchait à fuir. Fuir ces pensées qui lui criaient de partir chercher Derek quitte à se planter de direction, à mettre des mois à le retrouver. Il souffrait, mais il ne montrait plus rien parce-que Derek lui avait dit "Il n'y a que les lâches qui se plaignent." Et il n'était pas lâche. Du moins il ne l'était plus.

- _Stiles_. fit Scott en s'arrêtant soudainement.  
- _Quoi ?_ cracha presque l'intéressé en le regardant d'un air un peu sombre.  
- _Écoute, depuis quelques temps j'ai l'impression que tu es différent._  
- _Peut-être parce-que ce n'est pas qu'une impression_. répondit l'adolescent avec désinvolture.  
- _Je pense que c'est à cause du lien._  
- _Vois ça comme tu veux. Je m'en fiche._

En réalité, Scott savait que c'était à cause du lien. Le comportement de Stiles avait été bien trop impulsif d'un coup et l'Alpha avait été voir Deaton en quête d'informations -puisqu'il savait toujours tout. Et en effet, il était au courant des conséquences de l'éloignement de deux Imprégnés, en particulier sur celui mordu : violence, comportement lunatique, susceptibilité, agressivité, souffrance extrême. Seulement, dans cet état Stiles n'en était pas conscient, loin de sa moitié ses comportements canins prenaient le dessus, laissant le loup en lui revenir à la surface. Le sport était peut être le seul moyen de le maintenir humain puisque s'il restait transformé son loup ferait tout pour retrouver son ancre. Ce n'était presque plus Stiles, ce n'était qu'une partie de lui. La plus mauvaise, et de loin la moins bavarde. Les deux adolescents finirent donc leur course en silence, Stiles légèrement devant comme s'il cherchait à fuir le contact humain.

Comme d'habitude, après son entraînement de la soirée l'hyperactif se laissa tomber dans le canapé, il devait être aux alentours de 21h00 et il était exténué. Au moins, ça lui permettait de se vider l'esprit. Il ferma donc les yeux dans l'unique but de décompresser quelques instants mais la tension accumulée depuis plusieurs jours eut raison de lui et il finir par s'endormir comme ça. Étendu sur le canapé, la capuche toujours sur sa tête. Cette nuit-là il rêva, il rêva de Derek, de son sourire, de ses yeux, de son corps, de son caractère, de ses caresses... Le manque. 1 long mois sans le voir. 4 semaines. 31 jours. C'était trop long, ça ne présageait rien de bon et garder la tête hors de l'eau devenait vraiment difficile pour l'adolescent. Il comptait partir à sa recherche, bientôt, quitte à risquer sa vie. Mais cette nuit-là il entendit un bruit, la porte d'entrée s'entrouvrir, des pas sur le sol du loft qui se rapprochaient de lui, puis il ouvra les yeux soudainement. Cette sensation. C'était lui. Il faisait noir mais il connaissait cette âme par cœur, il pouvait la décrire en détail, elle était si proche. Était-il en train de rêver ? C'est la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit puis il chuchota, peu sûr de lui :

- _Derek ?_

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention, ses yeux devinrent verts incandescents et il vit une main déposer les clefs de la Camaro sur la table. Et cette main il la connaissait, par cœur. C'était lui, il était revenu. Stiles se redressa d'un coup et alluma brusquement la lumière. Et l'Alpha resta dos à lui, il puait la culpabilité à des kilomètres. Dans un premier temps, le soulagement, Stiles soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Le silence était pesant, Derek refusait toujours de se retourner. Mais dans un deuxième temps ce fut la colère et la rancœur qui serrèrent le cœur de Stiles.

- _Un mois ? Sincèrement Derek ?_ fit-il la mâchoire serrée.

Aucune réponse. Décidément, c'était comme parler à un mur, et encore la conversation aurait été plus intéressante. Face à ce manque de réaction, Stiles se leva du canapé et s'approcha de lui. Il ne pouvait nier le sentiment de sécurité qu'il ressentait à nouveau, le lien était magique, Derek était ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde même s'il était énervé. Il l'aimait plus que tout et c'était pour ça qu'il lui en voulait.

- _Retourne-toi et regarde-moi._ chuchota Stiles en s'approchant toujours plus.

Le corps de l'Alpha ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. C'en était trop, l'adolescent vint se poster face à lui pour découvrir deux iris rouges sang qui le fixaient douloureusement.

- _Explique-toi maintenant, t'as intérêt d'avoir de bons arguments par contre._ cracha l'adolescent en soutenant le regard.  
- _Tu as coupé tes cheveux._

Stiles soupira d'exaspération, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis 1 mois et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à dire c'était que ses cheveux étaient courts ? Il regarda Derek avec incompréhension, les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte. Il secoua la tête et contourna l'Alpha tête baissée pour se rendre dans la chambre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la chambre qu'une main le retint dans le couloir.

- _J'ai pas envie de-_

Mais Stiles fut couper par deux lèvres tremblantes qui vinrent se poser brièvement sur les siennes. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Puis Derek retourna dans le salon, Stiles le suivant du regard et l'Alpha s'assit sur le canapé, soupira et mît sa tête dans ses mains. L'adolescent ne pût s'empêcher de le regarder tendrement, qu'est-ce-que ça faisait du bien de l'avoir ici près de lui. Mais il n'oubliait pas sa rancœur, et il le ferait comprendre à Derek. Avant de rentrer dans la chambre il s'adressa une dernière fois à son petit-ami :

- _La prochaine fois que tu pars c'est avec moi._

Et il rentra dans la chambre, la fermant douloureusement derrière lui, le cœur lourd et un mal de tête terrible. Lorsqu'il s'allongea il se concentra sur les battements de cœur de l'Alpha. Ils étaient rapides. Il tendit l'oreille un peu plus l'oreille en se redressant légèrement. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors que son propre cœur s'emballait aussi. Derek sanglotait.


	6. Tension

Stiles se leva d'un bon et se colla contre la porte de la chambre afin d'entendre encore mieux. Derek essayait de cacher le bruit de ses sanglots et cela faisait encore plus de mal à l'adolescent. Il en voulait à l'Alpha, certes, mais à cet instant il avait tout oublié. Les jours passés sans lui, la rancœur, la haine, l'amertume. Tout ce qui résonnait à ses oreilles étaient la respiration entrecoupée de son petit-ami et son cœur qui battait assez vite. Et clairement, il ne le supportait pas. Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs jusqu'à s'évanouir. Parce-que Derek ne pleurait pas, jamais, pour rien ni personne. Stiles posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte dans l'intention de l'ouvrir mais il perçut la voix de Derek, faible mais sèche :

- Ne t'avise surtout pas de sortir de cette chambre.

Visiblement il ne voulait pas que son petit-ami le voit dans cet état, et il l'avait entendu bouger. Seulement, ce combat était d'une atrocité extrême pour Stiles qui voulait juste défoncer cette porte pour aller prendre l'Alpha dans ses bras. La sensation qui serrait son abdomen était terrible, savoir Derek comme ça le rendait misérable.

- Derek, s'il te plait. le supplia t-il à travers la porte.  
- Si tu sors je m'en vais.

Stiles donna un coup de pied dans la porte de la chambre en ettouffant un juron. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un état pareil ? L'adolescent était en proie à une panique commençant à le submerger par bouffées. Bon, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir mais il pouvait toujours parler. Il s'adossa donc à la porte et se laissa glisser le long jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre.

- Tu vas finir par me rendre dingue. fit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.  
- Va te coucher.

"Es-tu seulement sérieux ?" pensa fortement l'hyperactif en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser.

- Mais oui bien sur, je vais arriver à dormir avec les battements frénétiques de ton cœur, ta respiration entrecoupée et le fait de savoir que tu es en train de pleurer. Bordel de-

Stiles se releva et colla son front à la porte, ses deux mains aussi posées sur celle-ci.

- Laisse-moi sortir de cette putain de chambre je t'en supplie.

Il entendit Derek se lever du canapé. Était-ce une acceptation silencieuse ? Sensiblement pas puisque le loup-garou se rendit dans la salle de bain avant de.. s'y clouer. C'en fut trop pour l'adolescent qui ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour aller tambouriner à celle de la salle de bain.

- Derek, ouvre je te jure je vais péter un câble je supporte pas l'impuissance que tu m'imposes. Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras je sais pas, laisse-moi t'aider.  
- Non, je ne veux pas que tu me vois. Ni que tu me touches. Pas maintenant.

L'hyperactif ferma douloureusement les yeux et serra les poings. La sensation était insupportable. Derek était mal, à quelques centimètres de lui et encore une fois il l'excluait. Sauf que ce temps là était revolu, en tout cas dans un cas extrême comme celui-ci les ordres de Derek n'allaient bientôt plus avoir d'effet. Stiles en avait fini de l'écouter et de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, dans cette situation présente il se fichait pas mal des paroles du loup-garou. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'aider. Et il ne s'était pas entraîné durement pour rien, sa force était décuplée et cette porte était loin d'être un obstacle.

- Écarte-toi de la porte. cracha l'adolescent en se reculant pour prendre de l'élan.

Il sentit la peur de Derek mais ne s'y arrêta pas et s'élança contre la surface en bois. Le loft étant quelque peu vieillot malgré les travaux la porte céda sur le coup pour retomber au sol dans la salle de bain. Le jeune bêta s'avança légèrement et s'engouffra dans la pièce, remarquant que l'Alpha était encore une fois dos à lui. Derek s'essuya les yeux rapidement cherchant à effacer toute trace de faiblesse, ce que Stiles ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Arrête. fit-il en attrapant le poignet de l'Alpha.  
- Sors Stiles.

Le dit Stiles grogna et tira sur le poignet de l'Alpha pour le forcer à se retourner. Derek se comportait comme un con, ouais. Mais ça restait Derek. SON Derek. Et la discussion sur sa petite escapade pouvait bien attendre, pour le moment tout ce qui intéressait Stiles était son état psychologique. Il réussit à retourner l'Alpha et le vit enfin bien correctement avec la luminosité assez élevée qui eclairait la salle de bain. Il semblait exténué, lasse et vidé, complètement déprimé et déboussolé. Une phase que Stiles ne lui connaissait pas et qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaître. Il allait mal. Très mal.

- Tu as maigri. chuchota l'adolescent le regard livide.  
- J'ai pas très faim en ce moment.

Ses yeux étaient rouges. Mais pas leurs iris non, le blanc de des yeux étaient injectés de petits vaisseaux rouges montrant qu'il avait pleuré. Cette seule vision fit frissonner Stiles. Il l'aimait d'une force inconditionnelle.

- Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?  
- Pour rien.

Le ton fut catégorique.

- Je ne rigole pas, tu m'inquiètes, tu as vraiment sale mine.

Derek soupira et se dégagea de l'emprise de Stiles pour se rincer le visage. L'adolescent le regarda faire, d'un air inquiet et amoureux plaqué sur le visage.

- C'est à cause du voyage ? tenta le plus jeune alors que l'Alpha commençait à sortir de la pièce.  
- Arrête tes questions, va dormir il est tard.

Stiles allait vraiment exploser. De rage. Comment pouvait-il lui imposer ça ? Lui, en train de pleurer mais en plus, lui-même incapable d'intervenir. En plus de ça il se faisait presque engueuler. Non, ça ne pouvait pas durer comme ça, et il avait vite le faire comprendre à l'intéressé. Il gonfla ses poumons et partit à la poursuite de Derek qui était à présent dans son bureau.

- Non je vais pas aller dormir ou ne pas te toucher ou encore te parler. Ça me détruit de te voir mal... De te sentir mal en plus. Et ce même si tu t'es barré un mois sans donner de nouvelle tu vois ? Tout ce qui m'importe c'est ton état de santé psychologique et physique. Je m'inquiète putain tu comprends ? Alors arrête de me repousser, si tu as besoin d'amour sache que je suis toujours là.

Il s'approcha de l'Alpha, debout devant le bureau, qui s'obstinait à garder les yeux fixés sur la surface en bois.

- Tu te comportes comme un salaud, c'est vrai. Mais mes sentiments ne vont pas se tirer pour autant. Tu t'expliqueras plus tard, pour le moment arrête de te renfermer sur toi même, de vouloir tout contrôler encore.  
- Mais je dois contrôler mes émotions.

La phrase avait été presque murmurée. Cette histoire de contrôle devenait une réelle obsession pour l'Alpha, ce qui inquiétait en plus d'énerver Stiles.

- Tu n'as rien à contrôler quand tu es avec moi ! fit l'adolescent en haussant légèrement le ton, les bras écartés.  
- J'y arrive pas.. chuchota Derek la voix presque tremblante

Un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Voilà ce que Stiles était en train de se prendre. Une douleur tellement vive qu'elle lui arrachait les tripes, les poumons, l'estomac. Il commença à avoir du mal à respirer, la panique.

- Viens ici Derek. susurra Stiles les yeux voilés par la tristesse.

L'Alpha releva ses yeux à nouveau un peu humides et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Le plus jeune ne perdit plus une seconde et d'un pas assuré, se dirigea vers Derek. D'un geste quelque peu hésitant il fit glisser son doigt le long de sa nuque, déclenchant cette petite réaction électrique. L'Alpha se retourna vers lui et ferma les yeux. L'hyperactif lui fit un petit sourire, ce n'était rien, c'était faible mais ça faisait bien deux semaines que ça n'était pas arrivé. Il s'approcha de Derek et se plaça devant lui, il monta ses mains vers son visage et vint les poser sur ses joues. La barbe lui piquait la paume des mains mais c'était tellement agréable.

- Tu peux m'embrasser si tu veux. chuchota Stiles en essayant de capter le regard fuyant de l'Alpha.

Celui-ci releva lamentablement les yeux vers ceux de l'adolescent et celui-ci pût y avoir tout l'embarras et la honte qu'il avait de lui même. Derek avait honte de pleurer devant lui, de s'ouvrir, de montrer ses émotions encore une fois. Ça devait changer. Voyant le manque de réaction du plus vieux, Stiles s'approcha de lui et vint chatouiller ses lèvres avec les siennes. Cette proximité était tellement salvatrice, la chaleur du souffle de Derek venait caresser sa peau et le rendait plus amoureux que jamais. Décidément, l'effet qu'avait le plus vieux sur Stiles était incroyable.

- Avec moi tu n'as pas besoin de te contrôler. Tu peux pleurer, t'énerver, râler, bouder, tout ce que tu veux. Ne te cache plus, je ne compte pas te laisser.

Il avait murmuré ces phrases contre les lèvres de Derek, ses yeux noisettes toujours ancrés dans ceux bleus de l'Alpha. Celui-ci s'approcha légèrement et vint poser ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles alors qu'il le serrait un peu plus contre lui en passant ses mains sur son dos. Il découvrait ainsi ses nouvelles formes, tout ce muscle qu'avait gagné Stiles, cette force physique qui témoignait de sa douleur psychologique. Derek s'en voulait tellement. Il laissa sa main découvrir le torse du plus jeune alors que ses lèvres jouaient inlassablement avec leurs voisines. Les mains de l'adolescent vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux de Derek et il sentit un liquide sur sa pommette. Il n'était pas idiot et savait pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait. Il sentit l'Alpha essayer de s'éloigner mais cette fois-ci il le retint et vint embrasser l'unique larme qui avait osé couler sur la joue du plus vieux.

- Ma faiblesse est pathétique. fit Derek d'un ton irrité.  
- Tu n'es pas faible, tu es de loin la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Maintenant on va aller se coucher et demain on parlera de ton excursion.

Stiles se recula sans quitter l'Alpha du regard et se dirigea vers la chambre. Lui même était en contrôle. En contrôle pour ne pas éclater en sanglots à son tour. Derek ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la force avait laquelle adolescent l'aimait. Le voir en train de pleurer était une des pires souffrances qu'il avait à endurer mais il prit sur lui pour ne pas le montrer, même s'il savait pertinemment que Derek le sentait. Il savait que ça gênait énormément l'Alpha qui voulait conserver cette image d'homme fort et viril qui ne pleure jamais. Sauf que Stiles l'avait vu et son ego en prenait un coup et ça, l'adolescent l'avait bien compris, c'était la raison pour laquelle il essayait de ne pas insister. Il s'allongea donc dans le lit et attendit d'entendre la porte se fermer et les pas résonner sur le parquet pour fermer les yeux. Il sentit Derek s'allonger dans le lit avec lenteur, lassitude, comme s'il était vidé de tout. Le plus jeune attendit quelques instants mais sensiblement, l'Alpha ne se rapprochait pas de lui. Il soupira et se déplaça de lui même vers son petit-ami, sans lui demander la permission il vint poser sa tête sur son torse et c'est naturellement que le bras de Derek vint entourer son corps. Cette vision pouvait paraître romantique à vue d'œil mais c'était en réalité bien plus triste et compliqué que ça. Un couple tentait de passer au-dessus de vieux démons, de rancœur, de haine et la seule manière de le faire était ensemble. Parce-qu'ils étaient liés et que de toute manière ils savaient pertinemment que rien ne les séparerait. Ils s'aimaient trop. Trop fort, trop passionnément, d'amour, de haine, de partage, de souffrance. Le plus jeune dans les bras du plus vieux s'endormit lentement, bercé par les battements cardiaques de celui qu'il avait déjà pardonné.

============================================================================================================================

Derek ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda sa montre la vision encore un peu flou. Il réussit à y lire qu'il était 11h00 passé et soupira avant de se passer une main sur le visage. La soirée lui revint en mémoire et il jura à voix basse, il avait pleuré. Non mais sérieusement, depuis combien de temps ça ne lui était pas arrivé ? Des années. Il se souvenait avoir pleuré la mort de sa sœur mais après il s'était promis de ne plus se permettre cette faiblesse. Seulement Stiles était apparu dans sa vie et IL était devenu sa faiblesse. Alors il avait craqué, lamentablement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas et il n'aimait pas savoir que le jeune bêta avait cette image de lui. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas éclaté en sanglot bruyamment mais les larmes qu'il avait versé étaient de trop. Il se redressa et finir par remarquer qu'il était seul dans le lit, où était donc Stiles, l'habituel amateur de grasse matinée ? Quelque chose clochait. Il fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille en se concentrant, l'adolescent n'était pas loin, en fait il était au sous-sol. Que faisait-il donc là bas ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, l'Alpha se leva et descendit les escaliers menant en bas. Il mît un temps fou à descendre les deux dernières marches, subjugué par ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Stiles, torse nu, transpirant. Il était en train de faire des tractions.. Attendez. Stiles en train de faire des tractions seul à 11h00 du matin ? Celui-ci sentit la présence du plus vieux et se laissa tomber au sol avant d'enlever ses écouteurs. Il se retourna vers Derek qui avait la bouche entrouverte, il ne comprenait pas. Ça devait être une vaste plaisanterie. Où était donc son petit Stiles qui détestait le sport ? Et ces abdos, ces muscles, bon sang. Il avait vraiment changé.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? fit l'adolescent en voyant la mine déconfite de son petit-ami.  
- Je suis... Étonné. Toi qui détestais le sport avant que je-

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Avant que tu partes oui. finit Stiles en s'essuyant avec la serviette qui était posée sur l'etabli.  
- Depuis quand tu aimes le sport ? le questionna l'Alpha en se rapprochant.  
- Je n'aime pas ça, c'est un défouloir. J'y prends pas du plaisir, au contraire mais c'est l'effet recherché.

Cette explication frappa Derek en plein cœur. Il commençait doucement à comprendre.

- Tu cherches à souffrir ?  
- En quelque sorte. répondit Stiles d'un ton désinvolte.  
- Mais.. Pourquoi ?  
- Parce-que j'en ai eu besoin.

Derek ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. D'accord. Le sport avait été le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé Stiles pour garder la tête haute face à son absence. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il grandissait, physiquement, mentalement. Il était différent mais c'était toujours SON Stiles. Il le savait parce-qu'il le connaissait par cœur. Seulement le plus dur était d'accepter le fait que son petit-ami était en train de faire comme lui : se construire une carapace.

- Je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de faire ça. fit l'Alpha calmement mais fermement.  
- Ça ne change pas grand chose Derek. Je ne sais rien de ton petit voyage ni des raisons de ton état hier. Je cherche encore des réponses, et je les attends toujours. Alors oui j'ai encore besoin d'extérioriser.  
- Je suis désolé.

C'est tout ce que l'Alpha trouva à dire, parce-qu'il s'en voulait tellement qu'il n'avait même pas les mots pour l'exprimer. Mais il allait tout lui expliquer, maintenant.

- Je sais, mais ça ne me suffit pas tu t'en doutes. soupira Stiles en se rapprochant du plus vieux.

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et expira bruyamment. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Je suis parti en France.  
- Je sais, c'est la seule chose que Deaton a daigné me dire. Qu'est-ce que tu as été faire là-bas ?  
- Ben justement, quelques semaines avant mon départ Deaton m'a informé qu'un danger était proche, ou n'allait pas tarder à venir.  
- Et ? s'impatienta l'hyperactif en croisant ses bras sur son torse.  
- Le conseil des lycanthrope siège en France, dans les Landes. Je devais aller sur le terrain pour que l'on sache à quoi s'attendre.  
- Un mois pour s'informer ? Tu serais pas en train de me baratiner par hasard ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'était extrêmement dangereux, d'où mon choix de t'interdire de venir me chercher. Trouver le repère des ennemis a été très long, ainsi que s'y infiltrer. J'ai rencontré deux autres personnes, ils étaient des Imprégnés eux aussi et se sont fait tuer sous mes yeux.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

- Je pensais que les Imprégnés étaient immortels ?  
- Pas quand les chasseurs s'allient avec les lycanthopes.  
- Et leur aura ?  
- Là c'est tout le problème : Ils ont trouvé un moyen de la faire disparaître temporairement avec une solution liquide trouvée par les chasseurs. Ils vont venir pour nous, très bientôt. Nous sommes les derniers.  
- Les derniers ?  
- Les derniers Imprégnés.  
- De toute la planète ?

Derek hocha la tête, le regard grave, inquiet et protecteur. Il était paniqué de ce qui allait arriver à son petit protégé.

- C'est pour ça que tu as pleuré ? susurra Stiles en s'approchant un peu plus de l'Alpha.  
- Ne me parle pas de ça, s'il te plait.

Stiles soupira et décida de laisser tomber ce passage pour l'instant même si ça continuait de le bouffer de l'intérieur. Au moins, il savait pourquoi Derek était parti.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire en attendant que le conseil de je ne sais pas quoi et les chasseurs débarquent ? demanda le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Toi rien du tout, je m'en occupe. fit l'Alpha séchement.  
- Ah non, hors de question ! Cette fois-ci tu ne m'exclues pas, je suis suffisamment entraîné pour me défendre seul. Et puis je ne suis pas à tes ordres.

Derek fusilla littéralement Stiles du regard. Il avait intérêt d'obéir, ça c'était clair.

- Non, tu ne seras jamais assez fort donc tu peux prendre ça pour un ordre : Tu ne t'en mêles pas. Et je ne rigole pas Stiles, tu te tiens à carreau et tu restes près de moi le plus souvent possible.  
- Pour le dernier ordre ça devrait être envisageable mais je ne compte pas rester inactif, comprends-le bien. insista le plus jeune en posant sa main sur le torse de Derek.  
- Reste sur tes gardes mais ne cherche pas à interférer en cas d'attaque. Je nous défendrai.  
- Non. ON se défendra.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était non, tu ne te battras pas. Je refuse que tu te blesses de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, je pensais avoir été clair.

L'hyperactif tapota le torse de Derek et sourit ironiquement.

- Je n'ai plus 5 ans, je peux me défendre seul et de plus par "ON" je n'entendais pas que nous deux. Plutôt à Scott, Chris, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, nos amis qui accepteront certainement de nous aider.  
- Je ne suis pas un assisté, je peux assurer seul ta protection.  
- Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas que de moi, mais de toi aussi. Alors je veux bien limiter mes actions dans cette histoire mais tu me laisses en parler au groupe.

Derek soupira en fixant Stiles. Décidément il était vraiment têtu, ça ça n'avait pas changé. Il hocha la tête à contre cœur et décida de remonter à l'étage, avant de refermer la porte il lança :

- Et oublie ce qu'il s'est passé hier, j'étais juste fatigué.

"Oui bien sur et moi je suis une banshee." pensa Stiles fortement avant de reprendre son entraînement. Il se sentait mieux mais il ne comptait pas laisser quelqu'un s'en prendre à Derek alors les entraînements physiques étaient à présent utiles et bénéfiques. Il ne savait toujours pas la raison des larmes de l'Alpha mais se força à se dire qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes à régler comme cette histoire d'alliance entre chasseurs et lycanthropes. Ce soir il contacterait ses amis pour qu'ils se rejoignent tous au loft.

============================================================================================================================

Le lendemain, tous les interpellés avaient répondu à l'appel : Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Allison, Chris, Deaton, Boyd et Erica étaient debout autour de la table écoutant les explications que leur fournissait Stiles.

- Attends, comment tu sais tout ça ? fit la rousse en se recoiffant.  
- Derek m'en a parlé, c'était la raison de son absence. Il était parti... en éclaireur.

L'hyperactif ne pût s'empêcher de lancer un regard lourd de sous entendus à Deaton.

- D'ailleurs, où est-il ? remarqua Chris.  
- Il est parti faire les courses. répondit Stiles naturellement.

Il eut droit à des regards interloqués et des sourcils froncés.

- Bah quoi ? C'est pas parce-qu'il y a une menace qu'on va arrêter de vivre ! fit-il en écartant les bras.

Stiles se figea quelques secondes et leva le doigt en l'air.

- D'ailleurs, il arrive. conclut-il.  
- Je ne l'entends pas. remarqua Erica en tendant l'oreille.  
- C'est normal. fit l'hyperactif avec un petit sourire.

Evidemment, tous ses amis ou du moins ses partenaires de guerre était au courant du lien, de sa lycanthropie et du voyage de Derek. 5 minutes plus tard celui-ci passa la porte d'entrée, des sacs à bout de bras et un air agacé sur le visage.

- On avait pas dit 15h00 ? râla t-il en voyant tout le monde dans son salon.  
- TU avais dit 15h00, pas moi. En tout cas ils sont au courant de tout ce qu'i savoir. Maintenant je sais pas ce qu'on fait ni ce qu'on attend.

L'Alpha grogna et passa derrière Stiles pour se rendre dans la cuisine vider les sacs. C'est à ce moment que le père d'Alison prit la parole :

- Tu m'as parlé de chasseurs, j'ai besoin de plus de détails.  
- Euh.. Je dois t'avouer que je sais pas grand chose la dessus. Derek ?

L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel et posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour se retourner vers le chasseur et en passant fusiller Stiles du regard.

- Ils vivent dans les Landes, pres du siège du conseil des lycanthropes. Ils sont une dizaine et semblent avoir un chef, un peu plus vieux que les autres. Ils ont aussi un scientifique avec eux, et vivent dans des labos délavés. Je ne m'y suis pas attardé.

Le chasseur se gratta le menton pensivement puis prit la parole :

- Ça me dit quelque chose... Je pense que ce sont les Crystal, une famille de chasseur très connue en France. Ils sont très puissants et dangereux mais ce que je ne comprends pas ce sont leurs motivations. Ils ne tuent pas les loup-garous par plaisir, ils tuent ceux qui ont tués, ils respectent le code.  
- Ils veulent briser le lien et ainsi détruire notre pouvoir, ça paraît logique. expliqua Stiles en regardant Derek mettre la nourriture dans les placards. Oh non, tu t'es encore trompé de chips !

L'Alpha jura dans sa barbe et continua son rangement.

- Ça va jamais ! La prochaine fois tu iras, tu te plains toujours que j'oublie ça ou que je me suis trompé de marque, c'est bon maintenant.  
- Bon ok, vous voulez bien vous calmez les gars s'il vous plait ? intervint Scott en plaçant ses mains devant lui.

Stiles fit une petite moue boudeuse mais reprit son sérieux assez vite. Scott était content de le revoir comme ça, il faut avouer que le mois précédent le jeune bêta avait été exécrable avec tout le monde, voire avec lui même. Mais aujourd'hui il semblait plus détendu, son corps avait changé certes mais pas son caractère. Decidemment, l'influence de Derek sur lui était impressionnante. Le meilleur ami de l'hyperactif reprit la parole :

- C'est bien beau tout ça mais on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- On prépare un plan d'attaque pour- Oh non c'est pas vrai. souffla Derek.

Tous les loups-garou se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée mais avant même que l'invité surprise ne frappe, l'Alpha ouvrit la porte brutalement pour se retrouver face à.. Peter.

- Surprise ! fit celui-ci avec enthousiasme.

Devant le manque de réaction de son neveu et il le poussa légèrement et regarda ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? C'est l'anniversaire de Scott ? le questionna son oncle à voix basse.  
- Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ca fait plus d'un an que tu es parti.  
- Ben revenir chez moi.

Derek fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

- Rien n'indique que ce loft est à toi, je l'ai entièrement rénové. Et je ne vis pas seul.

Ah oui. Peter n'était pas au courant de la relation qu'entretenait Derek avec Stiles et franchement, le loup-garou regrettait déjà le moment où il le saurait puisqu'il trouverait le moyen de l'emmerder à avec ça.

- Tiens donc, je peux la voir ? fit Peter en souriant hypocritement.  
- Mais je t'en prie. lui répondit Derek d'un ton aussi sarcastique, amusé par l'ignorance du plus vieux.

L'oncle de Derek s'avança dans la pièce découvrant ses amis d'antan, mais quelque chose clochait. Ici, l'odeur avait changé. Ce n'était plus la seule et unique odeur de Derek il y avait comme un parfum de.. Jeunesse, d'amour dans l'air. Peter grimaça. Qui était donc celle qui avait réussi à apprivoiser le cœur de son cher neveu ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? l'agressa presque Lydia.  
- Je rentre chez moi. répondit-il simplement.  
- Sauf que ce n'est plus chez toi depuis un bon bout de temps.

Le bêta plus âgé fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers cette voix. Il rencontra deux orbes vertes incandescentes le fixer en souriant. Stiles ? Un loup garou ? Puis c'était quoi ces iris ? Quelque chose était vraiment bizarre ici. Il entendit les pas de Derek se rapprocher et celui-ci se posta derrière Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce-que- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? fit Peter en s'adossant au mur mais il heurta un cadre avec sa tête.

Dans un grognement il se retourna pour carrément l'enlever mais se retrouva face à une photo des plus étranges. Même carrément flippante et impossible. Il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna lentement vers les deux intéressés.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as Stiles en photo dans ton salon ?

L'adolescent ne pût s'empêcher de rire ce qui fit esquisser un sourire à Derek.

- Tu es parti plus d'un an Peter, donc tu as loupé énormément de choses.  
- Comme ton admiration pour un gamin attardé de 17 ans ? fit son oncle ironiquement.  
- Entre autre.  
- Bon allez arrête de le faire tourner autour du pot. intervint Scott en levant les yeux au ciel.

Stiles pouffa et s'avança vers Peter pour remettre correctement le cadre à sa place. L'oncle de Derek la sentit. Cette odeur, mélangée à celle de l'Alpha, ce qui signifiait que.. Il resta interdit quelques secondes.

- Tu es gay ? chuchota t-il en regardant Derek gravement.  
- Non imbécile. Je me suis juste imprégné d'un homme.  
- Ça change rien puisqu'au final tu sors avec Stiles qui à en juger l'odeur ne dort pas chez lui et ni sur le canapé-  
- Si, je dors chez moi. Ici c'est ma maison Peter. lui informa l'adolescent en souriant de façon narquoise.  
- Mais c'est chez-moi aussi ! s'insurgea l' "invité surprise".  
- Non, plus maintenant, mais tu seras un invité si tu acceptes de nous aider. intervint Derek en regardant Stiles finir de ranger les courses.  
- Allons bon.. Tonton Peter pour vous servir. De quoi s'agit-il ?

============================================================================================================================

Le soir, Derek et Stiles furent obligés de partager leur maison avec Peter, et malheureusement ils ne savaient pas la durée de son séjour parmi eux. Celui qui était désormais le plus vieux de la maisonnée était au courant de l'histoire des Imprégnés, du conseil des lycanthropes ect. Mais ce qui l'amusait le plus c'était cette histoire de couple homosexuel avec son neveu, il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient devenus sa distraction première.

- Alors, comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?

La question fusa, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Les 3 hommes étaient dans le salon, Stiles faisant des recherches sur son ordinateur portable, Derek regardant par dessus son épaule et lisant le plus important pendant que l'adolescent prenait des notes. Le couple ne daigna même pas se retourner vers Peter et Derek répondit évasivement, le regard toujours rivé sur l'écran :

- Ça s'est fait naturellement.

Il pointa un endroit de l'écran du doigt.

- Tiens, clique là.

L'adolescent s'exécuta et commença à parcourir la page du regard. Peter le prit presque mal.

- Bah vous ne faites pas dans les détails.

Le jeune bêta soupira et écrit brièvement quelques informations sur la feuille qui trônait sur la table.

- On s'est mis ensemble quand j'avais 17 ans, avant que je rentre en terminale. Je vis avec lui depuis presque un an. expliqua t-il pensivement en écrivant.  
- Ça ne m'explique pas les circonstances dans lesquelles vous vous êtes dits "Ça te dit qu'on soit gays et qu'on sorte ensemble ?"

Cette fois-ci, les deux loup-garous se retournèrent en même temps un air complètement blasé sur le visage.

- Nous ne sommes pas gays. fit Derek sèchement en regardant son oncle.  
- Ah bah ça y ressemble.  
- Ça n'a rien à voir, ferme-la. conclut l'Alpha avant de retourner son attention vers l'écran.

Stiles en fit de même mais ne pût résister à la tentation d'expliquer brièvement leur passé :

- Si tu veux savoir, JE l'ai embrassé le premier. J'espère que savoir ça t'aidera à dormir ce soir. fit le plus jeune avec sarcasme.  
- Derek ne t'a pas repoussé ?

L'Alpha grogna et répondit agressivement :

- Non, je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Au contraire j'en ai demandé plus. Tu veux un dessin peut-être ?

L'oncle de Derek se mît à rire.

- Non merci ça ira. répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Stiles et il toucha la jambe de Derek sans quitter son ordinateur des yeux. Une petite caresse qui criait toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour l'Alpha. Celui-ci attrapa la main de Stiles et la caressa du bout des doigts avant de se reconcentrer. Évidement, tout ça sans attirer les doutes de Peter qui se serait fait une joie de les embêter à nouveau.

===============================

Le lendemain, alors que Derek était parti faire une course dans les bois laissant Stiles sous la surveillance de Peter -il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance- une odeur canine lui remonta aux narines.

- Putain mais c'est pas vrai, t'es inconscient ou quoi ? Où est Stiles ?

La tête de Peter sortit de derrière un arbre, mais il était seul.

- Au loft mais ça va relax, Scott est avec lui. Il avait des infos sur la famille Crystal.

Un poids s'enleva des épaules de l'Alpha et il entreprit de repartir à courir mais son oncle le retint.

- Quoi ? fit Derek totalement exaspéré.  
- J'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur ta relation avec Stiles, je suis ton oncle alors il est normal que je m'intéresse à ces choses là !

Le regard glacial que lui lança Derek le cloua sur place.

- Bon ok, je suis peut-être un peu curieux aussi. Tu veux pas me donner des détails ?  
- Mais des détails sur quoi ? soupira l'Alpha qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre.  
- Sur votre premier échange bucal par exemple.

Derek écarquilla les yeux. Sincèrement ?

- Mais quel voyeur tu fais. En quoi ça t'intéresse ?  
- Je m'ennuie, autant me renseigner sur ce que j'ai loupé.  
- T'es vraiment un cas. soupira l'Alpha avant d'abdiquer. Il est venu me voir au loft un soir pendant les vacances d'été. Scott avait disparu, enfin il n'avait pas vraiment disparu il était chez Alison mais bon, Stiles a paniqué et est arrivé chez nous en trombe.  
- Tu vois que c'est toujours chez moi, tu parles de "chez nous". fit son oncle avec un air triomphant.  
- Je parle de Stiles et moi. trancha Derek avant de continuer son récit. Donc on est parti à la recherche de Scott, moi complètement conscient du fait que j'étais imprégné de ce gamin un peu bavard et puis quand on a découvert que Scott était avec sa copine je me suis énervé contre Stiles qui m'avait dérangé pour rien. Et on s'est engueulé.  
- Comme d'hab. Ça fait un jour que je suis là et j'ai vraiment l'impression de voir un chat et une souris.  
- C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne. fit l'Alpha posément alors qu'ils approchaient du manoir. Notre dispute s'est soldée par un rapprochement, je vais pas te faire un schéma ou t'écrire un roman. Puis je sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, ça ne te regarde pas.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être niais. se moqua son oncle.  
- On verra si je serais toujours niais quand mes crocs seront plantés dans ta gorge. le menaça Derek avant de rentrer dans le loft.

Il salua Scott d'un geste de main et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se doucher. Il entendit les pas fébriles de Stiles dans le couloir et tourna la tête au moment où il ouvrait la porte. L'adolescent tendit l'oreille et soupira de soulagement avant de s'avancer vers Derek et de se planter juste devant lui en fixant ses lèvres. L'Alpha comprit le message et se pencha pour venir poser tendrement ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune. Celui-ci redemanda un autre baiser en passant des mains autour du cou de l'Alpha.

- J'en ai marre de faire ça en douce parce-que ton emmerdeur d'oncle a pris notre maison pour un squat. murmura le bêta contre les lèvres entrouvertes de son petit-ami.  
- Ah bon ? Moi je trouve ça excitant.. fit Derek en attrapant Stiles sous les jambes pour le poser sur les bords du lavabo.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux alors que l'Alpha lui enlevait son tee-shirt.

- Attends, tu veux vraiment faire ça là ? chuchota l'adolescent en passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt du plus vieux.

Celui-ci hocha la tête sérieusement, le regard en feu et alla allumer l'eau de la douche rapidement pour éviter que des oreilles trop curieuses les écoutent.

- La dernière fois qu'on l'a fait dans la salle de bain j'ai cassé la poignée du placard avec mes griffes, tu es sûr de toi ?  
- Tais-toi.. susurra Derek en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.  
- C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit quand j'ai essayé de me justifier la première fois que je t'ai embrassé. fit Stiles en fermant les yeux sous les baisers de l'Alpha.  
- "C'est pas ce que je voulais faire. C'était un test voilà, je voulais être sur de savoir si-" l'imita Derek en embrassant son torse par à coups.  
- "Tais-toi imbécile." pouffa Stiles qui imitait la réponse de son compagnon. Et tu m'avais regardé longuement dans les yeux. Puis t'as essayé de me violer.

Le plus vieux arrêta ses baisers et se redressa pour fixer Stiles.

- J'ai essayé de te violer ? Pardon ? J'ai peut-être abusé tes lèvres mais ton corps est resté pur un moment. se défendit Derek l'air presque vexé.  
- Oh ça va je rigole détends-toi, puis j'ai bien aimé finir plaqué contre un tronc d'arbre, ton torse collé contre le mien..  
- Arrête.  
-...Tes lèvres sur les miennes.. chuchota Stiles en embrassant la commissure des lèvres de Derek. Ton souffle sur ma peau...  
- Là par contre, je vais te violer.

Derek grogna et finit d'enlever son tee-shirt avant de céder totalement et de venir à l'assaut de ces lèvres fines qu'il rêvait d'abuser avec outrance. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Peter et Scott discutaient de la famille Crystal sans se douter une seconde de ce qui se tramait derrière le mur. Ils étaient des lycanthropes certes, mais Derek et Stiles étaient des Imprégnés et leur aura avait le pouvoir d'éloigner les pouvoirs surnaturels. Ainsi, dans leur bulle colorée ils pouvaient faire tout le bruit qu'il voulait, personne ne les entendrait. C'était doux et violent à la fois, intense mais gentil, amoureux et bestial. C'était eux et rien ni personne n'aurait pu les faire changer.

Après s'être rhabillés les deux hommes sortirent de la salle de bain comme si le rien n'était, la tête encore un peu dans les nuages. Peter et Scott se retournèrent sur leur passage et froncèrent les sourcils.

- Tu sens cette odeur ? chuchota l'oncle de Derek.  
- Oui, et j'ai pas envie de m'éterniser dessus. Je te disais que le père d'Alison s'était renseigné et qu'il avait envoyé un de ses amis faire ami-ami avec les Crystal.  
- Une sorte d'espion quoi. Non mais ça pue le se-  
- Stop, par pitié. le supplia Scott en plissant les yeux. Ça ne nous regarde pas.

Non loin de là, Derek leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la conversation des deux hommes. Décidément, son oncle était vraiment curieux dans les extrêmes, l'avoir sous son toit allait être compliqué puisque ça comprenait être très discret avec Stiles. Ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Enfin si, les marques affectives n'étaient pas fréquentes mais tout de meme, Peter était une présence gênante.

- A quoi tu penses ?

Derek fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son petit-ami. Celui-ci venait d'aller chercher un paquet de chips dans la cuisine et avait trouvé l'Alpha en pleine réflexion dans le couloir.

- À la présence de mon oncle ici. fit le plus vieux pensivement.  
- Je croyais que tu trouvais ça excitant. répondit Stiles avec un air espiègle.  
- Oui mais tout est relatif.

Le plus jeune fourra une chips dans sa bouche et haussa les épaules.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les chips que j'avais acheté ? le provoqua Derek en haussant un sourcil.  
- Tout est relatif. répondit Stiles la bouche pleine.

Derek secoua la tête gentiment et regarda Stiles rejoindre Peter et Scott.

- Ça va Stiles ? fit celui qui était désormais le plus vieux de la maison.  
- Bah, ouais. répondit le plus jeune avec désinvolture. Pourquoi ?  
- Pour rien, pour rien. pouffa le bêta aux yeux bleus.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Scott.

- Du nouveau sinon ?  
- Le père d'Alison va envoyé un de ses amis qui fera office d'espion chez les Crystal. Il nous fournira des infos à distance.  
- Et pour le conseil des lycanthropes ? intervint Derek.  
- Ça, je m'en charge. fit Peter en sortant son portable.

============================================================================================================================

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Peter était chez Stiles et Derek, couchant dans la chambre d'amis. Le couple était du coup moins tactile même si ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de leurs habitudes ça devenait un peu lourd de calculer les regards qu'ils se lançaient, les paroles déplacées, les contacts involontaires ect.. Le seul moment où ils étaient à peu prêt tranquille c'était le soir. Mais depuis que Stiles avait rattaqué les cours il était débordé entre ses leçons, ses entraînements et ses recherches sur les Crystal ou sur le conseil. Le temps passé avec Derek était donc écourté mais pour une fois ce n'était la faute ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. C'était Dimanche et Peter dormait toujours lorsque Stiles ouvrit l'œil, 10h00 ce qui signifiait que dans quelques minutes il serait levé. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à côté de lui et  
comprit que Derek était déjà debout, il tendit l'oreille et se leva d'un bon. La tête lui tourna quelques secondes mais il ne prit pas le temps de passer un tee-shirt et s'élança dans le couloir vers la cuisine, la  
où Derek était en train de boire un café. Il contourna le comptoir rapidement devant le regard interrogateur de l'Alpha sur son torse nu et regarda l'heure sur le micro onde.

- Deux minutes. chuchota t-il avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et d'embrasser Derek brièvement.

Celui tendit l'oreille et posa sa tasse sur le comptoir avant de capturer les lèvres de l'adolescent à son tour. Il laissa ses mains glisser le long des omoplates du plus jeune et entrouvrit les lèvres pour aller caresser la langue de son petit-ami.

- Vite. chuchota celui-ci en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de l'Alpha.

Ils allaient s'embrasser à nouveau lorsque le bruit du sommier du lit de Peter stoppa tous leurs mouvements.

- Putain. ragea Stiles avant d'embrasser longuement Derek et de se reculer.  
- Va t'habiller tu vas attraper froid. lui ordonna Derek à voix basse mais ferme.  
- Oui papa. ronchonna Stiles en se défaisant de l'étreinte du plus vieux.

Pour toute réponse Derek lui mît une tape sur la tête et l'hyperactif lui lança un regard noir avant de partir dans sa chambre d'un pas rapide. Un matin presque comme les autres. La journée se déroula à l'image de toutes les autres, Peter et Derek partirent chez Chris Argent pour récolter des informations et Stiles resta au loft pour réviser ses cours. Il était cependant prévu que ce soir le couple se rende chez Papa Stilinski pour dîner. Ils n'y étaient pas allés depuis un petit bout de temps et l'adolescent avait envie de voir un peu plus son père qu'en coup de vent.

- Par contre on prend ma Jeep, faut que je la fasse ronfler un peu celle-là.  
- Tu la prends déjà pour aller en cours puis j'ai pas envie de rouler dans ton tas de ferrailles.

Stiles avait bien un peu râlé mais c'est finalement sous le regard presque pervers de Peter qu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans la Camaro noire. Une fois bien éloignés du loft le plus jeune soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Je sais. dit simplement le plus vieux ressentant parfaitement la frustration qui habitait son petit protégé.  
- J'en ai marre de faire attention à ce que je fais et à comment je te regarde. J'ai l'impression d'être surveillé en permanence.  
- Mais moi aussi.  
- Non mais pour toi c'est pas dur Derek c'est ça la différence.

Il était à bout. Franchement, l'oncle de Derek devenait carrément chiant. Alors il s'énervait contre l'Alpha, ce n'était pas forcément de sa faute mais c'était comme ça.

- Arrête de croire que tout est facile pour moi, je suis aussi obligé de faire attention. Encore plus que d'habitude.  
- Si tu le dis, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à avoir envie de t'embrasser des fois. Et puis même, non, tonton Peter est planqué derrière une porte ! C'est limite s'il nous filmerait pas.  
- Je ne peux rien y faire tu le sais très bien.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra.

L'Alpha ne releva pas la remarque et se gara devant chez le shérif. Celui-ci leur ouvra la porte avec un sourire et ils passèrent à table.

- Dites-moi, ça fait combien de temps que vous vous fréquentez maintenant ? demanda le père de Stiles en apportant le dessert.  
- Un an, 5 mois et.. 6 jours, je crois.

C'était Derek qui avait répondu. Le plus jeune se retourna vers lui et le gratifia de ce sourire qui voulait tout dire.

- Je m'excuse à l'avance pour ce qui va se passer.

Le shérif n'eut pas le temps de dire oui ou merde que son fils avait embrassé Derek furtivement. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine horrifiée qui s'afficha sur le visage de l'Alpha.

- Stiles.. gronda doucement l'Alpha en le fixant durement.  
- Bah quoi ? fit-il innocemment en se retournant vers son père. Ça va P'pa, t'es pas trop choqué ?  
- Non. répondit l'intéressé simplement en coupant le gâteau.

Stiles posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'Alpha et sourit en s'attendant à un rejet. Mais à sa plus grand surprise, une paume chaude vint recouvrir sa main. Son sourire s'agrandit, il avait juste envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Mais là, il aurait clairement été trop loin. Puis il devait faire attention à ce que Derek pouvait supporter niveau contacts physiques. La fin du dîner se déroula calmement, sans encombre et le couple prit congé aux alentours de 22h30. Une fois dans la voiture Derek enclencha le contact alors que Stiles posait sa tête contre la vitre.

- Essaye de te retenir la prochaine fois. fit le plus vieux en activant le clignotant.  
- De ? fit le plus jeune en baillant.  
- De me sauter dessus en plein dîner avec ton paternel par exemple.

Une petit sourire s'étira sur le visage de Stiles alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

- Ça va.. Mon père s'en fout tu l'as bien vu.  
- Oui mais pas moi, c'était vraiment embarrassant.  
- Pourquoi ? fit l'adolescent qui commençait un peu à s'énerver.

La voiture de stoppa à un feu rouge.

- Parce-que c'est vraiment mal placé dans un dîner de famille tout simplement.  
- Oh la, arrête avec ta morale vieille école. On est au XXIeme siècle, on peut bien se permettre ce genre de chose à table.  
- Je trouve ça un peu irrespectueux envers ton père, mais ça reste mon avis.  
- Franchement Derek.. fit le bêta en regardant son petit-ami. Je m'en fiche.

Puis il se recala contre la vitre ignorant le sentiment de colère qui émanait de Derek. Celui-ci s'empechait de répondre pour ne pas déclencher une énième dispute. Le trajet se termina dans le silence jusqu'au loft. Les deux hommes rentrèrent doucement dans le salon et Stiles se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, bientôt suivi par l'Alpha. Ça pouvait paraître mignon comme scène, un petit couple se brossant les dents côte à côte mais Derek était complètement renfermé et ne daignait même pas regarder l'adolescent.

- Tu vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça quand même ? fit celui-ci la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

Le plus vieux balaya sa réflexion d'un geste ce qui eut pour conséquence d'irriter fortement le jeune bêta. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et sortit rapidement sa brosse à dent de sa bouche pour venir taper la joue de Derek avec, les sourcils froncés. Puis il la remit dans sa bouche et se remit à frotter ses dents, fusillant littéralement l'Alpha du regard. Celui-ci essuya le dentifrice sur sa joue et secoua la tête d'exaspération devant la puérilité dont faisait preuve son petit-ami. Stiles attendit que Derek ait fini de se brosser les dents les bras croisés mais le plus vieux sortit de la pièce sans lui adresser un regard.

- Oooooh toi, tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs. dit Stiles en suivant le loup garou dans le couloir.

Celui-ci se retourna rapidement et assena un regard glacial à son interlocuteur.

- Laisse-moi tranquille et va te coucher. Ton comportement m'énerve et j'ai envie de bien dormir.  
- Tu serais pas en train de m'envoyer sur les roses par hasard ?  
- C'est exactement ça, file maintenant.

Mais l'adolescent n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il poussa Derek contre le mur et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Jure moi qu'à cet instant tu n'as pas envie de m'embrasser et je vais me coucher.

L'Alpha le regarda longuement dans les yeux et le repoussa gentiment.

- Va dormir Stiles.  
- Jure-le.  
- Va. Dormir. fit-il la mâchoire serrée.

Stiles vint caresser les lèvres du Derek du bout des doigts, un air provocateur dans le regard. Le plus vieux attrapa les doigts de Stiles et s'approcha dangereusement de ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

- Va dormir.. Maintenant.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et fit descendre sa main du torse de Derek jusqu'à sa hanche.

- Je ne suis plus fatigué.. susurra t-il toujours aussi proche du visage du plus vieux.  
- Ne m'oblige pas à t'y forcer.  
- Essaye pour voir.

Derek expira bruyamment par le nez et passa des yeux de Stiles à ses lèvres plusieurs voix. La tentation. Le plus jeune s'humecta les lèvres et colla un peu plus l'Alpha contre le mur. Il vint frôler ses lèvres des siennes et laissa passer ses yeux à un vert incandescent qui finit de couper la respiration à Derek. Celui-ci s'approcha dangereusement des lèvres de Stiles et son souffle chaud fit frissonner l'épiderme de l'hyperactif.

- Embrasse-moi comme si c'était la première fois alors. mumura Derek sérieusement.

Stiles ne se fit pas prier et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Derek, lentement et tendrement. Longtemps. Ses mains remontèrent automatiquement le long des bras de l'Alpha jusqu'à atterir sur sa nuque. Le baiser était électrisant mais d'une douceur lancinante. L'Alpha attrapa la lèvre supérieure du plus jeune et celui-ci ne pût retenir un gémissement. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. La porte de la chambre de Peter s'ouvrit brusquement et le loup-garou se planta dans le couloir.

- HAHA ! cria t-il victorieux en pointant le couple du doigt.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et fit reculer Stiles. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air déçu et se tourna vers Peter, des flammes dans les yeux. Il venait de briser l'un des moments les plus tendres qu'il avait partagé avec l'Alpha, et ça.. Ça l'énervait.

- Dégage dans ta chambre Peter où je te fais bouffer mes griffes. dit-il d'un air menaçant.  
- Toi ? Stiles ? Je tremble. ironisa le plus vieux en pouffant.

Les yeux de l'adolescent prirent leur couleur incandescente et il s'avança doucement vers Peter sous l'œil amusé de Derek. Il laissa sortir ses crocs et concentra son aura dans sa main. Le bêta aux yeux bleus écarquilla les yeux et se recula vivement.

- Ohohoh, calme-toi et range ton gaz vert dans tes mains là. fit-il en plaçant ses mains devant lui.  
- Tu retournes dans ta chambre et tu nous fous la paix. répondit Stiles en redevenant humain. Bonne nuit ! conclua t-il tout sourire.

Peter fit un petit sourire crispé et rentra rapidement dans sa chambre. L'adolescent se retourna vers Derek et leva ses deux pouces en l'air.

- Et si on allait continuer ce qu'on faisait dans la chambre ? fit Stiles sensuellement en attrapant la main de Derek.

L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Stiles avant de fermer la porte et de pousser Stiles sur le lit.

- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner.. murmura t-il en embrassant le cou du jeune homme.

Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu. plaisanta celui-ci en passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de l'Alpha.

Le plus vieux se redressa et enleva son tee-shirt avant de remonter vers le visage de Stiles pour le fixer. Marron contre bleu. Entre terre et mer.

- Si je suis parti un mois c'était dans l'unique but de te protéger, pas de te faire souffrir. Je sais que je suis maladroit en permanence avec toi et que je n'exprime rien très clairement mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne représentes rien à mes yeux. Tu le sais hein ?  
- Je connais les trois mots.  
- C'est bien plus que ça.

"Bien plus qu'un simple je t'aime. Bien plus." pensa Derek fortement en embrassant la pommette de Stiles.

- Tu sais que t'es vraiment mignon.

Cette remarque qui froncer les sourcils de l'Alpha et celui-ci regarda Stiles d'un air blasé.

- Non. dit-il froidement.  
- Arrête de faire le dur un peu, je sais qu'à l'intérieur t'es tout doux.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa un petit sourire qui voulait dire "Tais-toi." avant d'attraper les lèvres de Stiles pour l'embrasser chastement.

- Regarde comme tu es fleur bleue.. le provoca l'adolescent en caressant sa joue.

L'Alpha grogna.

- Arrête. siffla t-il en laissant ses yeux passer à un rouge carmin perçant.  
- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Moi aussi je peux le faire. répondit Stiles en changeant ses iris à son tour.

L'Alpha soupira et commença à se relever du lit. Voilà, il l'avait énervé.

- Non non non, reviens par ici. fit le bêta en l'attrapant par la nuque de manière à le recoller contre lui. Tu vas pas prendre la mouche.. Fais-moi l'amour plutôt.  
- Brutalement ?  
- J'en tremble déjà.  
- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques. répondit l'Alpha en plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles qui ricanait comme un gamin.


	7. Altercation

**Altercation**

* * *

- _J'appelle mes amis français dans la soirée. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils feraient leur possible pour récolter des informations sur le conseil._

Peter venait de prendre la parole dans le salon du loft devant le groupe d'amis qui s'étaient retrouvés pour une énième réunion concernant les Imprégnés et la menace qui planait sur eux.

- _Tu es sûr qu'ils sont dignes de confiance ?_ intervint Scott en fronçant les sourcils.  
- _J'ai utilisé le terme "ami" donc je pense que ça répond à ta question._  
- _Il faut se méfier de tout le monde._ le reprit Lydia en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Le bêta aux yeux bleus lui fit un sourire hypocrite et se tourna vers Derek qui restait silencieux, bras croisés sur le torse.

-_ Bon c'est quoi le plan maintenant ?_ fit Isaac en s'adressant à Derek.  
-_ Avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit il faut qu'on ait toutes les informations requises. On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre trop de risques. Ils ne sont pas n'importe qui, n'oubliez pas._ expliqua Deaton très sérieusement.  
- _Il a raison._ fit simplement Derek en regardant Stiles du coin de l'œil.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'adolescent, il était si jeune et inexpérimenté malgré ses efforts. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était un loup-garou et il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre et ça, Derek ne pouvait pas le laisser de côté. Il était une proie facile et avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit il devait assurer ses arrières. Pas de prise de risque inutile lorsqu'il en allait de la sécurité de Stiles.

- _Qu'est-ce qui a ?_ dit soudainement l'hyperactif en se tournant vers l'Alpha.

Il avait senti l'anxiété soudaine de Derek et son regard protecteur sur lui. Le lien, encore une fois.

- _Rien du tout, je réfléchissais_. mentit-il avant de changer de sujet devant le regard interrogateur de son petit-ami. _Il faut que l'on soit prêt à une possible attaque surprise. Stiles tu vas retourner chez ton père un moment._  
- _Quoi ?! Non._ rétorqua l'adolescent en secouant la tête.  
- _Commence pas, tu vas retourner chez ton père point_. répondit l'Alpha sèchement sans le regarder.  
-_ Attends Derek, pourquoi ?_ demanda Scott prudemment en regardant la mine renfrognée de Stiles.  
-_ Parce-que s'ils ont déjà envoyé quelqu'un il sait pertinemment que Stiles vit ici. Chez son père il est plus en sécurité, le loft est un endroit dangereux._

"_Encore ce truc de surprotection._" pensa fortement l'adolescent en soupirant. Il commençait vraiment à saturer de ces décisions le concernant dont il n'était même pas courant et sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun droit. Derek le traitait vraiment comme une petite chose fragile. Sans qu'il ne le contrôle une vague de rage commença à le prendre, lui brûlant l'estomac, serrant sa mâchoire et ses poings.

-_ Ouais c'est ça, allez c'est bon j'ai compris_. grogna Stiles avant de sortir de la pièce.

Derek soupira d'exaspération devant le comportement du jeune bêta.

- _Je reviens_. fit-il avant de suivre Stiles dans la chambre.

Il referma la porte derrière eux et s'adossa contre le mur en regardant Stiles sortir ses affaires de l'armoire.

- _Ne crois pas que ça me fait plaisir_. fit Derek calmement.  
- _Je ne crois rien du tout, je m'en tape. De toute manière c'est toujours la même chose : "Stiles non." "Non tu ne fais pas ça." "C'est trop dangereux reste là." "Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses." J'en ai marre d'être traité comme un enfant tu comprends ça ?_ fit-il en remplissant sa valise.  
-_ Je l'entends mais ça ne change pas grand chose, le loft est un endroit dangereux pour toi en ce moment._  
- _Et toi alors ?_ s'emporta Stiles en se rapprochant de Derek. _Tu vas y rester dans le loft non ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'ils vont pas t'attaquer pendant que je serai chez mon père ? S'il t'arrive quelque chose je ne pourrais rien faire et encore une fois je vais arriver trop tard tu commences à m'énerver putain !_  
-_ Baisse d'un ton avec moi._ dit Derek d'une voix presque inaudible marquée par la colère.  
- _Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Bah vas-y fais toi plaisir au point où on en est._

Ce sarcasme. Derek prit une grande inspiration et se décolla du mur pour s'éloigner de Stiles.

- _Là tu réagis vraiment comme un gamin par contre._ dit-il en fusillant l'adolescent du regard.  
- _Tu sais quoi va te faire foutre._

Et il sortit de la chambre avec sa valise prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière son passage, les nerfs à bloc et les yeux verts incandescents. Il traversa le salon devant le regard interloqué de ses amis.

- _Stiles ?_ tenta Scott en se rapprochant du jeune homme.

Mais la main d'Alison se posa sur son épaule stoppant tous ses mouvements et permettant ainsi à Stiles de sortir loft.. En claquant la porte.

-_ Laisse-le.._ dit-elle doucement en faisant un petit sourire à son petit-ami.

Dans la chambre Derek ruminait. Non il bouillait. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait d'attraper Stiles et de lui faire avaler ses paroles. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Il mît ses mains sur son visage lutant contre ses pulsions lycanthropes qui lui hurlaient de se transformer et de tuer quelqu'un. Il décida finalement de sortir de la pièce pour se rendre dans le salon.

- _La réunion est finie_. dit-il froidement avant de partir s'enfermer dans son bureau.

L'odeur de Stiles était empreinte vraiment partout mais dans cette pièce un peu moins, ce qui allait l'aider à se calmer, reprendre ses esprits. Il fallait qu'il relativise, son petit-ami avait dit ça sur le coup de l'énervement. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter ça, ce n'était que des mots. Il avait juste craqué face à autant de restrictions, d'ordres et d'impossibilités d'action. Derek ferma les yeux et fit le vide, se concentrant sur son petit-ami, juste sur lui. L'hyperactif était toujours énervé mais moins, plus sur l'Alpha non : contre lui même. Le plus vieux soupira et passa une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux. Stiles culpabilisait déjà.

Stiles gara sa Jeep devant chez son père et descendit molassement du véhicule le visage totalement décomposé. Il récupéra sa valise et la traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il poussa doucement. Il entendit son père se lever du canapé et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts préparant un mensonge pour expliquer la raison de son retour soudain au foyer familial. Le shérif passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et fronça les sourcils en voyant son fils arborant une sale mine, une valise avec lui.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ fit-il prudemment en s'avançant vers lui.  
- _Rien, rien. Je vais revenir quelques temps ici. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ?_ répondit-il rapidement avant de s'empresser de monter les escaliers.  
-_ Non pas du tout mais- Attends._

Le père de Stiles venait de retenir son fils par le bras, le forçant à se retourner. Il avait vraiment l'air dépité ce qui inquiétait fortement le shérif.

-_ Tu es sûr que ça va ?_ demanda t-il doucement en plantant son regard dans celui de son fils.  
- _Oui papa t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste fatigué avec les cours et tout ça.._  
- _Et Derek ?_  
- _Ça va, son oncle est revenu donc je préfère revenir ici pour réviser mes examens._

C'était très peu convaincant et le shérif se demandait vraiment ce que son fils lui cachait. Une possible séparation avec Derek ? Ça lui semblait bizarre puisqu'il savait son fils très amoureux, quant à l'Alpha il avait compris qu'il n'était pas très expressif mais il avait su capter dans ses regards sur son fils cette petite étincelle d'amour. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

- _Ça va papa, je t'assure_. dit soudain Stiles en posant une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

Le shérif hocha la tête et laissa son fils monter dans son "ancienne" chambre avant de se rasseoir dans le canapé, les pensées confuses. Stiles poussa la porte de sa chambre et le dépaysement fut total. Il avait perdu l'habitude de voir ces murs, ce bureau, ce lit si... Vide. Dormir seul. L'adolescent soupira et posa sa valise à côté de son bureau, il rangerait ses affaires plus tard. Il s'allongea sur son lit sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, le regard rivé sur le plafond. Il repensa à sa confrontation avec Derek et ferma les yeux en retroussant ses lèvres, il regrettait déjà ses paroles. Il se concentra sur son petit-ami pour capter ses émotions et soupira. L'Alpha était vraiment énervé, rien de très surprenant vu la violence des mots de l'hyperactif. Il se maudit intérieurement de s'être laissé emporté et étouffa un juron en mettant un coup de pied dans le vide. Il préféra fermer les yeux et s'endormir plutôt que de ressasser les événements dans sa tête. Il campait toujours sur ses positions malgré tout, Derek allait vraiment trop loin pour le protéger. Mais lui aussi était allé trop loin, il n'aurait jamais du lui parler comme ça. "Tourner 7 fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de parler." lui souffla une petite voix alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, épuisé du chamboulement émotionnel qui s'effectuait en lui.

Il se réveilla vers 19h00, en ce mois de novembre il faisait déjà nuit et seule la lumière des lampadaires éclairait sa chambre. Demain il avait cours et il n'avait toujours pas révisé ses leçons, en même temps c'était impossible, son esprit était bien trop embrouillé pour réfléchir correctement. Puis il avait besoin de voir Derek. Bien plus que ça, il avait besoin de le toucher, de le sentir, de lui parler. La culpabilité le bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur et garder son calme devenait de plus en plus dur. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, que ferait-il s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'Alpha alors qu'ils étaient toujours en froid ? Il frissonna avant d'attraper son portable sur la table de chevet. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette option être envisageable. Les mains tremblantes il écrit un nouveau message et prit une grande inspiration avant de l'envoyer :

**A : Derek**  
**De : Stiles**

**J'ai peur.**

Parce-qu'il avait réellement peur.  
Peur de le perdre.  
Peur d'arriver trop tard.  
Peur qu'il meurt.  
Peur qu'il le quitte.  
Peur.

Il ne savait pas trop quelle folie passagère l'avait poussé à écrire ces mots mais il se demandait comment l'Alpha allait les interpréter. Il se sentait presque pathétique d'être aussi faible lorsqu'il s'agissait de Derek. C'est vrai, il devenait plus fort physiquement, mentalement mais sentimentalement ça n'avait pas changé : il était totalement dépendant de ce qu'il ressentait pour son Alpha. Et il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle là-dessus. 10 minutes. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu, peut-être qu'il lui en voulait vraiment finalement. Stiles se leva docilement et s'assit devant sa fenêtre, poussant le rideau pour regarder la rue. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit lorsqu'il ressentit cette sensation de proximité avec Derek. Il n'était pas loin, il se rapprochait toujours plus, toujours plus vite. Il était inquiet, son cœur battait très vite. Il entendit la Camaro se garer à quelques mètres de sa maison et quelques secondes plus tard des pas qu'il connaissait par cœur vinrent caresser ses tympans. Il entendit clairement Derek monter sur le toit et son cœur rata un battement. Lorsque son odeur empli ses narines il ferma les yeux lentement et lorsqu'il les rouvrît deux orbes bleus le regardait à travers le carreau de la fenêtre. L'adolescent resta interdit quelques secondes puis lentement s'avança pour déverrouiller le battant et ainsi remonter la fenêtre laissant le vent froid mordre sa peau. Il se recula doucement, regardant Derek entrer et son estomac fit les montagnes russes lorsque le regard perçant de l'Alpha croisa le sien. Son souffle se coupa et il sentit ses jambes trembler. Le visage de Derek avait toujours cet air dur et dénué d'émotions et Stiles expira brutalement avant de s'avancer vers lui rapidement. Avant que le plus vieux n'ait pu esquisser un mouvement, Stiles lui sauta littéralement au cou pour venir nicher son visage contre son tee-shirt. Il sentit deux bras l'entourer et soupira de soulagement devant la réaction réceptive de Derek. Il ne le repoussait pas. Il se serra un peu plus contre l'Alpha et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébènes avant de caresser sa nuque doucement. Derek enfouit son visage dans le cou de Stiles et celui-ci crut défaillir en sentant le souffle du plus vieux contre sa peau. Il se recula légèrement et se perdit dans l'océan bleu qui s'étendait devant lui avant de s'approcher lentement et de poser ses lèvres sur celles tant désirées. Il attendit que Derek réponde au baiser pour passer ses mains sous sa veste en cuir et poser ses mains sur le dos de l'Alpha. Il se recula légèrement et murmura tout contre les lèvres du plus vieux :

- _Je suis désolé, je m'en veux, tu le sens non ?_

Pour toute réponse Derek hocha la tête doucement mais son visage resta toujours aussi contrarié.

- _De quoi tu as peur ?_

Ah il n'avait donc pas compris. Stiles baissa les yeux et attrapa la main de Derek pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

- _De te perdre._

En entendant cette réponse le cœur du plus vieux s'accélérera sensiblement et Stiles releva les yeux pour croiser un regard presque triste devant lui. Mais une autre flamme brillait dans ces prunelles, quelque chose de fort : de l'amour. Et ça l'adolescent pouvait le sentir.

- _Ça n'arrivera pas._ répondit l'Alpha d'une voix rauque.  
-_ Je me demande juste où sont tes limites, ce que tu peux supporter. Quel est le moment où tu seras lassé de cette relation, lassé de moi._  
- _Ca. N'arrivera. Pas_. répéta le plus vieux en séparant chaque mot.

Stiles hocha la tête en souriant faiblement et il sentit deux lèvres chaudes recouvrir les siennes. Il répondit au baiser en venant caresser la barbe de Derek du bout des doigts. Celui-ci se recula doucement, déliant ses doigts toujours entrelacés à ceux de Stiles et commença à se diriger vers la fenetre.

- _Décidément tu es tout le temps occupé._ fit l'adolescent en le suivant.  
- _Moi aussi j'ai peur Stiles._  
- _De quoi ?_ demanda l'intéressé en regardant Derek atterrir sur le toit.

Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à Stiles et se pencha par la fenêtre pour venir chuchoter à l'oreille de l'adolescent :

- _De te perdre._

L'Alpha commença à reculer mais brusqué par la révélation, Stiles le retint par le col et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis il le laissa s'en aller, le regardant descendre du toit pour rejoindre sa Camaro. C'était vraiment niais mais... Il lui manquait déjà.

* * *

Mardi. Derek n'était pas passé le voir hier soir lui laissant juste un sms pour dire qu'il avait des choses à faire. Stiles avait soupiré de mécontentement mais avait choisi de se résigner et de répondre un simple "D'accord" avant de presque jeter son portable à l'autre bout de son lit. Il avait l'impression de faire un bond en arrière lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans cette chambre. Ses années lycées. Son année de terminale rythmée par les allées et venues de Derek dans sa petite chambre. Il avait adoré ce temps là mais son chez-lui commençait à lui manquer, même au bout de 2 jours. Parce-que le loft était SA maison avec Derek. Là, il était seul, impuissant et mis à l'écart. Il se coucha tôt histoire de ne pas trop penser -ce qui était en soit impossible- et s'endormit assez rapidement, focalisé sur l'Alpha. Même de chez lui il arrivait faiblement à sentir les battements cardiaques de son petit-ami. C'était rassurant de le savoir en bonne santé et en vie. Même à distance.

Un cri perçant réveilla Stiles brusquement. Il se redressa dans son lit et reconnut immédiatement la voix de son père à l'étage du dessous.

-_ PAPA ?!_ cria t-il en se levant rapidement.

Il ne réfléchit même pas dévala les escaliers 4 à 4, dirigé par les plaintes de son père. Il était presque hors de contrôle. Ça venait du salon. Il y entra brusquement et mît quelques secondes à assimiler la scène. Un loup-garou tenait son père par la gorge et celui-ci semblait doucement perdre connaissance. Il n'était pas au courant de toutes ces histoires de lycanthropes et c'était certainement la pire manière qui soit pour découvrir que son fils en était un mais l'adolescent n'avait pas le choix. Stiles laissa ses iris virer à un vert incandescent, ses griffes et ses crocs sortirent alors qu'il rugissait.

- _Lâchez-le immédiatement._ le menaça t-il en s'avançant.  
- _Tu fais un pas de plus et je le tue._ répliqua l'intrus en resserrant sa prise.

L'adolescent perdit quelques instants son regard dans le vide lorsqu'il sentit Derek approcher à une vitesse fulgurante.

-_ Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ?_ fit le bêta en concentrant son aura dans sa main.  
- _Ça justement._ fit le malfrat en désignant l'aura d'un signe de tête.  
- _Mon père n'a rien à voir là dedans, laissez-le partir._  
-_ Je crains que ce ne soit impossible, à moins que tu ingères ce que je vais te donner._

Le sérum pour faire disparaître les pouvoirs du lien temporairement. Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut couper par le bruit d'un carreau qui se brisait et un cri tout sauf humain. Avant même qu'il ne pusse réagir Derek le poussa hors de la pièce et s'avança vers l'agresseur qui tenait toujours le shérif contre lui.

-_ Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà._ ironisa t-il en faisant jouer sa lame sur le cou du shérif.

Ce geste sembla réveiller Stiles qui commença à se ruer sur l'intrus mais Derek le stoppa net en l'attrapant par le tee shirt.

-_ Sors d'ici et cours le plus loin possible._  
- _Non c'est-_  
- _FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS._

L'adolescent repoussa violemment la main de Derek et lui lança un regard noir avant de sortir de la maison et de courir dans les bois le plus vite possible. Derek se retourna alors vers le malfrat et tendit la main.

- _Donne moi le sérum. Je vais le boire._  
- _Intéressant.._ répondit l'agresseur en attrapant dans sa poche un liquide violet.

Pendant ce laps de temps où il était distrait Derek se rua sur lui et le décolla du shérif alors que le flacon roulait sur le tapis. Le père de Stiles s'éloigna de la bagarre qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle coupé. Il avait l'impression de rêver éveillé. Son fils.. Derek.. Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ? Pendant ce temps, l'Alpha menait le combat et maîtrisait son ennemi, guidé par la soif de venger son petit-ami. Il réussit enfin à le plaquer au mur, ses griffes presque plantées dans sa carotide.

- _Qui t'envoie ?_ demanda t-il agressivement la mâchoire serrée.  
- _Je ne dirai rien._  
-_ PARLE !_ hurla Derek en commençant à planter ses griffes dans le cou de l'homme.  
- _D'accord ok ok !_ fit l'homme en sentant son heure approcher._ Je suis les ordres du conseil._  
- _Comment est-ce qu'ils ont su que Stiles était ici ?_  
- _Ils ont été informés._

Impossible.

- _Par qui ?_

Aucune réponse.

- _PAR QUI ?_  
- _J'en sais je ne fais que suivre les ordres !_  
- _Alors tu ne me sers plus à rien._

A ces mots l'Alpha trancha la gorge du malfrat avec ses griffes et laissa ses yeux redevenir humains alors qu'il essuyait ses mains sur son tee shirt. Il se retourna lentement vers le shérif blanc comme un linge et sourit piteusement.

-_ Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle._. fit-il finalement en s'approchant.

Le premier instinct du shérif fut de se reculer devant cette créature qu'il avait vu clairement devant lui. C'était tout sauf humain, et un cadavre trônait maintenant dans son salon.

- _Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi, je suis de votre côté d'accord ? Je protège votre fils des mauvaises personnes, comme lui_. expliqua t-il en montrant le cadavre du loup garou d'un geste.  
- _Stiles, il.. Il est.. Comme ça ? Enfin comme toi ?_ parvint à articuler le plus vieux d'une voix blanche.  
- _Oui_. répondit Derek calmement. _Seulement je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Vous permettez que je prenne soin de lui ?_

Évidemment il parlait de Stiles ça allait de soit. Le shérif était encore un peu abasourdi mais il n'avais oublié que Derek venait de lui sauver la vie. N'importe quelle créature que ce soit il se devait de lui faire confiance. Au moins sur ce coup-là. Il hocha donc la tête avant de s'asseoir prudemment.

-_ Je vais tout fermer à clef et gardez une arme sur vous, on est jamais trop prudent._

L'alpha exécuta ce qu'il venait de dire et s'engouffra ensuite dans le froid de l'automne. Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer profondemment en se concentrant sur l'odeur de Stiles. Il n'était pas loin, il était même très près. Trop près.

-_ Je suis là_. fit une petite voix derrière un arbre.

Derek soupira et s'approcha de l'adolescent les sourcils froncés.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "Cours le plus loin possible" ?_  
-_ Il s'agit de mon père ! Je ne pouvais pas trop m'éloigner. Je devais savoir ce qu'il se passait._ répondit-il d'un air penaud.  
- _Tu as tout entendu ?_  
- _Oui.. Ça n'a absolument aucun sens, le conseil ne peut pas savoir que j'étais là._

L'Alpha passa une main dans ses cheveux et jura dans sa barbe. Une pièce manquait. Son plan avait été un échec total, Stiles aurait pu se faire tuer.

- _Tu n'es pas blessé ?_ s'empressa de demander le plus vieux en tournant la tête de Stiles de chaque côté.  
- _Non, mais toi si._ remarqua l'adolescent en montrant la traînée rouge sur le tee shirt de Derek.  
- _Mais ce n'est pas mon sang._ répondit Derek avec un rictus moqueur.

Un silence s'en suivit et l'Alpha sembla réaliser quelque chose. Il colla rapidement Stiles contre lui, d'une manière totalement désespérée et brusque.

- _Ohoh.. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ fit l'adolescent en entourant la taille du plus vieux.  
- _Tu m'as fait peur imbécile._  
- _Je vais bien. Maintenant le plus compliqué ça va être d'expliquer à mon père qu'il m'arrive de me transformer en loup-garou, que j'aime pas la pleine lune, qu'on veut me tuer et que je produis du gaz vert en quantité importante. Ça va être une partie de plaisir._

Ce sarcasme avait manqué à Derek. Il sourit pour lui même et s'approcha du visage de Stiles.

- _Tu reviens au loft demain si tu veux._  
- _Je dois protéger mon père, Derek_.  
- _Dis-lui de venir._ répondit l'Alpha en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-_ C'est une blague ? Déjà qu'on a Peter qui-_ pouffa l'adolescent avant de reprendre son sérieux rapidement, gravement.

Tout se bousculait dans son esprit, ou plutôt les pièces du puzzle semblaient s'assembler. Son teint devint livide et ses jambes commencèrent à trembler.

- _Quoi ?_ réagit vivement Derek en voyant la mine déconfite de son petit-ami.  
- _Attends attends._ fit Stiles en se reculant, les mains derrière la tête. _Non c'est impossible._

Derek fronça les sourcils et incita Stiles a continuer en plissant les yeux.

- _Tu as dit que je devais retourner chez mon père pendant la réunion non ? Et qui était présent ?_  
- _Tout le monde_. fit Derek ironiquement en haussant les sourcils.  
- _Non mais, QUI n'était pas là d'habitude et s'est pointé comme une fleur il y a plus d'un mois ?_

Le visage de Derek devint grave. Livide. Colérique. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il comprit, enfin.

- _Peter._ grinça t-il les poings serrés.

* * *

L'Alpha défonça la porte du loft d'un coup de pied et se rua littéralement dans le salon où Peter était confortablement installé. Il rugit bruyamment en sortant ses crocs et attrapa son oncle par le col avant de le jeter par terre. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Derek l'empoignait à nouveau pour le jeter contre le mur en pierre. D'un élan de rage il prit Peter par le col et le plaqua au mur, ses iris rouges flamboyantes le défiant du regard.

- _Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?_ ragea t-il la mâchoire serrée.  
- _Derek.. De quoi tu parles.._ articula difficilement le bêta en grimaçant de douleur.  
-_ Nous trahir. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu te faire confiance, j'aurais du me douter que ta venue n'était pas anodine. Ils t'ont envoyé en espion n'est-ce pas ?_  
- _Quoi ? Mais pas du tout.. Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?_

Derek rugit de nouveau et le balança au sol laissant ses yeux redevenir bleus.

- _Comment tu expliques qu'un des hommes à tout faire du conseil ait débarqué chez Stiles en menaçant son père ? Tu es le seul ayant des contacts avec la France alors ne mens pas !_  
-_ Je n'ai aucun lien avec le conseil, j'ai demandé à mes amis d'enquêter ! Bon sang, j'arrive pas à croire que tu me crois capable d'un truc pareil._  
- _Je sais pas avec toi, tu débarques comme ça après plus d'un an d'absence et dit comme ça c'est plus que suspect._ cracha Derek en faisant les cents pas. _Si ce que tu dis est vrai, qui a prévenu le conseil ?_  
-_ J'ai bien peur que Lydia ait raison.. On ne peut faire confiance à personne._  
- _Comment ça ?_  
- _J'ai parlé à mes amis français de la présence de Stiles chez son père. Je suppose qu'ils avaient de bonnes relations avec le conseil tout compte fait.._ soupira Peter en se relevant.  
- _Quelle prouesse._ ragea l'Alpha en passant une main sur son visage. _Qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire maintenant hein ?_

Peter sembla réfléchir quelques instants et releva soudainement la tête.

- _On peut les prendre à leur propre jeu. Si mes pseudos-amis sont de mèche avec le conseil je peux leur faire croire n'importe quoi non ?_  
- _Hm_. grogna Derek en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.  
- _Eh, où tu vas comme ça ?_  
-_ Je vais voir Stiles._  
- _Comme c'est romantique.._ fit Peter en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme.  
-_ La ferme parce-que je t'assure que la prochaine fois je te tue de sang froid. Tu es prévenu._

L'Alpha claqua la porte et s'engouffra dans la Camaro pour se rendre chez Stiles. Il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait une fois qu'il aurait régler le problème avec Peter pour l'aider avec son père. Il devait assurer son rôle d'Alpha, de petit-ami et de gendre ce qui faisait beaucoup, surtout à ce moment là. Il se gara devant chez le shérif et prit la peine de toquer à la porte.

- _Rentre_. fit Stiles calmement, assis sur le canapé à côté de son père.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils devant la faiblesse du volume de la voix de son fils. Pensait-il vraiment que Derek l'avait entendu ? Il allait répliquer quelque chose mais le son de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant le stoppa net.

- _Qu'est-ce-que..?_ chuchota t-il en voyant Derek entrer dans la pièce.

Stiles regarda Derek puis son père et ouvrit la bouche quelques secondes avant de la refermer et de faire des gestes incontrôlés avec ses mains.

- _C'est.. Euh.. C'est compliqué, mais on va t'expliquer. Derek ? Vas-y explique lui toi, tu es fort pour raconter.. Des histoires. Oui il adore les histoires, les raconter c'est.. Vas-y._ bégaya t-il avant de se tourner vers son petit-ami.

Derek eut presque envie de prendre Stiles dans ses bras lorsqu'il le vit perdre ses moyens de la sorte mais il se résigna à soupirer et à s'accroupir devant le shérif pour capter son attention.

-_ Je vais être très direct. Nous sommes des loup-garous, non nous ne mangeons pas d'humains et oui nous avons certains problèmes comme vous avez pu le constater. Votre fils est en danger et-_  
- _Toi aussi tu es en danger_. rajouta Stiles en coupant la parole à l'Alpha.

Devant le regard noir que Derek lui fit il retroussa ses lèvres et fit un signe de main pour qu'il continue.

- _Votre fils est en danger,_ reprit-il, _Mais je suis là pour le protéger. Je ressens tout ce qu'il ressent et inversement. Nous sommes imprégnés._  
- _Comme dans.. Ce film avec les vampires là.. Twilight ?_ fit le shérif qui essayait de suivre.  
- _Oui. Enfin non, c'est plus compliqué dans notre cas mais dans le principe c'est ça._  
- _Ça fait combien de temps que tu me caches ça Stiles ?_ fit son père en se tournant vers lui.  
- _Oh euh.. Peut-être 3 mois_. répondit l'hyperactif en jouant avec ses doigts les yeux baissés.  
- _5 mois en réalité._ trancha Derek en recaptant l'attention du shérif. _Mais il l'a fait pour votre sécurité._  
- _C'est.. C'est beaucoup d'un coup je- Je vais aller prendre l'air._. fit le père de Stiles en se relevant.

Derek hocha la tête et aida le shérif à se tenir debout. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'extérieur puis rerentra dans le salon pour rejoindre Stiles. Son cœur battait à une vitesse fulgurante.

- _Ça va ?_ fit l'Alpha en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.  
- _Oui.. Je suppose. Enfin, je suis un peu inquiet pour mon père. Avec le décès de ma mère et tout ça, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit très bon pour lui ces histoires de loup-garous._  
- _Hé.._ chuchota Derek en relevant le menton de Stiles._ Il lui faut du temps, ce n'etait sûrement pas la meilleure façon qu'il le découvre mais tôt ou tard tu aurais dû lui dire._  
- _Je n'arrive même plus à le regarder dans les yeux.._ soupira l'hyperactif en passant une main sur son visage.

L'Alpha attira Stiles contre lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. C'était maladroit, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre encore pour ces choses là mais c'était sa manière à lui de lui dire qu'il était là pour lui. C'est à ce moment là que le shérif entra, il les regarda quelques instants et sourit brièvement. Il lui faudrait du temps certes, mais il savait que son fils était en sécurité avec Derek à ses côtés. Qu'importe ces histoires de loups, sorcières, vampires ou autre. Tout ce si importait était le bonheur de son fils. Et c'était tombé sur un loup-garou.

-_ Je vais aller me coucher.. Ne faites pas attention à moi._ dit-il rapidement avant de monter les escaliers.

Stiles regarda brièvement son père par dessus l'épaule de l'Alpha et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour humer cette odeur rassurante qui l'ennivrait.

- _Tu penses qu'il me pardonnera ?_ fit Stiles contre la peau de Derek.  
- _C'est ton père Stiles, il a une force d'esprit extraordinaire et je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veut pas._ dit l'Alpha pensivement en regardant le cadavre toujours sur le sol.

Il se détacha de Stiles et l'embrassa brièvement sur le front.

-_ Monte, je te rejoins. Je vais nettoyer ça._

L'adolescent hocha la tête faiblement en regardant le corps inerte et monta les escaliers rapidement, pressé de se rendormir pour oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se remit dans son lit, n'ayant pas quitté son pyjama et attendit patiemment que Derek le rejoigne, les yeux rivés au plafond. Lorsqu'il entendit les pas de son petit-ami dans les escaliers son cœur se réchauffa aussitôt, il se demandait vraiment comment il ferait si l'Alpha n'était pas là. Il était devenu une partie de lui. Derek poussa la porte et enleva rapidement son tee-shirt et son pantalon avant de rejoindre Stiles dans le lit une place, générateur de souvenirs.

- _Ça me rappelle que tu faisais ça souvent avant._ chuchota l'adolescent en se décalant.

Une lignée de dents blanches scintillèrent dans la noirceur de la pièce et le bêta perdit quelques instants son regard sur ce sourire qu'il voyait si rarement.

- _Tu devrais vraiment sourire plus souvent bon sang.. Tu es-_  
-_ Je suis ?_ fit l'Alpha en haussant un sourcil, amusé par la situation.  
- _Extrêmement sexy en fait._

Derek ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et s'approcha de la mâchoire de Stiles pour venir y poser ses lèvres.

- _C'est pas vraiment mon genre de faire des confidence tu le sais bien mais.. Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance_. susurra le plus vieux en plantant son regard azur dans celui noisette du plus jeune.  
- _Wow, ahem, Derek sérieusement si-_

Stiles ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et d'inspirer bruyamment.

- _Je- Ah c'est pas vrai. Je sais que t'aimes pas les déclarations dégoulinantes d'amour niais au possible mais là franchement j'ai tellement besoin que tu le saches. Voilà, je suis tellement amoureux de toi c'est- Oh non c'est pathétique dit comme ça. Arrête de me regarder comme ça Derek. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Arrête de sourire, voilà ça y est tu te fous de moi. Je me sens ridicu-_

Deux lèvres douces vinrent se poser sur celles de Stiles et celui-ci ferma les yeux avant de venir caresser la joue de Derek. Il savait que ce genre de déclaration le gênait mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait débarqué en pleine nuit et avait sauvé sa peau et celle de son père. Il voulait le remercier, et il n'avait trouvé que cette manière. Ça avait été maladroit même carrément catastrophique mais c'était tellement lui, alors Derek n'avait pu s'empêcher de se noyer dans ses paroles décousues en fixant ces deux iris complètement paniquées. C'était trop adorable. Même pour un homme aussi insensible que Derek. Parce-que c'était Stiles, son exception. Il aurait aimé pouvoir crier "moi aussi" mais sa fierté prenait encore trop le dessus. Il l'avait dit une fois, mais pour lui ces deux mots n'étaient rien face à ce qu'il ressentait. Parce-qu'aucun mot ne pouvait le decrire. Il passa ses mains sur le dos de l'adolescent et l'approcha de lui afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à ses lèvres. Il vint mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Stiles et descendit sur son menton. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de la peau de son cou et remonta jusqu'à son oreille.

-_ Tu sais ce que je ressens. Tu le sens n'est-ce pas ? Écoute mon cœur, il répondra à tes questions silencieuses._

Stiles sourit et se focalisa sur les battements du cœur de Derek. Il battait à tout rompre. Pas de doute, ces sentiments étaient largement partagés.

- _C'est tellement romantique comment tu l'as dit._  
-_ N'en rajoute pas trop._ le coupa Derek avant de se mettre sur le dos.

D'accord. Ça, ça voulait dire "Évite de pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin, je suis déjà à mon maximum niveau expression des sentiments." Stiles sourit pour lui même et ferma les yeux, la tête collée contre l'épaule de Derek dans un petit lit étroit qu'ils avaient partagé bien souvent, pendant longtemps.

* * *

-_ Comment ça habiter au loft ?_  
- _C'est pour ta sécurité papa._

Le shérif fronça les sourcils et regarda Derek accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine. Celui-ci hocha la tête silencieusement.

- _Vous m'en demandez beaucoup les garçons là_. fit le shérif pensivement.  
- _Je sais mais en attendant que cette histoire se tasse tu veux bien me faire confiance ?_

Le shérif soupira en regardant son fils. Il avait grandi beaucoup trop vite. Du haut de ses 18 ans il encaissait beaucoup trop de choses, c'était à peine croyable.

- _Franchement, je suis un peu sceptique._  
- _Mais.. Papa, s'il te plait.._ le supplia Stiles avant de se tourner vers Derek. _Dis-lui toi ! C'était ton idée à la base._  
- _Cet endroit est à éviter, vous êtes devenu un moyen de pression pour ceux qui veulent s'en prendre à votre fils._  
- _A NOUS. Toi aussi tu es en danger je te rappelle._  
- _Mais je suis plus apte à me défendre. Ma première préoccupation est de te maintenir en sécurité. Toi, et ton père._ conclut l'Alpha en regardant son beau père d'un air anxieux.  
-_ Bon.. D'accord._

Stiles expira bruyamment de soulagement et se retourna vers Derek les deux pouces en l'air. L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel et contourna le comptoir pour s'approcher de la table où étaient assis le shérif et son fils.

- _Stiles va faire ton sac, le plus vite nous partirons d'ici, le plus vite nous serons en sécurité._

Il se tourna vers le shérif avec un air qui voulait dire _"Faites votre sac vous aussi_."

- _Je vois, on se rejoint devant la maison dans 10 minutes_. répondit le père de l'adolescent en se levant.

Stiles eut un petit sourire crispé et se leva à son tour pour rejoindre sa chambre, suivi de près par l'Alpha. 10 minutes plus tard les 3 hommes s'engouffraient dans la Camaro de Derek en direction du loft. Une fois sur place Stiles le fit visiter à son père, en entier, puisqu'il était déjà venu mais la bâtisse était vraiment grande et de nombreuses pièces étaient vides, inutilisées.

- _Bon, je vais aller travailler. A ce soir je suppose_. fit le shérif en commençant à partir.  
- _Papa ?_  
- _Oui ?_  
- _Tu comptes y aller comment ?_ lui demanda Stiles avec un air amusé sur le visage.  
- _Bah avec ma voiture de-_

Il s'arrêta net et soupira. Sa voiture de fonction était toujours chez lui, et c'était d'ailleurs bien mieux comme ça.

- _Derek t'amènera tous les matins, il n'a que ça à faire de toute manière._

Stiles écarquilla les yeux au moment même où l'Alpha grognait dans son dos. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler. Il se retourna et lui sourit médiocrement avant de s'éclipser. Il attendit que son père et Derek soit parti pour aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de Peter. Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse et entra dans la pièce.

- _Oui Stiles ? Merci d'avoir attendu que je te donne la permission d'entrer au fait._  
- _Mais je t'en prie._ ironisa l'adolescent._ Je voulais juste te prévenir que mon père va rester ici quelques temps._  
- _Et en quoi ça me concerne ?_ fit le plus vieux en haussant un sourcil.  
- _Tu vis ici- Non en réalité, tu empiètes sur mon espace vital. Donc je venais juste te prévenir de ne pas faire ou dire des choses déplacées tant que mon père est là._  
- _Comme si j'étais du genre à faire ça._ pouffa l'oncle de l'Alpha.  
-_ Oui c'est totalement ton genre, alors reste tranquille sinon je te promets que je te le ferais regretter._  
- _Allons allons.. Serais-tu en train de me menacer Miss Hale ?_

L'adolescent ne mît même pas une seconde pour arriver à hauteur de Peter et l'empoigner par le tee-shirt pour le plaquer face au mur, maintenant son bras dans son dos. Ses griffes étaient plantées dans la paume de la main de Peter et ses yeux verts incandescents étaient plus menaçants que jamais.

- _Tu veux peut-être un avant goût de ce qui t'attend si tu ne m'écoutes pas ?_ chuchota Stiles à l'oreille du plus vieux.  
-_ Non.. Ça va aller.._ répondit l'intéressé en grimaçant de douleur.  
-_ C'est bien ce que je pensais._ fit l'adolescent en relâchant le bêta aux yeux bleus.

Il n'eut même pas un regard pour lui et sortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'il y était entré, les nerfs un peu à vif. Non loin de là, Derek qui était sur le chemin du retour après avoir déposé le père de Stiles au commissariat ressentit la transformation de Stiles. Évidemment cela l'inquiéta rapidement et il appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur pour arriver plus vite au loft. Une fois rentré il se concentra sur l'adolescent et partit en direction du sous-sol. Il trouva Stiles sur ce fameux escabeau en train d'attraper un paquet de céréales, cette vision lui rappela difficilement la fois où son petit protégé avait pleuré. Il ferma les yeux et s'avança rapidement vers lui jusqu'à l'attraper par la taille et le poser à terre.

- _Hééééé, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?_ râla l'adolescent en se tournant vers lui, un mou amusée plaquée sur le visage.  
-_ Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes._ répondit calmement l'Alpha un air sérieux dans le regard.  
-_ Je n'allais pas tomber, puis de toute manière j'aurais guéri._ fit Stiles avant de planter un baiser sur la joue du plus vieux qui ne pue s'empecher de grogner.

Une voix résonna alors dans le pénombre de la pièce.

-_ D'ailleurs en parlant de guérison, je crois qu'on a un problème._

Le couple se tourna en même temps vers Peter qui s'avançait vers eux en regardant sa main les sourcils froncés.

- _Quoi ?_ soupira Derek en croisant ses bras sur son torse.  
- _Ton adorable princesse m'a gentiment planté ses jolies petites griffes dans ma pauvre paume de main et voilà le résultat._ fit le bêta en levant sa main pour montrer sa plaie.  
- _Ca ne guérit pas ?_ fit l'Alpha en fronçant les sourcils devant la blessure qui continuait de saigner.  
- _Visiblement pas, et ça fait un mal de chien._  
- _Peter Hale, petite nature ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ?_ ironisa Stiles avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Le bêta aux yeux bleus le fusilla du regard avant de reprendre la parole :

- _Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu n'es pas un alpha, donc logiquement je devrais cicatriser._  
- _Deaton m'avait parlé évasivement des capacités de Stiles._  
- _Wowowow_, intervint Stiles les mains devant lui, _Je ne suis pas au courant de ça ! Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant des trucs qui me concernent MOI ?_  
- _Parce-que tu es trop petit. _fit Peter avec une voix d'enfant.

Derek entendit Stiles grogner d'une façon bien animale et le retint par le tee-shirt avant qu'il ne s'élance sur Peter.

- _Je pense que tu devrais songer à le mettre en laisse._ ironisa l'oncle de Derek en regardant Stiles se débattre.  
- _Je pense surtout que son côté humain encaisse beaucoup de choses en ce moment et qu'il est à fleur de peau, donc facilement irritable. Ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'il est transformé, il lui faut du temps pour apprendre à contrôler ses émotions._  
-_ Super. Et pour ma blessure ?_  
- _Deaton m'a dit qu'il serait une nouvelle race de lycanthrope. Ni un Alpha, ni un bêta, ni un omega, quelque chose de nouveau._  
-_ C'est.. rassurant._ fit Peter avec un air blasé.  
- _Maintenant retourne là haut_. conclut Derek d'un ton autoritaire. _Et mets un bandage sur ta main avant que ça s'infecte._

L'oncle de l'Alpha soupira et remonta les escaliers. Lorsque la porte fut fermée Derek prit le visage de Stiles entre ses mains et ancra son regard dans le sien.

- _Il faut que tu te contrôles Stiles._  
- _Avec lui dans les alentours ? Ca va être compliqué_. répondit sèchement l'adolescent en repoussant les mains de Derek.  
- _J'ai l'impression d'avoir un gamin en crise de puberté en face de moi là. Tu veux bien te reprendre ?_ fit l'Alpha exaspéré.

Stiles voulut répliquer mais il sentait que son petit-ami s'inquiétait pour lui et se résigna à hocher la tête, à obeir. C'est vrai, ça ressemblait étrangement à une crise d'adolescence tardive. Mais qu'est-ce-que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

-_ Je suis énervé en permanence, comme si j'avais besoin de.. Je sais pas._  
- _De tuer._ fit Derek gravement.  
- _Oui._

L'Alpha retroussa ses lèvres. Ca ne présageait rien de bon. Il attrapa la main de Stiles et entrelaça leurs doigts.

- _Sauf que tu n'es pas un tueur_. fit-il en passant ses doigts sur les ongles de l'hyperactif.  
- _Ne me laisse pas en devenir un. S'il te plait._

Stiles serra un peu plus la main de Derek dans la sienne et s'humidifia les lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais ça devait se stopper rapidement parce-que dans 3 jours, ce serait la pleine lune.


End file.
